


Profile-moi

by tiecelin



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 62,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiecelin/pseuds/tiecelin
Summary: Hotch n'est pas vraiment surpris quand Reid vient lui faire part de ses sentiments. Cela fait plusieurs années que les deux hommes sont attirés l'un par l'autre. Pourtant, pour que ça marche, il y a des choses qu'ils doivent se dire.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire se passe pendant la saison 6.  
> Alerte spoiler : Si par un hasard extraordinaire vous ne savez pas ce qui arrive à la famille Hotchner à la fin de la saison 5, mieux vaut ne pas lire.  
> Merci pour votre indulgence, c'est mon premier texte sur Reid et Hotch.

L'agent spécial Aaron Hotchner posa ses clés près de la porte et jeta sa veste sur le canapé du séjour. En temps normal, et même un vendredi soir, il aurait pris soin de l'accrocher sur un cintre en bois dans l'armoire du rez de chaussée, mais ce soir il s'en fichait. Il avait rarement la chance de rentrer suffisamment tôt pour mettre son fils au lit.  
\- Papa!  
Jack courut vers lui, tout sourire, alors que sa tante Jessica débarrassait l'assiette et les couverts du petit garçon. La sœur de Haley avait à cœur d'aller chercher son neveu chaque soir à l'école, et c'est elle qui s'occupait du bain et du repas.  
Hotchner serra son fils dans ses bras et lui proposa:  
\- On va lire une histoire avant de dormir?  
\- Oui! fit Jack, enchanté.  
\- Il faut se brosser les dents d'abord, rappela Jessica.  
\- C'est vrai, approuva Hotchner, tu vas dans la salle de bains, Jack?  
Le bambin parti, il se tourna vers sa belle-sœur.  
\- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour lui.  
\- Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Je le fais aussi pour Haley.  
Aaron Hotchner savait ce qu'elle pensait sans le dire : elle le faisait surtout pour Haley. Et si elle ne le lui disait pas, c'était avant tout par égard pour Jack, qui n'avait pas besoin de savoir quels reproches Jessica aurait sans doute voulu hurler à Aaron.  
\- Tu sais... ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à superviser le brossage de dents. Si tu as besoin de parler...  
\- Jessica, non.  
Il savait qu'elle voulait l'aider, mais ça n'était pas possible.  
\- Juste pour parler, ajouta-t-elle comme pour éviter tout malentendu.  
\- Je sais bien, la rassura-t-il. Et je te remercie, mais non.  
\- Tu as quelqu'un à qui parler? Au FBI?  
Il eut un geste évasif. Jessica n'insista pas, elle prit son sac, son manteau, et sortit.  
On lui avait proposé plusieurs spécialistes, avant même sa sortie d'hôpital. Il était suffisamment pro pour reconnaître chez lui-même les symptômes d'un choc post-traumatique. Pour rassurer ses équipiers et sa hiérarchie, il avait suivi plusieurs séances avec un thérapeute recommandé par Rossi. Le docteur Kowalski l'avait aidé : il arrivait à fonctionner à peu près normalement au boulot, et en présence de son fils. Le reste finirait peut-être par s'estomper avec le temps.

 

Une fois Jack couché, il redescendit et se fit un sandwich. Il passa ensuite au salon et se servit un verre de scotch. Cela le détendrait, et au besoin, l'aiderait à trouver le sommeil, quatre ou cinq heures au moins, peut-être six ou sept.  
Il se posa dans le canapé et contempla les photos alignées sur la bibliothèque.  
Combien de fois avait-il annoncé à des familles la mort d'un de leurs proches? Il avait arrêté de compter. C'était seulement maintenant, après des années de bons et loyaux services au FBI, qu'il réalisait l'énorme gouffre dans lequel ces familles se retrouvaient alors plongées. Un gouffre qui paraissait sans fond, d'abord. Après quelques semaines, on avait l'impression d'entrevoir le fond du gouffre, puis l'abîme semblait devenir plus profond encore. Comme si on replongeait régulièrement. Cela cessait-il un jour?  
Une voiture s'arrêta devant le portail. Hotch, instinctivement, sortit son arme, avant de réaliser que jamais, auparavant, il n'aurait eu ce réflexe. Même chez lui, il ne se sentait plus en sécurité désormais.

 

Reid entra dans la maison alors que le taxi repartait. Hotch verrouilla le portail et referma la porte d'entrée, en se demandant pourquoi son jeune agent venait traîner par ici ses baskets et son éternel gilet de laine. Et cette chemise mauve qu'il avait dû acheter quelques semaines auparavant.  
\- Désolé de passer à l'improviste.  
Il posa son sac et tortilla ses doigts maigres. Clairement, il était mal à l'aise, mais Hotch se demandait s'il était réellement désolé.  
Le jeune docteur attaqua.  
\- Je préférais parler de ça ailleurs que dans un de nos bureaux.  
Un regard direct, l'espace d'une seconde, avant qu'il ne se plonge dans la contemplation de ses doigts, que Hotch regarda aussi.  
\- Nous savons tous les deux.  
\- Pardon?  
Une question purement pour la forme, histoire de se donner quelques secondes de répit. Il redoutait cette discussion depuis des mois maintenant.  
\- Je sais pour toi. Ce que tu ressens.  
Inutile de feindre l'incompréhension avec le docteur Spencer Reid. Même si Hotchner maîtrisait à la perfection l'art de garder les sourcils froncés et la bouche serrée pendant presque tout son temps de travail, Reid n'avait pas pu rater les coups d’œil que son supérieur lui lançait involontairement, certains jours. Hotch ne s'en rendait compte qu'une fois ses yeux déjà posés sur lui. Lors des moments de stress, quand un des membres de l'équipe était en danger notamment, mais aussi lors des moments de relâchement, quand la pression redescendait d'un seul coup et qu'il lâchait prise quelques dixièmes de seconde.  
\- Et tu dois savoir, pour moi.  
Hotch en était presque certain depuis leur première rencontre. L'admiration que le jeune homme vouait à son chef d'équipe était excessive, sans doute injustifiée, et de toute façon déplacée. Elle cachait autre chose. Mais il s'était retenu de chercher quelque confirmation que ce soit, se refusant à profiler son équipier d'un peu trop près. Le maigre doute qui persistait avait été un garde-fou indispensable, notamment au moment de son divorce, quand le sentiment de solitude avait été presque insoutenable.  
D'un seul coup, une limite venait de disparaître, et Hotch n'était pas rassuré.


	2. Chapter 2

 

\- Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça?

Reid eut un geste vague.

\- Eh bien... Pourquoi ne pas... Peut-être que...

Il y avait autre chose. Reid n'avait jamais eu le courage d'aborder le sujet avant ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ce soir?

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard qui ressemblait à un SOS.

\- Écoute, Reid, je veux la vérité. C'est important.

\- OK...

Le jeune homme fixa ses baskets avec un intérêt hors du commun, avant de continuer.

\- Derek pense que tu as besoin de construire quelque chose de solide dans l'immédiat afin de te protéger, et aussi afin de protéger ton fils.

\- Et tu as la prétention de m'aider? demanda Hotch, contrarié à l'idée que ses agents se soient permis de le profiler. Tu veux m'aider à tourner la page?

Si c'était cela qu'il avait en tête, il n'avait aucun avenir au BAU.

\- Non.

Hotchner avait déjà remarqué que quand Reid était sur la défensive, il avait une façon particulièrement maladroite d'avaler sa salive, qui faisait saillir sa pomme d'adam.

\- Non, je... Bien sûr que je ne peux pas t'aider à tourner la page. Je... Je ne peux pas remplacer Haley, je suis un garçon.

La minuscule hésitation avant le dernier mot. Il n'osait pas dire qu'il était un homme. Intéressant. C'était justement Reid l'expert de l'équipe pour les analyses linguistiques et sémantiques.

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider à tourner la page, reprit-il, mais... Rossi a une autre théorie.  
Hotchner soupira de fatigue. Il était exaspéré. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que ses agents se soient permis de le profiler. Surtout Rossi, qui était redoutable dans ce domaine. Et dont l'opinion importait beaucoup pour Hotch. Cet Italien catholique, plus âgé que lui, lui rappelait un peu son père. Enfin, un père. Un père comme celui qu'il aurait dû avoir. Parce que son vrai père ne ressemblait en rien à Rossi.

\- Il pense que pour ton bien et celui de ton fils, il faut en effet que tu te construises une sorte de forteresse, une carapace pour remplacer ce que tu as perdu. Mais qu'il faut aussi laisser un peu d'espace dans ces murs que tu construis autour de vous deux.

\- De l'espace?

\- Oui, pour ne pas t'y enfermer avec ta tristesse, ta colère, tes souvenirs... Et ne pas y enfermer ton fils.

Hotchner ne voulut pas prendre le temps de se demander si Rossi avait visé juste.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Je suis assez d'accord avec Rossi, répliqua son équipier.

\- Tu penses que j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie en ce moment? Tu te prends pour qui?

Hotch regretta aussitôt d'avoir employé un ton si méprisant. Lui aussi était sur la défensive. Sans doute, Reid pourrait le comprendre.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard gêné.

\- OK, admit-il. Sans doute pas. Je ne suis pas doué pour les relations humaines, pour comprendre les gens proches de moi. Je voudrais essayer, mais... Je ne connais que la théorie. J'ai lu sur beaucoup de sujets, mais pas sur Aaron Hotchner.

Gêné, à l'évidence, d'avoir utilisé le prénom de son patron, il s'arrêta là.

\- Mais Reid, ça ne te ferait rien d'être un médicament, prescrit par le docteur Rossi?

Reid ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Hotch était sûr qu'il avait eu envie d'objecter quelque chose à propos de son doctorat.

\- Et quelle est la posologie, insista-t-il avec colère. Relations sexuelles matin et soir?

Reid avait appris à ne pas rougir, depuis le temps, mais les mouvements de ses doigts, joints aux extrémités, trahissaient sa gêne extrême.

\- Ou une fellation après chaque repas?

Cette fois, Reid se leva précipitamment, détournant le visage.

\- Je vais rentrer, j'ai bien compris le message.

Il récupéra son sac à bandoulière, celui qui contribuait à lui donner l'air d'un éternel adolescent, et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Reid!

Hotch s'était levé lui aussi.

\- Écoute... Je suis... Ce n'est pas...

Reid, sac sur l'épaule, le regarda s'empêtrer. Il avait repris contenance : son visage était à nouveau impassible, et son regard plein d'intérêt.

\- Ne le prends pas personnellement. De manière générale, tu le sais, je n'apprécie pas que mes agents me profilent... Mais surtout je n'apprécie pas qu'ils se permettent d'estimer à ma place ce dont j'ai besoin.

Le jeune agent resta un instant sans réaction apparente.

\- Quoi? S'impatienta Hotchner.

\- Je... En venant ici j'ai pris en compte deux paramètres, Monsieur.

Hotch tilta en s'entendant appeler Monsieur, puis il réalisa que Reid n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Ce gamin était en train de lire beaucoup plus dans ses réactions que ce que Hotchner jugeait raisonnable.

Il ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde, même chez lui, un vendredi soir. C'était épuisant.

Il s'efforça de recomposer son visage du boulot, son visage d'agent spécial, sourcils froncés et bouche serrée, celui qui lui permettait d'échapper au profilage intempestif. Puis il soupira :

\- Quels paramètres as-tu pris en compte, agent Reid?

\- Ce dont vous avez peut-être besoin, mais aussi ce dont moi, j'ai besoin.

Hotchner photographia cette micro seconde dans son cerveau. Il n'avait pas, lui, la mémoire éidétique de son agent, mais il était certain de ne pas oublier le regard candide de Reid à cet instant, et ses paroles, qu'il avait peut-être choisies exprès pour qu'elles l'atteignent avec autant d'impact. Ce dont j'ai besoin.

Il savait combien Spencer Reid avait du mal à parler de lui, et combien cet aveu lui coûtait.

Hotchner se rassit sur le canapé face à son verre.

\- Reid, rassieds-toi.

Le jeune docteur obéit. Il reposa sa besace par terre, puis s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé : il montrait qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'imposer.

\- Reid, est-ce que tu as déjà imaginé ce que ça doit être de vivre une relation avec un spécialiste de l'analyse du comportement?

\- Euh... Parfois...

\- Tu t'imagines? À chaque fois que l'autre dit ou fait quelque chose, on ne peut pas savoir s'il le fait parce que c'est ce qu'il souhaite faire, de lui-même, ou s'il le fait dans le but d'obtenir quelque chose de l'autre?

 

\- Je suppose que c'est vrai dans toutes les relations de couple. C'est toute la question de la confiance, sur laquelle se base le concept de mariage dans les sociétés monogames, et qui...

\- Reid! coupa Hotchner.

Reid se tut. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris d'être interrompu.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, reprit Hotch. Même involontairement, chacun risquerait d'essayer de lire chez l'autre des indices, ou des clés, puis de s'en servir, et cela fausserait inévitablement leurs rapports. Une relation vouée à l'échec.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, objecta le jeune docteur.

Hotchner se contenta de hausser un sourcil, ce que Reid interpréta avec raison comme une invitation à s'expliquer.

\- Eh bien, leurs rapports ne seraient pas plus faussés que chez un couple normal, à condition que les deux profilers arrivent à garder en tête ce qu'ils sont et ce qu'ils attendent de cette relation. Rien n'oblige l'un des deux à se conformer à ce que l'autre attend. Sauf si cela lui plaît... De...

Reid hésita.

\- De quoi? s'impatienta son supérieur.

\- De se conformer précisément à ce que l'autre veut, termina le jeune homme avec un regard insistant.

L'allusion de Reid lui échappait. Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir.

\- Quel est l'intérêt pour quelqu'un de vivre une relation où l'on n'est que ce que l'autre veut?

\- Oh... dans la vie courante, je ne sais pas, même si dans les faits une proportion importante de couples incarne ce type de relations au moins par moments, ce que l'on désigne sous le nom d...

\- Reid!

Reid s'interrompit, puis fronça les sourcils une seconde, l'air perdu. Il reprit

\- Euh... Donc dans la vie courante, ce n'est sans doute pas gratifiant pour quiconque, mais dans certaines situations de la vie d'un couple, il peut être intéressant de pouvoir répondre précisément aux souhaits, et à l'imaginaire de l'autre, pour ne pas dire ses fantasmes, notamment lors des rapports sex...  
\- Reid!

Hotchner l'interrompit à temps.

Ce gamin avait la faculté exaspérante de s'exprimer comme un scientifique exposant une thèse alors même qu'ils étaient en train d'évoquer à quoi pourrait ressembler toute relation intime entre eux... Il avait dépassé les limites de ce que Hotch estimait décent dans une conversation, même si cela concernait une relation totalement hypothétique.

Le jeune agent sembla s'en rendre compte, mais un peu tard, comme toutes les fois où il s'emballait pour un sujet de conversation purement théorique alors que ses propos pouvaient toucher ceux qui se trouvaient personnellement concernés.

 

Il y eut ensuite un long silence. Reid semblait plongé dans ses réflexions, une main posée sous le menton. C'était une pose qu'il adoptait souvent. Hotchner avait souvent remarqué qu'un de ses doigts s'égarait parfois devant sa bouche. Parfois l'index, parfois l'auriculaire. Il était mignon. Difficile de croire qu'il n'y ait personne dans sa vie.

Hotch devait admettre qu'il aurait été ravi d'entretenir une liaison avec ce garçon si étrange. Ce serait compliqué au début, vu l'aversion de Reid pour les contacts physiques, son manque d'expérience, et sa personnalité si particulière.

Mais si c'était possible? Si quelque chose pouvait exister entre eux deux... Son jeune agent pourrait-il réellement deviner quels étaient ses désirs ou ses fantasmes inavoués, et s'y plier sans que Hotch n'ait à les lui expliquer? Et s'il le pouvait, le voudrait-il? Et lui, Hotch, pourrait-il se laisser aller à tout cela, se révéler à son jeune collègue de façon si personnelle, tout en restant son supérieur au FBI? Ce genre de relation n'était pas bien vu par la hiérarchie, et ce n'était pas sans raison.

Hotch l'observait en se souvenant de la façon dont il avait prononcé ce « Monsieur », un peu plus tôt. Cet air de soumission n'était pas dans ses habitudes... À quoi Reid était-il prêt?.

Hotchner avala quelques gorgées de son scotch, conscient soudain qu'il n'avait rien proposé à boire à son invité.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose?

Reid eut l'air de s'éveiller.

\- Hm? Euh, je ne sais pas..., hésita-t-il.

Hotch s'apprêtait à préciser que ce n'était pas une invitation à autre chose qu'à boire un verre, quand tout d'un coup il réalisa que la réponse du jeune homme n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Spencer Reid était authentiquement en train de se demander s'il avait soif.

Pour la trois-centième fois au moins depuis qu'il connaissait le jeune homme, Hotchner réalisa combien cette candeur inattendue le fascinait. Reid avait beau en savoir plus sur beaucoup de sujets que la quasi totalité des habitants de la planète, il avait cette ignorance incompréhensible de ce qui est élémentaire et intuitif pour la plupart des autres. Cette mystérieuse ignorance s'apparentait à une innocence magnifique, aux yeux de Hotch qui depuis son enfance avait croisé la route des âmes les plus sordides.

Rien dans sa formation de profiler ne l'avait préparé à ce genre de rencontre. Était-il raisonnable d'espérer trouver un peu de sérénité auprès de ce jeune gringalet si candide?

\- Scotch, bière, ou jus de fruits?

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch observait le visage du jeune homme qui dormait d'un sommeil paisible sur son canapé, la tête sur l'accoudoir. Plusieurs mèches de cheveux rebelles s'étalaient sur le cuir noir. Les yeux clos, la bouche fine à peine entrouverte, il était l'image même de l'abandon.  
Quelle chance il avait de trouver le sommeil si facilement. Une semaine chargée, un verre de scotch, et il s'endormait tranquillement. Et sûrement sans cauchemars.  
Hotchner se pencha sur le jeune agent et lui secoua l'épaule.  
\- Reid.  
\- Hmm?  
Le jeune homme entrouvrit les yeux et réalisa rapidement où il se trouvait.  
\- Je me suis endormi? Mais...  
Il eut un coup d’œil vers son verre vide, posé sur la table. Puis il se redressa, une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage.  
\- Euh... Qu'est-ce qui...?  
Hotch ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'assit et expliqua :  
\- Je t'ai servi un verre, et puis Jack m'a appelé et je suis allé le voir. Il a parfois du mal à dormir depuis que... Bref, je suis resté un peu avec lui. Quand je suis redescendu, tu dormais.  
\- Ah.  
Reid se passa une main dans les cheveux.  
\- Désolé de te réveiller, je voulais te prévenir que j'allais moi aussi aller me coucher.  
\- Euh... D'accord, je vais rentrer.  
Il croisa le regard de son supérieur et Hotchner choisit, contre toute raison, de saisir sa chance.  
\- Tu peux dormir ici, si tu veux.  
\- Hah, euh...  
Le jeune docteur fronça les sourcils, la mâchoire soudain crispée. Hotch le regarda sans lui venir en aide : il avait décidé de venir ici ce soir, alors maintenant, à lui d'en assumer les conséquences.  
\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas si...  
\- Tu ne sais pas si quoi?  
En le mettant au pied du mur, il s'offrit le charmant spectacle de Reid embarrassé à l'extrême, le regard fuyant, la respiration accélérée, se tordant les mains nerveusement. Il finit par se lever, et Hotch intervint avant qu'il ne décide de prendre la fuite.  
\- Spencer.  
Le jeune homme se figea.  
\- Tu peux juste dormir. Tu sais, dormir...  
\- Oui, bien sûr. Oui.  
Il était tout d'un coup rassuré. Hotchner se retint de sourire. Il ressentait un flot de tendresse pour ce gamin, en même temps qu'il se demandait dans quel genre de pétrin il venait de se fourrer.  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier, Reid derrière lui.  
\- Il y a ma chambre, ou la chambre d'amis, fit-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage.  
Reid se figea à nouveau, les doigts crispés sur le sac qu'il portait à l'épaule. Pour ne pas le torturer davantage, et aussi parce qu'il avait envie de faire ce geste depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, Hotch le prit par la main.  
\- Viens, fit-il en l'emmenant vers sa chambre.

 

Conscient que le jeune homme était resté assis sur le bord du lit et ne savait pas quoi faire de sa personne, Hotchner se contenta d'effectuer les gestes qu'il faisait chaque soir, retirant sa cravate et sa chemise, disparaissant dans la salle de bains le temps de se brosser les dents... Il prit soin d'enfiler un ancien bermuda de sport en guise de pyjama pour ne pas imposer à Reid la vue de son sous-vêtement. Il avait bien compris qu'il leur faudrait du temps pour franchir les étapes, et même pour s'assurer tous deux qu'ils en avaient réellement le souhait.  
Comme tous les soirs, il posa son pantalon avec soin sur le bras du fauteuil près de la fenêtre, et tira les rideaux.  
Sans un mot, il éteignit le plafonnier de la chambre et se glissa dans le lit. Il éteignit aussi la lampe de chevet de son côté. Reid, resté assis, se tourna vers lui. Hotch distinguait mal son visage à cause de l'autre lampe de chevet, qui l'éclairait à contre jour.  
\- Hotch, je ne peux pas.  
\- Je ne te demande rien, fit Hotch.  
\- Non, mais je ne peux pas dormir dans ce lit. C'était là que Haley dormait.  
\- C'est vrai.  
Que pouvait-il répondre? La mort de sa femme avait changé son quotidien, irrémédiablement. Il commençait à peine à s'adapter. Alors si Reid décidait d'entamer quelque chose avec lui, autant le confronter directement à tout ce que cela impliquait.  
\- Je... non.  
Hotch soupira.  
\- Écoute, dors, c'est tout.  
Il fallut à Reid un moment de réflexion supplémentaire pour finalement se décider : il déposa son sac au pied du lit, retira ses baskets, et se leva. Hotch le vit disparaître quelques instants dans la salle de bains, puis ressortir, aviser le plaid qui recouvrait le fauteuil, et réfléchir un instant. Finalement, il prit le plaid, s'allongea avec sur le lit et s'enroula dedans.

Après deux bonnes minutes de silence absolu, Hotch se tourna vers lui et le vit ouvrir les yeux.  
\- Ça ira?  
\- Oui, fit le jeune homme.  
\- Tu n'éteins pas la lumière?  
\- Euh... Je préfère la laisser allumée.  
\- Je ne vais pas te violer, tu sais.  
Hotch éprouva un plaisir étrange à taquiner son subordonné.  
\- Non, mais... J'ai un peu peur du noir.  
\- Ah.  
Hotch le savait déjà, mais entendre cet aveu enfantin de la bouche de Spencer lui permit de s'aventurer à sortir un bras de sous les draps pour atteindre les cheveux du jeune homme. Il arrangea quelques-unes des mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front, comme il aurait pu le faire avec son propre enfant.  
\- Hotch, tu sais ce que j'aurais envie de faire avant qu'on dorme?  
\- J'en ai une petite idée.  
\- Ah... Mais tu ne vas pas m'aider?  
Hotch émit un petit rire.  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Tu le sais.  
\- Parce que tu veux me laisser à moi le soin de décider quand. Ou comment. Enfin, tu veux me laisser l'initiative.  
\- Ça ne te paraît pas une bonne idée?  
\- C'est une grosse responsabilité.  
Hotch aurait aimé voir son visage plus nettement, pour savoir si cette perspective l'effrayait. Au son de sa voix, pas tant que ça.  
Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis, sans que rien n'ait annoncé son geste, Reid approcha son visage de son superviseur, et tandis que sa main se faufilait derrière une oreille, à la rencontre des cheveux de Hotch, il déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser doux mais déterminé.  
L'instant d'après, il s'était déjà reculé et guettait la réaction de son aîné. En guise de réponse, Hotch vint à son tour effleurer de sa bouche celle du jeune homme. Puisqu'il semblait à l'aise avec ce type de contact, Hotch ne trouvait aucune raison de se priver. Il découvrit tranquillement la douceur des lèvres de Reid, que ce dernier lui offrait sans se dérober.  
Il le laissa prendre l'initiative de la suite, et Reid finit par caresser de sa langue les lèvres qu'il semblait apprécier pleinement. Tout en délicatesse, leur baiser s'approfondit, et tandis que les mains de Reid erraient sur sa nuque avec une douceur infinie, Hotch lui offrait sa langue, sa bouche, il s'ouvrait au magnifique baiser que le jeune homme avait décidé de lui donner.  
Il n'avait plus de doutes sur la réalité des sentiments de Reid à son égard. On ne l'avait pas embrassé ainsi depuis des mois. Au moins. Avec Haley, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avaient eu de tels moments.... Il ne voulait pas penser à elle maintenant.  
Finalement Reid détacha sa bouche de la sienne, et l'observa dans la lumière faible de la lampe de chevet. Hotch aurait donné cher pour ne pas être soumis à cet examen. Il avait du mal à comprendre que ce simple baiser l'ait autant bouleversé. Les événements récents l'avaient rendu plus vulnérable qu'il ne le pensait.  
Il supposa que Reid devait être encore plus perdu que lui. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir se rapprocher encore plus près du jeune homme pour savoir si le baiser lui avait fait un autre genre d'effet. Mais ça n'était pas envisageable tant qu'il n'y était pas invité.  
\- Hotch... commença Reid.   
Sa voix était passablement catastrophée.  
\- Aaron.  
\- Aaron... Je suis désolé... Je voudrais... avoir assez d'expérience pour...   
Malgré la fatigue de la semaine, Hotch se prit à espérer que Reid s'enhardirait à lui proposer davantage. Mais non.  
\- Je suis désolé... reprit-il. Désolé d'être comme ça. J'ai du mal à ...à parler de moi, à me laisser approcher, mais, sincèrement... Ca prendra du temps, mais je voudrais vraiment...  
\- Écoute, l'interrompit Hotch. D'abord, ne t'excuse pas d'être celui que tu es. Moi, c'est comme ça que je t'apprécie.  
Oups. Il avait réussi à se rattraper sur la fin de la phrase sans que ça se remarque.  
\- Par ailleurs, continua-t-il, et tu le comprends bien, j'ai besoin de temps moi aussi. Alors, ce soir, pour résumer... J'ai bien noté ton intérêt pour moi, tu as noté qu'il était réciproque. Nous avons tous les deux besoin de dormir, et c'est ce que nous allons faire. Nous verrons dans les jours qui viennent si tout cela peut nous mener quelque part. Pour ma part, je l'espère.  
Reid avait acquiescé tout du long.  
\- D'accord.  
Il semblait rassuré par la façon dont Hotch avait dressé un bilan, comme il les dressait parfois après une journée sur le terrain lorsqu'ils partaient travailler sur une enquête.  
\- Bon.  
\- Bonne nuit, alors.  
\- Bonne nuit, Spencer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le début du chapitre tente de créer un poil de suspense.  
> Je ne me fais pas d'illusions sur ma faible tentative, mais je voulais essayer.

C'était une lutte inégale. Les doigts de Hotchner glissaient sur le masque sans arriver à le retirer, pendant que l'éventreur se tortillait pour dégager la lame avec laquelle il allait lui déchirer la peau.  
Hotchner étouffait. S'il ne trouvait pas rapidement le moyen de prendre le dessus sur Foyet, il subirait le premier coup de couteau, et à partir de là, il n'aurait plus la force de parer les suivants.  
\- Hotch, cria l'autre. Arrête!  
Il réussit à saisir un des bras de son agresseur, en se demandant pourquoi son fils se trouvait dans la pièce. Il l'entendait appeler.  
Il devait absolument se dégager pour protéger Jack.  
\- Papa!  
Il aurait voulu crier à son fils de s'éloigner, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.  
Foyet pesait de tout son poids sur lui, lui immobilisant les jambes. Impossible de prendre appui pour essayer de le renverser. Hotch tenta une clé de bras.  
\- Papa!  
Son agresseur se retrouva forcé à lâcher prise. C'était le moment de le neutraliser, mais Hotch n'avait pas son arme. Foyet avait dû la récupérer et la mettre hors de sa portée, quelque part dans la pièce.  
Il le bloqua à la gorge avec son avant-bras après avoir pivoté pour se retrouver à cheval sur lui. La seule option pour protéger son fils du danger était de tuer Foyet, et Hotch le saisit à la gorge.  
\- Hotch, tout va bien, arrête.  
\- Papa, tu vas faire mal à Spencer.  
Hotch eut un moment de confusion. Spencer n'était pas dans la pièce, ni aucun de ses agents. Il n'y avait que Foyet et lui. Il ne voyait d'ailleurs pas son fils.  
Prêtant l'oreille, il se rendit compte que Spencer lui parlait.  
\- Hotch, c'est bon.  
Il essaya de voir d'où venait la voix de Reid, sans lâcher Foyet pour autant.  
\- Hotch, la situation est sous contrôle.  
Foyet avait cessé de se débattre et Hotch essayait de comprendre pourquoi.  
\- Arrête-toi, Foyet est hors d'état de nuire, maintenant.  
Pourquoi...? Comment était-ce possible? Il relâcha progressivement sa prise, et parvint enfin à faire usage de sa voix.  
\- Il faut... Il faut l'emmener...  
\- Hotch, c'est bon. Je m'occupe de tout. Il faut me faire confiance.  
Conscient de ne pas maîtriser lui-même la situation, il décida de se fier à la voir de Reid, et lâcha complètement prise.  
Spencer se redressa et se massa le cou, sans le quitter des yeux.  
Hotch regarda autour de lui et se demanda pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux dans sa chambre. Où était Foyet?  
Il vit Spencer s'approcher du petit Jack qui se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte, inquiet, serrant son canard en peluche dans les bras.  
\- Ça va aller, Jack, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui, ton papa vient de faire un cauchemar. Même les grandes personnes font des cauchemars.  
Hotch alluma la lampe de chevet de son côté et sortit ses jambes du lit en désordre. Avant tout, il devait s'occuper de son fils.  
\- Mais il allait te faire mal.  
\- Non, il faisait un gros cauchemar mais il ne m'aurait pas fait mal pour de vrai.  
Spencer se tourna vers lui :  
\- Il faudrait aller le recoucher. Je peux le faire, mais...  
\- Non, j'y vais.  
Hotch se leva, prit son fils dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la chambre du petit garçon.  
\- Spencer a raison, j'ai fait un gros cauchemar.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu remuais et que tu avais l'air méchant?  
\- Oui, fit Hotch en le mettant dans son lit et en rajustant les couvertures. J'étais dans mon rêve. Je croyais que quelqu'un nous attaquait, et je ne voulais pas qu'on te fasse du mal.  
Dans son cauchemar, il avait ressenti la même peur, et la même rage, que ce jour-là.  
\- Pourquoi tu pleures, papa?  
Hotch essuya son visage, surpris.  
\- C'est parce que dans mon rêve, j'ai eu très peur. Mais c'est terminé maintenant.  
Jack se détendit peu à peu, mais il était clair qu'il avait été marqué par la scène dont il avait été témoin.  
\- Nous en reparlerons demain si tu veux. Pour le moment, dors, tout va bien.  
\- Et pourquoi Spencer dort avec toi?  
Hotch se surprit lui-même à trouver si facilement une réponse simple pour l'enfant.  
\- Il est passé me voir hier soir, il était fatigué, et comme je l'aime bien je lui ai proposé de dormir ici.  
Jack accepta cette réponse d'un hochement de tête.  
\- Dors, il est encore trop tôt.

 

\- Il s'est rendormi? Demanda Spencer.  
Hotch fit signe que oui.  
\- Tu veux en parler?  
\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté du plus jeune.  
Son cœur commençait à reprendre un rythme normal. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, pour finir de se débarrasser des lambeaux de rêve qui s'accrochaient à son esprit. Et aussi parce que Reid surveillait son expression avec attention.  
\- Tu veux que je te laisse?  
\- Non, répondit-il. Je... C'est juste que... Si tu pouvais éviter de me regarder avec ces yeux-là, ça m'arrangerait.  
\- Tu n'aimes pas te sentir profilé, je sais.  
Hotch n'avait pas besoin de répondre.  
\- Et si je te disais tout? proposa Reid. Ce que je vois, ce que je pense? Si je partage avec toi, ce n'est pas tout à fait du profilage.  
\- Essaye, concéda Hotch.  
Il ne voyait pas trop où ça allait le mener, mais si ça pouvait lui éviter d'avoir à expliquer...


	5. Chapter 5

Reid se lança :  
\- Bon. Je vois à ta façon de te tenir que tu te sens profondément mal à l'aise. Tu viens de faire un cauchemar en présence de ton fils et il y a fort à parier que tu te demandes si tu ne l'as pas traumatisé davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tu te demandes quel genre de père tu fais, tu t'inquiètes sur tes capacités à t'occuper de Jack correctement. Cependant quand tu t'es réveillé ton premier réflexe a été de t'occuper de lui, alors même que tu n'étais pas complètement certain de ce qui venait de se passer. Tu te sens également coupable vis à vis de ton collègue, et accessoirement de ton invité, parce que tu l'as confondu avec un agresseur imaginaire. Tu te demandes ce qui se serait passé si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé à temps. Tu sais que tu disposes d'une force physique supérieure à la moyenne, même si tu en fais rarement usage, et tu te dis que sous l'emprise du cauchemar tu aurais pu le blesser sérieusement, ou pire. Tu as en tête des affaires sur lesquelles nous avons travaillé, où des sujets atteints de stress post-traumatique en sont arrivés à tuer des personnes innocentes sans même réaliser ce qu'ils faisaient.  
Il interrompit son flot de paroles le temps d'une minuscule pause.  
\- Tu viens de croiser les bras à la mention du syndrome de stress post-traumatique, ce qui suggère un déni, au moins partiel, à ce sujet. Tu as pourtant suffisamment de connaissances sur le sujet pour reconnaître les caractéristiques de ce genre de rêve, notamment la dissociation partielle d'avec la réalité, le réalisme du scénario combinant visions, sons, odeurs peut-être, et bien sûr l'exacerbation des émotions ressenties lors de l'événement déclencheur - je dirais le sentiment d'impuissance absolue. Tu voudrais éviter le sujet mais tu sais qu'il va falloir l'aborder, ne serait-ce que par égard pour le docteur Reid quand il va t'avouer qu'il a eu une trouille bleue en se faisant réveiller par quelqu'un qui l'agrippait sauvagement. Tu as remarqué la légère trace rouge qu'il porte à la base du cou et même si tu sais qu'il a une peau claire qui marque facilement, tu es terrifié d'avoir appuyé ton avant-bras aussi fort alors que tu ne t'en rendais même pas compte.  
Hotch se massa l'avant-bras droit.  
Spencer fit une deuxième petite pause, avant de reprendre toujours sur le même rythme:  
\- Apparemment, tu pensais avoir essayé de m'étrangler avec tes mains. Détail peu significatif de toute façon. Tu te demandes maintenant si tu lui as laissé d'autres marques : tu ne seras que faiblement rassuré d'apprendre qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qu'une douleur ligamentaire résiduelle au coude et à l'épaule droite résultant d'une tentative de blocage du bras. Ton sentiment de culpabilité à l'égard de ton collègue est d'autant plus grand que tu vas devoir lui avouer que tu n'as pas continué les séances de thérapie commencées avec le Dr Kowalski. En passant, je suis au courant, par Rossi.  
Hotch plongea la tête dans ses mains.  
\- Tu te demandes comment tu vas pouvoir t'excuser suffisamment auprès de lui. Par ailleurs, tu n'as pas tout compris mais tu as bien réalisé que c'est parce que ton subordonné a réussi à prendre en main la situation que tout cela n'a pas trop dérapé, et cela remet en question, du moins à tes yeux, ton aptitude à travailler sur le terrain avec ton équipe. Tu t'inquiètes de ce que ton subordonné va penser de toi... Tu te demandes si d'avoir été le témoin de ce moment de... d'égarement, ne va pas altérer l'image qu'il avait de toi, … celle que tu veux projeter, celle de...  
Le débit avait ralenti.  
\- Celle d'un homme fort, indestructible, qui se contrôle parfaitement et qui assure dans toutes les situations.  
Hotch l'interrompit d'un geste impatient de la main.  
\- Arrête, fit-il.  
\- J'avais fini, je crois que j'ai fait le tour de tous les enjeux.  
\- Reid, stop.  
Hotch luttait contre les larmes, et cela demandait pas mal de concentration. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois.  
L'analyse faite par Reid était proche de ce qu'il avait effectivement en tête, mis à part que dans le cerveau de Hotch, tout était mélangé, et tout tournait en boucle. J'ai lu sur beaucoup de sujets, avait-il dit la veille, mais pas sur Aaron Hotchner. A l'évidence, il serait en fait bientôt prêt à écrire sa biographie personnelle.  
Le jeune homme s'était rapproché de manière à être tout contre lui. Leurs cuisses se touchaient.  
\- Je peux quand même dire quelque chose?  
\- Oui,... bien sûr. Excuse-moi.  
Reid prit une inspiration avant de se lancer.  
\- Tu sais que moi j'ai du mal avec les contacts physiques. J'ai du mal à me laisser approcher. Je serre rarement les mains, je garde mes distances. Mais j'aimerais y travailler pour être bien avec toi. Toi, tu as du mal à te laisser approcher, mais autrement. Tu cultives une image, une apparence, pour te protéger. Ça ne me gêne pas. Mais...  
Hotch hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin que Reid termine, il avait saisi le propos.  
\- Y travailler...  
Le jeune homme se colla un peu plus contre lui. Hotch sentit le torse maigre contre son bras alors que Reid posait la tête sur son épaule. Puis une main s'aventura dans son dos. À l'évidence, il faisait de vrais efforts pour surmonter son appréhension.  
Sa main effleurait le tissu, puis elle finit par se glisser sous le tee-shirt.  
\- Attends.  
\- Quoi?  
La jolie inquiétude sur le visage du jeune homme. Il ne la méritait pas.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est très agréable... Je voulais juste te dire combien... Combien je suis désolé.  
\- Pour le cauchemar?  
\- Je t'ai fait peur, je t'ai fait mal.  
\- OK.  
Les excuses de Hotch mettaient Reid mal à l'aise.  
\- Non, non, Reid, c'est important, fit Hotch.  
Gêné, Reid demanda:  
\- Est-ce qu'on peut en reparler une autre fois?  
\- Euh, d'accord.  
\- Parce que là, j'aimerais bien...  
Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Hotch au lieu de terminer sa phrase. Leur baiser commença, lèvres closes, puis Reid entrouvrit les siennes, et comme plus tôt dans la soirée, Hotch invita Reid à découvrir sa bouche, lentement, tranquillement, avec la plus grande douceur.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Les fines mains de Reid se posèrent à nouveau sur le dos de son aîné, et le parcoururent avec maladresse, remontant jusqu'à la nuque pour se glisser dans ses cheveux, sous les oreilles, à cet endroit si sensible que Hotch en frémit. Il ne put résister à intensifier le baiser en penchant la tête et en plongeant à son tour à la découverte de la bouche du jeune homme, souhaitant plus que tout ne pas le sentir reculer. Il voulait juste lui offrir un beau moment, un baiser dont Reid garderait le souvenir toute sa vie. Il caressa sa langue gentiment, puis le laissa entremêler la sienne, dans un duo empreint de tendresse. Le jeune homme se laissait embrasser en toute confiance, et répondait à son tour, venant chercher le contact encore et encore.  
Les mains de Reid étaient plus pressantes maintenant. Hotch laissait les siennes errer sur son dos et dans ses cheveux, mais Reid avait décider d'explorer son genou et sa cuisse, avec plus de curiosité que de timidité, et s'il remontait un peu trop haut, il risquait de faire bientôt une découverte pour laquelle Hotch ne savait pas s'il était prêt.  
Il interrompit leur baiser, remarquant les joues rougies de Spencer.  
\- Quoi?  
\- Rien, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu en avais vraiment envie.  
Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils.  
\- J'ai l'air de me forcer?  
\- Non... Attends, je vais fermer la porte.  
Inutile de choquer Jack une nouvelle fois si le petit garçon se réveillait à nouveau.  
Il vint ensuite se rassoir sur le lit, remarquant le discret geste du bras de Reid pour cacher son entrejambe.  
\- Tu veux que je te laisse faire, ou que... Que je te guide?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Les deux.  
Hotch aurait aimé savoir jusqu'où Reid était prêt à aller, mais il ne pouvait pas poser la question comme ça.  
\- Reid, juste une chose : si je fais quelque chose qui te gêne, ou si tu veux arrêter, tu me le dis, ok?  
\- D'accord, répondit Reid qui avait à nouveau posé ses mains sur le dos de Hotch.  
\- Tu me promets que tu me le diras?  
\- Oui!  
Et leur baiser reprit, tandis que Reid soulevait l'étoffe du tee-shirt pour découvrir le contact de la peau de Hotch. Il explora longuement les muscles de son dos, puis entreprit de toucher les abdominaux de son supérieur, les effleurant d'abord du dos de la main. Ses mains chaudes et attentionnées suivaient les courbes naturelles des muscles. Hotch sentit un doigt s'arrêter un instant sur une des marques qu'il avait là, mais aussitôt après, Reid repartit vers son dos. Hotch se souvint qu'il les avait déjà vues, lors d'une précédente enquête où il avait changé de chemise en présence du jeune agent. Ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés dessus, puis il avait rapidement détourné le regard. Même si les cicatrices s'estompaient progressivement, Hotch savait qu'il garderait toute sa vie les marques laissées par le couteau de Foyet. Comme les blessures qu'il gardait dans la tête, ces traces s'interposeraient sans cesse désormais, dans tout ce qu'il pourrait vivre.  
Il fallait trouver le moyen de ne pas les voir.  
\- Je vais éteindre la lampe de ce côté, fit-il.  
Il pourrait retirer son tee-shirt sans trop de crainte.  
\- D'accord, répondit Reid à la limite du chuchotement.  
\- Sans vouloir te commander, Spencer, tu devrais peut-être retirer quelques vêtements.  
Hotch ne garda que son slip, et Reid se détourna pour se débarrasser de sa chemise et de son pantalon, avec lesquels il avait dormi.  
\- Tu viens sous la couette?   
Ce serait plus pratique pour le jeune homme de pouvoir masquer son érection, qui déformait son boxer bleu et que Hotch faisait semblant de n'avoir pas remarquée.  
\- D'accord.  
Ils se glissèrent dans le lit et restèrent un moment immobiles. Reid hésitait.  
\- Détends-toi, on fait ce que tu veux, comme tu veux.  
En disant cela, Hotch lui passa une main dans les cheveux, et Reid laissa glisser sa tête le long de son bras jusqu'à se retrouver niché sur son épaule.  
\- Hotch...  
\- Aaron.  
\- Aaron. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je veux.  
Pour toute réponse, Hotch reprit leur baiser. Si Reid était à l'aise quand on l'embrassait, il fallait reprendre par là pour pouvoir enchaîner.  
Le jeune homme répondit aussitôt, et ses mains reprirent d'elles-mêmes leur exploration du torse de Hotch, puis glissèrent un peu plus bas, vers le haut de ses fesses.  
\- Je peux?  
Hotch fit signe que oui, et Reid lui effleura les fessiers, avant de les palper avec attention, puis de les pétrir avec une soudaine gourmandise qui fit sourire Hotch.  
Il hésita ensuite sur la marche à suivre. Serré contre lui comme il l'était maintenant, Reid avait nécessairement remarqué l'état de son entrejambe, et Hotch espérait très fort que ce serait leur prochaine étape.  
La main de Reid glissa sur l'extérieur de sa cuisse, puis sur le dessus, si lentement que Hotch se demanda si cette lenteur était due à l'extrême malaise du jeune homme ou si elle était calculée pour qu'il finisse par demander grâce.  
\- Je peux?  
\- Non seulement tu peux, mais si tu ne le fais pas, je vais finir par hurler.  
Interloqué, Reid s'éloigna de lui pour étudier son expression. Ce qu'il vit sur le visage de son supérieur devait le fasciner, parce qu'il resta bien deux secondes à le fixer. Par chance, il enregistra ensuite le sens de ce qui venait d'être dit, et posa les doigts sur le sous-vêtement de Hotch, enveloppant finalement la bosse qui distendait le tissu.  
Il palpa le tout avec curiosité et Hotch s'autorisa un soupir. On y était presque. Il se frotta lui-même contre cette main et Reid comprit ce qu'il attendait de lui : il offrit des caresses le long du membre, à travers le tissu, puis décida de le débarrasser du sous-vêtement. Hotch l'aida à le retirer en se soulevant légèrement, et nota l'expression concentrée du jeune homme quand celui-ci reprit ses mouvements appliqués. Le sexe de Hotch était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, et il cessa de se retenir de gémir.  
Reid continua de prodiguer ses attentions. Il prenait confiance, ses caresses se faisaient plus appuyées, et sur son épaule, Hotch sentait sa respiration devenir plus rapide et plus profonde. Il lui releva la tête et se régala de son magnifique visage : les yeux assombris, les joues plus rouges encore qu'auparavant, ses lèvres entrouvertes en une expression de magnifique souffrance.  
\- Spencer, tu ne veux pas que je te touche?  
Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se crispa.  
\- Sinon, fais-le, toi.  
Une grimace d'hésitation, puis une réponse :  
\- Non. Toi.  
Alors, très doucement, Hotch glissa sa main vers son ventre, mince, musclé. Cette peau si douce. Il parvint à l'élastique du boxer et s'aventura directement dessous. Au moment où ses doigts se refermaient sur le membre gonflé du jeune homme, il entendit sa plainte, déchirante, délicieuse, tout près de son oreille. Spencer avait à nouveau enfoui son visage contre son épaule et il était impossible de voir son expression, mais il n'était pas difficile de supposer qu'il était près de la limite. Hotch regretta de ne pas s'être occupé de lui plus tôt.   
Il lui offrit plusieurs lentes caresses en remontant le long de son sexe, tout en douceur, mais il dut bientôt intensifier ses mouvements : les hanches de Reid se mirent à bouger, accentuant le contact avec la main qui lui donnait tant de plaisir.  
\- Hotch... Hotch...  
C'était beau de l'entendre enfin perdre le contrôle. Et de le sentir bouger contre lui. Il s'accrochait avec force aux épaules de Hotch, si bien que leurs deux corps se retrouvèrent quasiment collés l'un à l'autre. Hotch saisit alors leurs deux sexes ensemble pour partager avec lui ce moment. Ce contact ne sembla pas du tout déranger le jeune homme, dont les gémissements et les plaintes s'accrurent encore.  
\- Tu aimes ça?  
\- Oui...   
\- Dis-le.  
\- J'aime. J'aime ça. ..Oui, Hotch, oui...  
Hotch était gêné par la présence du sous-vêtement. Il voulut le faire glisser plus bas sur les cuisses de Reid, mais en effleurant la peau si sensible entre les cuisses du jeune homme, il déclencha une réaction qu'il n'avait pas escomptée. Reid émit un cri, de surprise et de jouissance mêlées, en même temps que tout son corps de contracta. Hotch eut le réflexe de le serrer dans ses bras, déposant des baisers dans ses cheveux alors qu'il sentait le sperme maculer son ventre, en plusieurs spasmes, et quand Reid s'effondra contre lui, il se sentit merveilleusement heureux, malgré la petite déception de n'avoir pas vu le visage du jeune homme au moment crucial.

Quand Reid eut repris ses esprits, il se retira doucement des bras puissants de Hotch, dégagea de son front les mèches de cheveux qui s'y étaient collées, et réalisa  
\- Tu n'as pas... euh?  
\- Non, pas encore.  
\- Ce n'était pas bien?  
\- Oh, si, crois-moi. Mais j'ai un peu plus d'endurance que toi.  
Et comme Reid avait l'air un peu déçu, Hotch précisa :  
\- Je pensais que tu tiendrais un peu plus, mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas fait assez attention à toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. De toute façon, tu vas apprendre à te retenir.  
\- Ah?  
\- Tu apprends vite, en général, non? Je n'ai pas d'inquiétude.  
Reid soupira, se perdit un instant dans des pensées qu'il garda pour lui, puis s'intéressa à nouveau à son superviseur. Il avait sûrement remarqué qu'une de ses mains était sous la couette, hors de vue, et qu'elle remuait légèrement..  
\- Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant, alors? Tu attends que ça passe?  
\- J'ai le choix : je peux attendre que ça passe, mais ce n'est pas le plus agréable. Je peux terminer moi-même ce qui est commencé. Ou alors tu peux m'aider.  
\- Je veux bien. Ce sera l'occasion d'apprendre.  
\- C'est sûr!  
\- Ça ne te gêne pas que je considère ça comme une expérience scientifique?  
Hotch rit.  
\- J'adore quand tu ris.  
Pris de court par le ton du jeune homme, Hotch s'arrêta aussitôt de rire et rencontra un regard amoureux. Intense, brillant. Et dire que c'était sûrement la première fois que Reid tombait amoureux.  
À ce moment, plus que tout, Hotch espéra qu'il serait à la hauteur de ce que son petit génie méritait. Il était beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Il était fragile.  
Reid et lui échangèrent un regard où chacun essayait de lire en l'autre. Puis le jeune homme se lança dans un nouveau baiser en même temps que sa main partait prendre la relève, à un endroit qui lui devenait familier.


	7. Chapter 7

Tout de suite, la montée du désir fut réamorcée, et avec elle le besoin de se libérer enfin. Reid reprit en main le sexe de Hotch et essayait de nouvelles caresses en mesurant son succès sur le visage de leur destinataire. Il perfectionnait progressivement ses gestes et leur effet était délicieux, mais Hotch préféra intervenir au milieu de son expérimentation, et jouer son rôle de professeur jusqu'au bout. Ce serait plus gratifiant que de lui déléguer totalement la tâche de l'amener jusqu'à la jouissance.  
\- Reid, j'ai envie de t'entendre. Dis-moi ce que tu as envie de faire.  
\- J'ai envie de te...  
\- Dis-le.  
\- J'ai envie de te donner du plaisir.  
\- Continue.  
\- J'ai envie de te faire jouir. J'ai envie... de te sucer.  
Cette perspective fit encore monter d'un cran l'état d'excitation de Hotch  
\- Tu aimes dire des choses comme ça?  
\- J'ai l'impression.  
\- Alors continue.  
\- J'ai envie de te voir jouir. J'ai envie de te sucer. De sucer ton... ta bite.  
Oups. Ce mot-là sonna bizarrement. Il n'était pas fait pour être prononcé par le docteur Reid. Ils s'en rendirent compte tous les deux et Reid s'arrêta. Hotch rit doucement, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, puis l'encouragea à nouveau:  
\- Continue.  
\- J'ai très envie de te sucer, reprit Reid.  
Sa bouche arriva enfin au bon niveau, et il ne montra aucune hésitation en enveloppant de sa bouche l'extrémité du membre de Hotch. Il descendit lentement, prudemment, et remonta. Prenant confiance, il effectua plusieurs allers-retours que Hotch trouva très plaisants. Mais...  
\- Tu sais, c'est encore meilleur quand on fait des choses avec la langue.  
\- Ah? D'accord.  
Mais ce n'était pas facile à expliquer. Hotch décida d'une autre manière de lui faire découvrir cet art si particulier.  
\- Spencer, lève-toi.  
Le jeune homme obéit, sortit du lit, à peine gêné cette fois par le regard que Hotch jeta à sa nudité, et se laissa guider jusqu'au mur où il s'adossa.  
\- Laisse-moi faire.  
\- Mais, et toi?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
À genoux devant lui, Hotch prit dans sa bouche l'érection déjà renaissante de Reid, et s'appliqua à quelques mouvements le long du membre. Immédiatement il entendit ses premiers soupirs plaintifs. C'était certainement la première fois qu'on lui prodiguait ce genre d'attention. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, cette fois non plus. Hotch avait envie de les amener à la jouissance en même temps.  
De sa langue, il concentra son attention sur l'extrémité rougie, gonflée, qu'il chatouilla puis agaça avant de le reprendre quasi entièrement en bouche pour de nouveaux allers et retours.  
Reid s'agrippa à la commode et Hotch freina un peu la cadence. Il taquina de la langue la base du sexe du jeune homme, et suça ses bourses déjà tendues lorsque ses cuisses s'ouvrirent pour lui faciliter l'accès, il alla même explorer un peu plus loin, du bout de la langue, curieux de voir quelle réaction il déclencherait en léchant cet endroit qu'il devinait réceptif. Il ne fut pas déçu. Reid poussa presque aussitôt une plainte sonore, superbe.  
\- Chhht, lui intima Hotch.  
Il valait mieux ne pas insister à cet endroit, il ne tenait vraiment pas à réveiller son fils. Ils garderaient ces découvertes pour une autre fois.  
Il revint prudemment vers le membre tendu, l'enveloppant à nouveau quasi entièrement de sa bouche, tout en satisfaisant à l'urgence qui se manifestait au niveau de sa propre entrejambe. Une main sur son sexe, les lèvres glissant sur celui du jeune homme, il faisait monter le plaisir et joignait ses gémissements à ceux de Reid, qui implorait maintenant, en rythme, qu'on lui donne le coup de grâce.  
\- Encore, Hotch... oui.  
Pour le rendre plus discret, il étendit un bras jusqu'au visage du plus jeune, et glissa deux doigts sur ses lèvres. À peine surpris, Reid baissa les yeux, leurs regards se croisèrent le temps de se comprendre, et Reid laissa entrer ces deux doigts dans sa bouche en même temps qu'il contemplait d'en haut le visage de son supérieur promenant sa langue le long de son sexe. Il produisit ainsi plusieurs plaintes inaudibles sur un ton plus suppliant que jamais.  
Hotch se cala sur son regard en manipulant sans douceur son propre membre, et lorsque le jeune homme ferma enfin les yeux, tête renversée contre le mur, ses bras agrippés à la commode pour ne pas s'effondrer, et qu'il explosa dans sa bouche, Hotch le rejoignit, se raccrochant d'un bras à ses hanches étroites, dans une extase presque douloureuse.

 

Écroulé au sol dans les bras de Hotch, Reid parvint enfin à parler :  
\- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te le ferai.  
\- Si tu veux.  
\- J'ai regardé.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Je ferai pareil, peut-être mieux.  
Hotch rit dans ses cheveux.  
\- Peut-être.  
\- Je crois vraiment savoir comment tu aimeras.  
\- Comment j'aimerai?  
À nouveau, Hotch fut troublé à cette évocation.  
\- Je ne suis peut-être pas encore capable de te donner tout ce dont tu rêves, mais comme tu dis, j'apprends vite. Et je comprends vite.  
\- Reid, on a le temps.  
\- Tu crois vraiment? Moi, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre. Peut-être parce que j'ai attendu trop longtemps. J'ai des choses à rattraper. Et puis, si je dois suivre le même chemin que ma mère... je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.  
Reid se leva, et s'éclipsa vers la salle de bain, laissant Hotchner seul sur le sol.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Reid, dit-il de loin. C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas se contenter d'attendre, qu'il faut saisir le moment présent. On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver, nous le voyons tous les jours, des drames arrivent... et crois-moi, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Mais profiter du présent, ce n'est pas se précipiter. Prendre le temps de la découverte, c'est important, et ce sont de beaux moments aussi.  
\- Mais c'est bien de découvertes que je te parle. Découvrir des choses avec toi, comme là cette nuit...Tu sais...  
Reid revint dans la chambre, une serviette autour du corps, et lui adressa un regard perçant, avant de continuer.  
\- Tu sais, tout à l'heure tu as bien insisté en me disant de te prévenir si quelque chose me gênait. Crois-moi, et retiens bien ça, je ne ferai rien, et je ne te laisserai rien me faire, dont je n'aurais pas envie moi-même. Ni toi ni personne d'autre.  
Hotch avait du mal à comprendre ce que signifiait ce regard acéré.  
\- Spencer, loin de moi l'envie de te décourager, mais j'ai l'impression que tu te méprends sur le sens d'une relation à deux. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de faire ce que l'autre veut. D'ailleurs, que ce soit avec moi ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre dans ta vie, retiens bien cela : si tu crois que tu dois faire tout ce que l'autre veut pour le garder, tu ne seras jamais heureux. Il faut que tu penses à ton bonheur à toi, il faut que tu saches ce que toi tu veux, et que tu saches le demander. Tu mérites d'être heureux et qu'on s'occupe de faire ton bonheur.  
\- Tu penses que tu sais ce qui ferait mon bonheur?  
Le ton de Reid était dubitatif. Presque amer. Le jeune homme était retourné dans le lit. Il prenait à nouveau ses distances.  
Hotch se leva à son tour, et vint s'asseoir, toujours nu, sur le lit.  
\- Je n'ai pas cette prétention, répondit-il aussi honnêtement que possible, mais je veux essayer de t'aider à définir ce qui te rend heureux.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Je te l'ai dit. Parce que je pense que tu le mérites.  
Hotch eut l'impression, une seconde après, que ce n'était pas la réponse que Reid attendait. Mais pour l'instant, c'était la seule qu'il pouvait donner.  
Il se leva.  
\- Il va bientôt faire jour. On pourrait peut-être dormir un peu. Je m'occuperai de Jack quand il se réveillera, mais rien ne t'empêche de dormir un peu plus. 

Hotch passa lui aussi par la salle de bains, puis il se remit au lit. Reid n'objecta rien quand il éteignit toutes les lumières. Il était déjà endormi.


	8. Chapter 8

Reid rejoignit Hotch dans la cuisine et se servit un café, qu'il but debout près de la cafetière. Hotch se demandait à quoi il pensait. Le jeune docteur, d'habitude si prompt à partager ce qu'il avait en tête sans même qu'on le lui demande, était étrangement silencieux.  
Hotch osa finalement le lui demander.  
\- Est-ce que tu es en train de te refaire le film de la nuit dans ta tête, ou bien de tenter d'analyser tes expériences? Ou penses-tu complètement à autre chose?  
L'hésitation et le malaise du jeune homme étaient manifestes. Il contracta plusieurs fois les mâchoires, comme il faisait lorsqu'il était hésitant, avant de répondre.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de t'en faire part, finit-il par dire. Ne m'en veux pas.  
Hotch fit l'effort de ne pas essayer de décoder ce qu'il gardait pour lui. Il regarda par la fenêtre l'herbe du jardin, puis parla sans le regarder.  
\- Quand tu as rejoint l'équipe, je me suis un peu renseigné sur les personnes à QI élevé. Bien que chacun soit différent, il y a des constantes qui m'ont paru importantes.  
\- Mémoire anormalement développée, interrompit le jeune homme, difficulté à se concentrer durablement sur un sujet, propension à examiner tous les aspects d'une question, forte émotivité, tendance à la classification et à la catégorisation, isolement affectif, remise en question de toute affirmation non démontrée...  
Hotch l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.  
\- Spencer, je sais, c'est bon, je te dis que je me suis renseigné. J'ai beaucoup lu.  
Reid baissa les yeux vers le fond de sa tasse et Hotchner ne sut plus comment continuer. Il avait eu l'intention de lui dire qu'il avait compris la fragilité émotionnelle de Reid depuis le début. Comme le reste de l'équipe sûrement, il avait deviné la douleur qu'il devait y avoir à être différent, décalé, isolé des autres, à se sentir incompris et parfois détesté, alors même qu'à la maison le jeune Spencer s'était retrouvé seul, très tôt, son père étant parti et sa mère mentalement indisponible. Il imaginait quelle soif de liens le jeune Spencer devait ressentir.  
Maintenant, il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur de cette attente, lui qui avait déçu une femme aussi merveilleuse et aussi indépendante que Haley en n'étant pas assez là pour elle.  
Il avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer si Spencer commençait à avoir besoin de lui, à dépendre de son affection. Il ne regrettait pas la nuit qu'ils avaient passée, mais avait peur d'avoir pris une décision qui n'était pas dans l'intérêt de Reid.  
Ou alors, il avait peur tout court.

Peut-être Reid l'avait-il compris. Ou peut-être fut-ce pour une autre raison. Toujours est-il qu'il termina sa tasse et déclara:  
\- Je vais rentrer, vous laisser Jack et toi passer un weekend en famille.  
Et Hotch dut reconnaître qu'il était soulagé de cette décision. Il proposa :  
\- On pourrait se voir lundi en fin de journée, si tu n'as rien de prévu. A moins qu'on soit appelés pour une affaire quelque part, évidemment.  
Spencer approuva de la tête, et ajouta :  
\- Je crois qu'il faudra que je te reparle de ton cauchemar.  
Comme Jack déboula dans la pièce à ce moment, Hotch n'eut pas la possibilité d'objecter quoi que ce soit. Spencer récupéra son sac.  
\- Tu t'en vas, Spencer?  
Jack avait un étrange attachement pour le jeune homme, alors qu'ils ne se voyaient que lors des quelques dîners de fin d'année de l'équipe du BAU.  
\- Oui, je rentre chez moi, Jack. Je te souhaite un beau weekend avec ton père.  
Sur ce, Spencer se dirigea vers la porte que Hotch lui ouvrit, et les laissa sur un simple « au revoir » de la main.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre en forme de "case fic".  
> Là aussi, c'était pour essayer...

\- Salle de réunion dans cinq minutes.  
JJ faisait passer le message entre les bureaux avant d'aller prévenir Pénélope Garcia dans son antre.  
Depuis son bureau, Hotch jeta un coup d’œil en direction de Reid. Le jeune homme s'était comporté comme les autres jours depuis son arrivée. Le briefing qui allait suivre, puis leur intervention sur le terrain dès l'après-midi, allaient aider Hotch à savoir s'ils pouvaient entreprendre une relation suivie sans mettre en péril leur travail. Pour Hotch, c'était une condition indispensable. Non, c'était LA condition.  
Ils partaient pour Lewiston, dans le Maine, à la recherche d'un suspect qui avait déjà enlevé quatre mères de famille avant de les séquestrer plusieurs jours puis de les tuer d'un coup de fusil et de les abandonner dans des endroits isolés. La disparition d'une femme de trente-six ans dans la même zone géographique laissait à penser qu'il s'agissait du même individu.  
Il y avait peu de chances que les membres du BAU soient de retour le soir-même, ce qui annulait de facto le rendez-vous convenu entre Hotch et Reid. Ce n'était pas plus mal : pendant le weekend, Hotch avait bien compris qu'il aurait besoin de temps pour s'adapter à la nouvelle situation. Reid aussi, sûrement. Parmi les traits caractéristiques des personnes à QI élevé, il y avait la difficulté à s'adapter au changement. Ces quelques jours dans le Maine seraient pour lui l'occasion d'assimiler et d'intégrer les nouvelles données.

 

Il pleuvait quand leur avion atterrit à Augusta, et la pluie continua après leur arrivée au centre de police de Lewiston. Fantastique, pensa Hotch. Le dossier, compilé par JJ à partir des informations données par la police locale, ne donnait pas assez d'éléments pour arriver à un profil utilisable, et leur séjour risquait de durer plusieurs jours. Si le temps ne s'améliorait pas, cela jouerait sur le moral de l'équipe.  
Reid, Rossi et Prentiss s'attaquèrent à l'audition des témoins et des familles tandis que Hotch et Morgan se rendaient sur les endroits où les corps avaient été découverts.  
Ils se retrouvèrent en fin d'après-midi au poste de police où JJ s'entretenait avec les policiers ayant travaillé sur l'affaire. Une salle avait été mise à leur disposition et JJ y avait affiché les photos et les éléments du dossier.  
\- Notre suspect doit connaître les habitudes des familles, résuma Prentiss. il intervient toujours à un moment où les enfants sont à l'école ou à la crèche, quand la mère est seule. Il cible les femmes au foyer.  
\- La façon dont les corps ont été retrouvés, intervint Morgan en montrant les photos, laisse à penser qu'il a du respect pour ses victimes. Mais la façon de tuer est inhabituelle. Un fusil de chasse, cela induit une relation de type prédateur-proie. C'est une mise à mort animale, il domine sa victime et se distancie.  
JJ continua en présentant ce qu'on savait sur les conditions de la détention des victimes et l'absence de tout signe de mauvais traitements.  
Reid prit la parole :  
\- Il peut être à la recherche d'une mère ou d'une épouse. Il ne veut pas avoir affaire aux enfants, il cherche apparemment à les écarter du scénario. Il cherche peut-être à prendre la place du père, mais écarte les enfants par souci de ne pas leur faire de mal. Ou bien il se positionne lui-même comme l'enfant de ces mères et veut les avoir pour lui seul. La question clé serait peut-être : qu'est-ce qui dans la représentation qu'il construit le conduit à tuer?  
Rossi lista quelques hypothèses que JJ nota sur le tableau.  
Hotch posa une question collective :  
\- Qu'avons-nous comme pistes pour notre profil?  
JJ dressa une autre liste avec les propositions de chacun. La possession du fusil de chasse, la connaissance des habitudes des familles, la possibilité de séquestrer quelqu'un et tout ce que cela supposait socialement et géographiquement, la force physique nécessaire pour transporter les corps, les dates des enlèvements...  
Déjà suffisamment de données pour mettre Garcia au travail. Bon.  
Et pour Hotch, suffisamment de coups d'œil vers Reid pour voir que le jeune docteur était à cent pour cent focalisé sur leur enquête. Bien.

Il était près de vingt heures et la pluie continuait à tomber. L'équipe se retrouva dans un bar local pour faire une pause. Pas question d'alcool, ils allaient passer la nuit à éplucher les témoignages et rapports de police. Morgan et Hotch prirent un soda, Prentiss un jus de fruits, Rossi une limonade et Reid un chocolat chaud malgré les moqueries de Morgan.  
Hotch surveillait l'écran de télévision, où le mari de la dernière disparue devait donner une interview d'un instant à l'autre. JJ avait passé du temps avec lui pour le préparer à répondre à quelques questions des journalistes locaux.  
\- Le cacao est plus riche en antioxydants que la plupart des fruits et légumes, se défendait Reid en versant du sucre dans sa tasse. C'est un aliment essentiel dans la lutte contre le vieillissement des cellules.  
Il parlait fort pour se faire entendre. Le barman avait mis une chaîne de radio locale qui passait du RnB et cela avait l'air de convenir à ses clients habituels.  
\- Ça doit être pour ça que seules les mamies boivent ce genre de chose.  
Morgan se moquait gentiment, et les autres ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Un peu de bonne humeur faisait du bien avant de reprendre le travail.  
L'image sur l'écran de télévision changea et Hotch demanda au barman de monter le son. L'homme qui apparut avait l'air dévasté par la disparition de sa femme, mais s'adressait à leur suspect d'une voix ferme. Comme JJ lui avait conseillé de le faire, il parlait d'elle au présent, en utilisant son prénom, en évoquant leurs enfants et en listant quelques anecdotes.  
\- Au fait, Reid, demanda Hotch en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre, est-ce que tous les enfants fréquentent les mêmes écoles?  
Le jeune homme lui fit répéter sa question.  
\- Je me demandais s'il y a des points communs entre les écoles, ou les garderies, fréquentées par les enfants de chacune des victimes.  
Il vit Reid se concentrer pour passer en revue ce qu'il avait mémorisé des témoignages des familles.  
\- Les enfants scolarisés ne vont pas dans les mêmes établissements, les familles ont mentionné trois écoles différentes. Par contre...  
Il fronçait les sourcils comme souvent quand il faisait appel à sa mémoire.  
\- Je crois qu'au moins deux des familles ont mis les plus petits à la même halte-garderie, mais... je ne me souviens pas si les autres...  
Hotch insista :  
\- On leur a sûrement posé la question à tous.  
Spencer ferma les yeux.  
\- Je ne sais pas... Je...  
\- Reid, c'est important.  
Au lieu de répondre, le jeune agent eut une sorte d'exclamation contrariée.  
\- Hahhh...J'ai besoin d'air!  
Il se leva d'un coup, prit son manteau d'un geste énervé, et quitta le bar. Par la fenêtre, Hotch le vit, de dos, qui essayait visiblement de retrouver son calme.  
Rossi et Morgan n'avaient rien raté de la scène et regardèrent leur supérieur sans cacher leur curiosité. Hotch nota l'attention extrême de Rossi, ses yeux de profiler en éveil. Mais il n'était pas question de courir dehors après lui. Au contraire, c'était sans doute l'occasion de faire comprendre à Reid qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à un traitement de faveur. Surtout si sa mémoire habituellement infaillible donnait soudain des signes de faiblesse. Il fallait pouvoir compter sur son cerveau.  
Prentiss aussi attendait de voir si Hotch allait le suivre dehors. Comme ni lui ni les deux hommes ne bougeaient, elle se leva, prit son manteau en murmurant quelque chose qui devait être « Ah, les hommes, je vous jure... » et sortit à la suite de Reid.  
Il la vit s'approcher du jeune homme, lui toucher le bras et lui parler, et Hotch fut surpris par le soupçon de jalousie qu'il sentit poindre au fond de lui. Reid répondit brièvement puis détourna la tête. Elle eut l'air d'insister mais sans obtenir de réponse.  
Elle finit par rentrer, l'air désolé.  
Dehors, sous la pluie, Reid passa une main dans ses cheveux dégoulinant de pluie. Il traversa la rue et retourna au poste de police.  
Sur l'écran de télévision, des prévisions météo maussades avaient remplacé la brève conférence de presse. Hotch récupéra son manteau, attentif à ne manifester aucune hâte, et quitta enfin le bar, suivi de près par le reste de l'équipe.  
À peine arrivé dans la salle où ils avaient réuni leurs dossiers, Hotch eut sa réponse.  
\- Les jeunes enfants ne fréquentent pas non plus les mêmes garderies, il y en a trois différentes dans les rapports d'enquête.  
Et avant même que Hotch n'ait à poser la question suivante, Reid précisa:  
\- Il y en a trois à Lewiston et une autre dans les environs proches. Ça vaut quand même la peine de chercher dans cette voie mais ça n'est pas significatif statistiquement  
Le cerveau du jeune homme fonctionnait à nouveau normalement. Ou plutôt, à nouveau anormalement. Hotch lui demanderait plus tard ce qui lui avait pris dans le bar.  
\- On a recroisé les autres données? Garcia?  
\- Je l'appelle, fit Morgan.  
Mais finalement, ni les lieux fréquenté par les familles, ni leurs listes de contacts, ni leurs loisirs ou leurs vacances, ne laissaient apparaître de coïncidence exploitable.  
Rossi exprima tout haut ce que chacun pensait :  
\- Actuellement, nos seuls espoirs d'identifier notre tueur sont un profil flou, le hasard d'un témoignage si quelqu'un avait aperçu quelque chose de suspect depuis l'enlèvement, ou la découverte du prochain corps.  
\- Au travail, tout le monde, lança Hotch, nous avons une victime séquestrée quelque part en ce moment-même. On reprend les rapports de police, les rapports d'autopsie, les témoignages, on épluche tout. Demain, on ira sur les lieux de chaque enlèvement pour affiner notre profil avant de le communiquer à la police locale.  
Dehors, la nuit était tombée et la pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée.

 

* * * * *

L'hôtel le plus accessible ne proposait que de petites chambres et JJ avait jugé préférable de leur réserver chacun une chambre. Quand passé minuit Hotch et Rossi encouragèrent tout le monde à aller dormir quelques heures, chacun regagna sa chambre.  
Hotch se demanda si Reid oserait venir frapper à sa porte. Avant de fermer les rideaux, il regarda par la fenêtre les toits des maisons de la petite ville, sur lesquels la pluie continuait de tomber. Il y avait peu de circulation, très peu de lumières allumées dans les habitations.  
Quelque part, pas loin, un tueur détenait une future victime.  
Depuis le temps, il savait que c'était en se reposant suffisamment que son équipe et lui avaient le plus de chance d'identifier et de localiser les criminels, mais c'était toujours difficile de trouver le sommeil en plein milieu d'une enquête. Déjà, en temps normal, avec les cauchemars qu'ils faisaient tous, et lui en particulier, le sommeil ne se laissait pas facilement trouver, mais encore plus quand des vies se trouvaient placées entre leurs mains.  
Il s'offrait parfois une petite dose d'alcool. Il avait utilisé pendant un temps des calmants légers prescrits par son médecin. Certains soirs aussi, il se masturbait rapidement pour s'endormir grâce au flot d'endorphines que générait l'activité.  
Il desserra sa cravate en se demandant quelle méthode Reid utilisait.  
On frappa à la porte. S'attendant à trouver Reid, Hotch fut surpris de voir que c'était Rossi.  
\- Dave, qu'y a-t-il?  
\- Désolé de te déranger. Est-ce que tout va bien, entre Reid et toi?  
Hotch suspecta aussitôt que Rossi était venu frapper à sa porte pour savoir si Reid se trouvait avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en demander confirmation.  
\- Oui, pourquoi?  
\- Hotch...  
Le ton était plein de reproches.  
\- Écoute, Dave, je lui parlerai, mais je t'assure que ça n'était rien d'important.  
Rossi essaya un instant de décrypter un peu plus, mais Hotch était sur ses gardes et à part son nœud de cravate légèrement desserré, il affichait sa façade habituelle.  
\- Bon, eh bien bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit, Dave.  
Il aurait dû prendre quelques minutes dans la soirée mais avait trouvé à chaque fois des raisons pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec lui. Et s'il allait le voir maintenant? Mais si Reid était déjà couché? Il était peut-être encore temps.

Il alla frapper à la porte de sa chambre.  
Reid lui ouvrit presque aussitôt. Il ne montra aucune surprise quand Hotch entra et referma la porte.  
\- Désolé de te déranger, Reid.  
Reid ne répondit rien. Il attendait manifestement de connaître la nature de cette visite nocturne.  
\- Je voulais juste comprendre pourquoi tu es parti en colère tout à l'heure.  
\- Je... C'était à cause du bruit.  
\- Du bruit?  
Hotch l'avait déjà vu réfléchir dans un environnement plus bruyant que ça.  
\- Oui, ça m'arrive parfois. Il y avait l'émission de télé, la musique, tes questions, et... Euh, les étagères... Des fois je n'arrive pas à fonctionner au milieu de trop de parasites.  
Avait-il bien dit les étagères? Hotch avait sans doute mal compris. Il constata simplement :  
\- Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte.  
\- Le... Mon cerveau essayait de suivre le morceau de musique... Des fois ... C'est à cause de certains harmoniques, parfois mon cerveau se bloque dessus. Et comme j'essayais d'entendre ce que disait l'homme aux journalistes...  
\- Il disait la même chose que d'habitude, objecta Hotch. JJ l'avait briefé comme toujours dans les cas d'enlèvements...  
\- Oui mais... Des fois il peut y avoir de nouvelles données... Dans la façon dont la personne choisit ses mots, ça peut... Enfin, tu sais, j'analyse ça sans vraiment le vouloir.  
Hotch le savait aussi, même si le fonctionnement du cerveau de Reid restait un mystère.  
\- Je n'étais pas en colère, précisa Reid, j'avais juste besoin de sortir de tout ça. Il y avait trop de choses d'un coup. C'était juste... sur le moment. Sans compter que depuis ce matin tu m'observes avec insistance comme si soudain tu doutais de mes capacités de travail, et que ça augmente la pression.  
\- D'accord, accepta Hotch.  
\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai cette espèce de... de saturation. Quand nous étions dans le Nevada, par exemple, et qu'il y avait cette réunion dans l'église, et aussi lors des meurtres de retraités à Fort Lauderdale, le jour où-  
\- C'est bon, coupa Hotch qui ne souhaitait pas écouter une litanie d'anciennes enquêtes. Je voulais juste être sûr que ce n'était pas à cause des questions que je te posais, je me suis demandé si c'était parce que j'étais trop insistant ou parce que je parlais plus fort qu'en temps normal, tu aurais pu mal le prendre.  
\- Non, non. Ce n'était pas à cause de toi. C'est juste moi et mon cerveau bizarre. La routine.  
Reid dirigeait son ironie contre lui-même. C'était inhabituel, mais Hotch ne dit rien.  
\- Bon, fit-il. Eh bien je suis content de savoir que tout va bien, je vais te laisser dormir.  
\- Euh, d'accord.  
Hotch nota bien que Reid avait l'air légèrement déçu, mais il n'avait pas essayé de le faire rester, ou de lui demander quand ils pourraient se voir à nouveau.  
Juste avant que la porte ne se referme, Hotch la retint.  
\- Tu as parlé des étagères?  
Reid ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de les rouvrir.  
\- Hotch... Si je t'explique maintenant, ça va me prendre des heures. C'est... C'est juste mon cerveau. Comme pour la musique.  
\- OK. Une autre fois?  
\- Si tu y tiens.  
\- Bonne nuit, Reid.  
Hotch laissa la porte se refermer, et revint dans sa chambre en essayant d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait. Il y avait un sentiment de soulagement : Reid fonctionnait normalement malgré leur nuit pour le moins particulière, et Hotch commençait à envisager sérieusement de faire évoluer sa relation avec le jeune homme. Reid pouvait être discret, et travailler correctement avec lui, sans rien demander. Il fallait tout de même être prudent. Reid ne laissait rien paraître, mais il pouvait garder beaucoup de choses pour lui. Trop de choses, parfois.  
Comme c'était compliqué, songea Hotch en faisant couler l'eau de la douche.  
Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude, encore pensif. Quand Reid avait dit : _Ce n'était pas à cause de toi_ , Hotch n'avait-il pas ressenti une légère déception?  
Il se trouva pathétique.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Les maisons des victimes, où avaient eu lieu les disparitions, leur apportèrent plusieurs éléments. Hotch était avec Morgan et Prentiss sur le lieu de la dernière disparition pendant que Reid et Rossi visitaient une autre famille.

Les femmes étaient parties d'elles-mêmes, elles devaient connaître leur ravisseur, ou il avait réussi à leur inspirer confiance. Elles disparaissaient de leur domicile dans la matinée, vers neuf ou dix heures du matin.

\- Savez-vous si elle a emporté quelque chose avec elle? demanda Morgan au mari de la dernière victime.

\- J'ai retrouvé son sac à main et ses clés, son portable, elle n'a sans doute rien pris. Difficile de dire si quelque chose manque, vous savez...

Il fit un geste vers le séjour, passablement en désordre. Des jouets, des dessins et des crayons s'étalaient partout, une pile de linge à ranger occupait un des fauteuils : cette maison abritait une famille, elle ne ressemblait en rien à une photo d'un magazine de décoration d'intérieur.

\- C'est beaucoup de travail, fit Prentiss, de s'occuper d'une famille nombreuse. S'en plaignait-elle parfois?

\- Oui, souvent, mais je sais qu'au fond elle ne regrettait pas le choix que nous avons fait.

\- Le choix?

\- Elle a décidé d'arrêter de travailler pour s'occuper de la maison. Cela fait neuf ans.

Prentiss et Morgan échangèrent un regard avec Hotch. Un nouvel élément pour la victimologie. Toutes ces femmes avaient sans doute été forcées de mettre de côté leur vie professionnelle. Leurs conjoints gagnaient suffisamment bien leur vie.

 

\- La difficulté, remarqua Rossi une fois de retour au poste de police, c'est que la victimologie dans cette situation doit se faire autour des victimes, mais aussi des conjoints et des enfants.

Les recherches s'orientaient donc sur de nouvelles idées, basées sur le revenu des parents, sur les habitudes spécifiques aux familles nombreuses...

Rossi réfléchit :

\- Le fait qu'une mère se plaigne de sa situation pourrait induire chez notre sujet un comportement punitif : cette femme a une famille qu'elle ne mérite pas... ou bien -

\- Ou bien cela rappelle au sujet une relation particulière avec sa propre mère, compléta Hotch.

\- JJ, demanda soudain Reid, à qui se plaindrait une mère débordée par les tâches ménagères et les enfants?

JJ sourit avant de répondre.

\- À son conjoint d'abord. À ses voisines, aux parents d'élèves rencontrés devant les écoles et garderies. À la famille.

Elle réfléchit un peu plus et ajouta

\- Aux personnes qui entrent dans la maison et qui remarquent le désordre. Elle devrait se sentir gênée, chercher à s'excuser.

Morgan lista, de mémoire :

\- Plombier, facteur, réparateurs en tout genre, VRP, employés de la compagnie d'électricité ou d'eau ou du câble...

Hotch demanda :

\- Nous avons déjà établi la liste des personnes étant entrées aux domiciles des familles dans les trois derniers mois?

\- Oui, intervint Garcia via haut-parleur. J'ai déjà jeté un coup d’œil.

\- Quels recoupements significatifs?

\- Relevés d'électricité, facteur, livraisons de pizza. Classique.

\- Vérifions à tout hasard de ce côté-là.

\- Je vous envoie les adresses tout de suite, mes mignons, fit Garcia.

 

 

Après avoir fait un bilan d'équipe et communiqué aux policiers locaux un profil aussi précis que possible, ils firent une pause déjeuner sans quitter leur salle de travail.

Hotch jeta plusieurs coups d’œil à Reid qui comme toujours était plongé dans ses réflexions, une tasse de café presque vide entre les mains. Il aurait voulu prendre une vraie pause, s'asseoir un peu à l'écart avec lui, même simplement pour l'entendre partager ses pensées. Il avait envie de sentir les yeux noisettes du jeune homme se tourner vers lui, se poser sur lui.

Comme en réponse, Reid regarda alors dans sa direction. La première seconde, son regard fut une innocente interrogation. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il eut l'air de comprendre que Hotch le regardait sans autre raison que le besoin de le regarder. Leur échange dura alors quelques secondes de plus, le jeune homme gardant une expression neutre, avant de se détourner en plongeant le nez dans sa tasse.

\- Un des livreurs de pizza de Lewiston Pizza a été renvoyé la semaine dernière, annonça Garcia, suite à plusieurs retards. Robert Stern. Je viens de vous envoyer l'adresse.

\- Morgan? Demanda Hotch en récupérant son imperméable.

\- C'est parti.

 

 

Ils avaient perdu leur temps. L'ex-livreur de pizza était absent, Garcia avait pisté son téléphone portable et cherché les adresses de ses proches pour le localiser, ils l'avaient finalement trouvé à la sortie d'un cinéma, et il n'avait rien à voir avec leur affaire.

Pendant ce temps, Prentiss et Reid avaient reconstitué les emplois du temps des victimes et de leurs familles dans les jours précédent leur enlèvement, puis passé en revue les activités professionnelles qu'elles avaient abandonnées pour se consacrer à leur famille. Sans résultat pour le moment.

Ils mangèrent des sandwichs en silence. La pluie, qui avait presque cessé dans l'après-midi, avait repris, et la nuit s'annonçait longue.

Vers vingt-deux heures, Reid et JJ avaient entrepris de repérer sur une carte les lieux où les corps avaient été déposés et les routes possibles pour y accéder. Hotch réalisait qu'ils n'avaient que peu de chance de boucler l'affaire rapidement. Il fit un bilan des pistes à suivre pour le lendemain : fast-foods, pédiatres, magasins de jouets, magasins de vêtements pour enfants, locations de DVD... Ils allaient passer des heures à analyser les listes que Garcia leur donnerait, mais au moins ils feraient quelque chose.

Pour l'heure, ils avaient besoin de repos.

\- Allez dormir, ordonna-t-il finalement, on se retrouve ici demain à sept heures et demie.

Moroses, les membres du BAU prirent le chemin de l'hôtel.

 

Dans sa chambre, Hotch se prit à espérer que Reid viendrait frapper à sa porte, avant de songer que le jeune homme n'oserait pas, même à supposer qu'il en meure d'envie. Et puis, il y avait trop de risque qu'une autre personne de l'équipe ne vienne frapper à sa porte pour une raison ou une autre.

Hotch prit finalement sa décision : il avait envie de passer quelques instants avec lui. Il devait y avoir un moyen.

Quand Reid ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Hotch lui demanda simplement:

\- Tu aurais un peu de temps à m'accorder?

Cela pouvait s'interpréter comme on voulait, mais le jeune homme ne demanda pas de précision et prit son manteau pour suivre Hotch.

Le petit bar ne devait pas encore être fermé. Hotch entraîna Reid jusque sur le trottoir, il remonta le col de son imper pour traverser, et ils parcoururent les quelques rues sous la pluie, à la lumière orange des lampadaires à sodium.

\- Entre, fit-il en ouvrant la porte du bar pour laisser passer Spencer.

Il y avait encore quelques clients accoudés au bar, dont deux hommes qui devaient avoir pas mal bu et qui parlaient un peu trop fort.

Hotch choisit une table au fond de la salle et posa son manteau.

\- Chocolat chaud? proposa-t-il, sans sourire.

Spencer acquiesça en s'asseyant.

Hotch revint une minute après avec une tasse de chocolat fumante et un double scotch.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et même si Reid n'avait pas l'air trop mal à l'aise, le silence entre eux était pesant. Hotch finit par parler.

\- Je crois que j'avais besoin de passer un peu de temps juste avec toi.

Spencer sourit maladroitement sans répondre. Hotch regarda ses longs doigts fins qui tenaient la large tasse en porcelaine. Il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas le laisser regagner sa chambre sans l'avoir au moins embrassé.

Plusieurs clients quittèrent le bar. Il était tard. Le barman entreprit de balayer la salle, sans doute pour faire comprendre aux clients restants qu'il n'allait pas tarder à fermer.

Se tournant à nouveau vers Reid, Hotch vit que celui-ci s'était perdu dans la contemplation des murs de la pièce. Il suivit son regard vers les étagères qui couvraient le mur derrière le bar, au-dessus de la caisse.

\- Tu m'expliques, pour les étagères?

Reid fronça les sourcils, clairement contrarié.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est là? accusa-t-il. Tu veux savoir à quel point mon cerveau est anormal?

\- Non, je suis juste curieux, répondit Hotch.

Et comme Reid n'avait pas l'air convaincu, Hotch fit l'effort de laisser tomber toute trace de son visage d'agent Hotchner.

\- Je te donne ma parole, Spencer, que je veux juste essayer de te comprendre un peu mieux.

Les yeux noisette du jeune homme le scrutèrent. Il avait l'air tellement fragile par moments.

\- Ou... essayer de te comprendre un peu, rectifia Hotch.

Cela fit naître un sourire amer sur le visage de Reid. Finalement, le jeune génie se lança.

\- Regarde les étagères sur le mur. Non, uniquement celles en bois, les deux en verre ont été rajoutées après. Celles en bois ont été faites sur mesure. Tu vois les petites niches, elles sont espacées régulièrement à partir du milieu, mais il y a deux endroits où la symétrie n'est pas parfaite.

Hotch essayait de suivre.

\- Il y a la deuxième niche à droite en bas, qui a été un peu agrandie, sans doute à cause de la prise de courant qui se trouvait juste à la limite.

\- OK, répondit Hotch.

\- Par contre, tu vois, l'autre plus haut... Tu la vois?

Spencer attendait.

Hotch se concentra. Il tourna un peu sa chaise et observa avec attention.

\- Celle avec les liqueurs, au-dessus des whiskies irlandais?

\- Troisième niveau, milieu droite, confirma Reid.

Il eut un sourire de gamin, et à nouveau, Hotch sut qu'il allait devoir l'embrasser.

\- Elle est plus large que celle de l'autre côté, de dix centimètres environ, sans raison.

\- Et?

\- Eh bien, si tu permutes les bouteilles qui sont à côté des espaces de décalage... Celle qui est de l'autre côté, là, et celle qui est deux étages en-dessous, ici...

Reid pointait du doigt mais Hotch n'était pas sûr de le suivre.

\- Et en mettant ces trois-là plus serrées, tu rétablis la symétrie entre les deux côtés, et tu as un intervalle vide à chaque niveau le long des deux diagonales.

Il avait un petit sourire triomphal, qui ne dura qu'un instant parce qu'il voyait bien que Hotch n'avait pas suivi la fin.

\- Désolé, tu m'as perdu au milieu des permutations.

\- Pas grave, fit le jeune homme en reprenant sa tasse dans ses mains.

\- De toute façon, remarqua Hotch, on ne peut pas vraiment échanger les sirops et les bouteilles de bourbons, ça ferait désordre.

\- Mais géométriquement, ça serait équilibré.

Hotch termina son verre.

\- Ton cerveau recherche un équilibre géométrique?

\- Il recherche un schéma ou une répétition. Ou une symétrie. Il le fait automatiquement, c'est un peu comme une compulsion. Mais qui reste à l'état de proposition visuelle.

\- Comme un TOC?

\- Pas tout à fait, ce serait un TOC si je le faisais effectivement, comme les personnes qui alignent leurs stylos ou leurs couverts selon des parallèles imaginaires. De toute façon, le diagnostic d'un TOC implique que le sujet soit gêné quotidiennement par sa compulsion, par le temps qu'il passe à y céder.

Hotch le savait, mais la laissa continuer.

\- Moi, je visualise les changements à apporter, mais je n'ai pas besoin de réellement me lever, de passer derrière le bar et d'aller déplacer les bouteilles. Heureusement.

Reid souriait, et Hotch répondit à son sourire pour ne pas le froisser. Puis il demanda :

\- On y va?

Le jeune homme termina sa boisson et se leva. Il avait une petite trace de chocolat au coin de la bouche, comme un enfant, et Hotch ne put résister à l'envie de la lui essuyer du bout du doigt. Reid se figea, pris de court par cette initiative inattendue. Comme le barman les regardait bizarrement, Hotch se dirigea rapidement vers la porte en baissant la tête, et Reid le suivit.

Ils parcoururent les rues en sens inverse, à travers la nuit pluvieuse. Hotch cherchait des yeux un endroit où il pourrait discrètement embrasser Reid avant qu'ils n'arrivent en vue de l'hôtel.

Il regardait de tous les côtés et son intention devait être facile à deviner : il sentit les doigts de Spencer prendre sa main, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui :

\- Ici, fit le jeune homme en le tirant vers un petit parking où étaient garées quelques camionnettes.

Il devait y avoir de meilleurs endroits pour partager discrètement un baiser romantique, mais entre deux camions, sous la pluie, Aaron Hotchner se lança dans un baiser intense et éperdu, auquel son jeune équipier répondit immédiatement. Les doigts dans les cheveux de Spencer, Aaron l'embrassait avec fougue, le collant à la carrosserie trempée d'un des véhicules, oubliant toute délicatesse. Le goût du chocolat se mêlait dans sa bouche à la froideur des gouttes de pluie, et il retrouvait l'odeur du jeune homme, celle de sa peau, mélangée à celle de ses cheveux mouillés. Sous sa bouche, Spencer haletait, gémissant, et Hotch sentait ses mains s'agripper à son cou, à son col, et tant pis si la pluie en profitait pour lui couler dans le dos.

Ils s'interrompirent et Hotch se régala un instant des yeux égarés de Spencer. Le baiser l'avait visiblement chamboulé. Hotch aurait voulu lui faire partager d'autres choses, là tout de suite. Il colla son front à l'épaule du jeune homme en essayant de retrouver son calme. Si seulement... Si seulement ils n'étaient pas au milieu d'une enquête. Si seulement ils pouvaient partager leur chambre pour la nuit sans risquer d'éveiller les soupçons des autres. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas comme seule perspective pour le lendemain une longue et difficile journée. Si seulement le FBI n'avait pas cette politique réactionnaire vis à vis des relations personnelles sur le lieu de travail. Si seulement...

\- Les livraisons de surgelés, fit Reid.

Hotch ne se sentit même pas offusqué de savoir que le cerveau de Reid était parti dans une toute autre direction que le sien après ce baiser féroce. Ce soir, dans le bar, il avait encore eu la confirmation que pour ce qui étaient des cerveaux, le sien et celui de Reid ne venaient pas de la même planète.

\- Au moins trois des familles avaient recours à des services de livraison de courses à domicile... Mais pourquoi Garcia n'en a pas parlé?

C'était une piste intéressante. La camionnette aurait pu faciliter le transport des corps. Les livreurs pouvaient avoir des horaires irréguliers. Ils avaient accès à l'intérieur des maisons et souvent à la cuisine, ou à la cave si le congélateur s'y trouvait. Cela n'était pas apparu dans les listes de contact car les témoins associaient ces livraisons au fait de faire des courses, comme dans le cas d'un passage au supermarché. Les hommes avaient pu ne pas penser au livreur de surgelé car la livraison s'effectuait en leur absence, et était programmée par leur épouse.

Hotch demanda :

\- Comment y as-tu pensé?

Sans un mot, Reid indiqua le camion derrière Hotch. C'était une camionnette frigorifique, qui arborait le nom et l'adresse internet d'une chaîne de magasins de surgelés.

Hotch regarda sa montre.

\- Viens, je vais devoir réveiller Garcia pour qu'elle vérifie ça.

Il sortit son téléphone dès qu'ils furent à l'abri dans le hall de l'hôtel.

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Comment se débarrasser d'une case fic qui s'annonçait pesante? en l'achevant en queue de poisson. )

 

La jeune technicienne répondit tout de suite.

\- Garcia.

La fatigue, la lassitude dans sa voix : c'était rare chez Pénélope Garcia. il fallait vraiment qu'ils puissent boucler cette affaire avant de s'embourber complètement.

\- Garcia, Hotch. Y a-t-il une possibilité que toutes les familles aient commandé des surgelés à distance, chez le même fournisseur, et qu'on ne l'ait pas remarqué?

Il l'entendit nettement dire «  _demi-tour_ », et une voix d'homme répondit. Elle devait être avec Kevin Lynch.

\- Il faudrait que je vérifie soit par les transactions bancaires, soit par les connexions internet et les appels téléphoniques. Il me faut... dix à douze minutes. Le temps de me reconnecter.

Hotch jeta un coup d’œil à Reid qui regardait la pluie tomber par les fenêtres du hall. Il essaya de prendre un ton un peu moins sec.

\- Dix à douze minutes, très bien. Rappelle-moi dès que tu sais. Et... Garcia?

\- Oui?

\- Je sais qu'il est tard, je suis désolé.

Il ne prenait pas souvent le temps d'être courtois. Après ce qui sembla être une seconde de silence surpris, elle répondit :

\- Je suppose qu'il est tard pour nous tous.

 

\- Reid, fit Hotch en se tournant vers le jeune homme dont les habits dégoulinaient sur les dalles du hall, tu devrais aller prendre une douche bien chaude, je te préviendrai si nous avons quelque chose.

\- Tu as sûrement le temps d'en prendre une aussi, remarqua Reid en allant appeler l'ascenseur.

Il n'avait pas tort, mais Hotch avait prévu d'aller avertir l'équipe qu'ils auraient du travail dans les heures prochaines. Et de se raser, et de changer de cravate : pas question d'avoir l'air négligé, même au milieu de la nuit.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau au travail et Garcia leur faisait parvenir une liste d'adresses.

\- Ce sont les personnes qui effectuent les livraisons, dit-elle sur le haut-parleur. Il y a effectivement eu des commandes faites par toutes les familles, mais certaines ont été passées par téléphone et d'autres par internet.

\- C'est bizarre qu'on n'ait pas fait le rapprochement lors des transactions bancaires, fit Reid.

\- Apparemment, les paiements peuvent se faire sur le site mais aussi par chèque à la livraison, expliqua Garcia d'un air un peu vexé. C'est pour ça que mon programme n'avait pas fait le recoupement.

Reid ne remarqua rien, mais Morgan précisa:

\- On ne te reproche rien, ma princesse, c'est juste notre petit génie qui réfléchissait tout haut.

\- Euh... oui, confirma Reid. Je ne voulais pas...Désolé.

Il avait eu un petit geste maladroit du bras, comme s'il chassait un insecte invisible près de son œil.

\- Merci Garcia, fit Hotch en essayant de ne pas sourire.

\- Pour l'instant, expliqua-t-elle, impossible de savoir quel employé a effectué les livraisons chez chacune des familles, je ne peux le savoir que quand ils seront joignables, c'est à dire demain sept heures.

Hotch regarda sa montre : minuit et demie.

\- Parmi ces personnes, demanda Prentiss, quels sont les célibataires, ceux susceptibles de vivre seuls?

\- Il y en a... huit, peut-être moins mais je n'ai pas les détails personnels.

\- Bien, on peut déjà examiner ces adresses, voir lesquels vivent dans des immeubles et lesquels vivent seuls. Nous cherchons une maison à l'écart ou un endroit avec un garage par exemple, rappela Hotch.

\- Ils peuvent séquestrer leur victime ailleurs que chez eux, remarqua Rossi.

\- Ça va être long et compliqué mais on commence par aller voir si ces huit personnes sont chez elles à l'heure qu'il est, et à quoi ressemble leur domicile.

\- Pendant ce temps j'épluche leurs antécédents sociaux et judiciaires, proposa Garcia.

Ils se répartirent les adresses. Hotch voulait aller vite. Il en avait marre de piétiner, marre de cette pluie, marre de cette ville. S'ils tenaient au moins un début de piste, il fallait foncer.

 

Ils eurent de la chance. Pour commencer, la pluie cessa. Et surtout, ils localisèrent toutes les personnes de la liste sauf deux. Garcia localisa un des deux portables en Floride et découvrit que l'employé avait réservé une chambre dans un club de vacances en bord de mer. Le dernier était domicilié dans un appartement en ville qui semblait inhabité, et son portable le situait dans une maison à l'écart de la ville et des routes.

Hotch n'avait pas envie d'attendre plus d'informations. Ils partirent en direction de l'endroit indiqué, finirent le chemin à pied, et découvrirent plusieurs bâtiments à l'abandon, dont un où la lumière était allumée. À deux heures du matin. S'ils trouvaient leur suspect en compagnie de la victime séquestrée, c'était presque trop facile.

Morgan, Prentiss et Hotch parvinrent jusqu'aux fenêtres et purent effectivement observer l'employé de la société de livraison en train de parler tranquillement avec une femme qui devait avoir la quarantaine et qui ressemblait en tout point à la disparue. Elle avait l'air en colère, mais pas effrayée.

Ils revinrent vers l'équipe pour s'accorder sur la façon d'intervenir, et pour informer la police locale de leurs intentions : c'était toujours plus simple de les associer à la conclusion de l'enquête, ça leur permettait d'en partager le mérite, et ça avait l'avantage d'épargner à l'équipe tout le suivi administratif sur place une fois l'arrestation effectuée.

Alors qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée des agents venus de Lewiston, Hotch expliqua :

\- On ne va pas donner l'assaut brutalement. On va aller frapper à la porte, le suspect a l'air calme et ne menace pas la victime, il n'y a aucune raison que cela change.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Reid et put lire de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Mais le jeune homme s'empressa de la dissimuler.

\- Mais il a tué ses victimes précédentes! protesta Morgan.

Hotch savait que Morgan prenait très à cœur les enquêtes où les victimes étaient des mères ou des enfants.

\- Oui, et on va prendre toutes les précautions possibles pour que personne d'autre ne soit tué, mais si on peut interpeller notre suspect sans violence, c'est encore mieux.

Cela arrivait parfois, heureusement. Les arrestations étaient parfois calmes et polies. Les agents portaient leurs gilets et leurs armes, mais n'avaient pas toujours besoin d'en faire usage.

 

Comme Hotch l'avait pressenti, tout se passa en douceur. L'homme était tellement déconnecté de la réalité qu'il accepta gentiment de les suivre tandis que Prentiss s'assurait de l'identité de la femme. Ils appelèrent une ambulance par précaution, mais elle n'avait pas été maltraitée ni même attachée, juste enfermée contre son gré.

Il faudrait sans doute plusieurs jours d'interrogatoires et d'études pour que le comportement de leur suspect soit complètement analysé, et son mode de pensée décrypté. Le témoignage de sa victime serait précieux, aussi, pour alimenter les fichiers du FBI. Mais pour l'instant, l'équipe avait bouclé sa mission, avec une rapidité inattendue, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Ils ne pensaient tous qu'à une chose : rentrer, et dormir.

Enfin, peut-être que certains pensaient aussi à d'autres choses, réfléchit Hotch, mais parmi ces choses, rentrer et dormir figuraient au moins dans le top five.

 

Ils furent de retour en centre ville vers quatre heures, alors que la pluie reprenait. Leur avion les attendrait à l'aéroport d'Augusta en début de matinée. Cela leur laissait presque deux heures de pause avant de prendre la route. JJ et Prentiss optèrent pour un peu de sommeil, Morgan et Rossi pour un café et un petit déjeuner.

\- Reid, fit Derek, tu viens avec nous? Je te paye ta boisson de grand-mère!

\- C'est gentil, mais mamie va plutôt aller dormir un peu.

Hotch sourit en voyant Spencer faire semblant d'être vexé.

Il prit lui aussi la direction de sa chambre dans le but d'y prendre une bonne douche et de voir si son jeune agent avait envie de donner suite à leur baiser de tout à l'heure.

Reid et lui prirent le même ascenseur. Hotch le regarda appuyer sur le bouton de l'étage puis baisser les yeux vers ses pieds. Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils n'entendirent que la stupide petite musique d'ascenseur, un morceau de jazz quelconque. Hotch aurait bien voulu que Reid profite de l'occasion pour tenter un baiser, ou au moins pour le regarder dans l'espoir que lui, Hotch, se lancerait. Mais non. Et pourtant, Hotch était certain que le jeune homme avait le même genre d'envie que lui. Comment faire pour que Reid se laisse un peu aller?

Quand ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, Hotch lui dit simplement :

\- Viens.

Il montrait la porte de sa chambre. Si bien que Reid s'arrêta devant, au lieu de continuer jusqu'à la sienne.

Ça, ça marchait. Quand il lui donnait un ordre, même gentiment. Mais de lui-même, Reid ne se sentait pas autorisé à prendre des initiatives. Il fallait qu'il arrive à faire changer cela.

Une fois la porte de la chambre refermée, Hotch retira son manteau, sa veste, puis entreprit de retirer sa cravate et sa chemise, sans un mot, sans regarder Reid.

Il retira ses chaussures et lui jeta un regard en coin. Le jeune homme s'était assis sur le lit inoccupé, en prenant soin d'empiler les documents qui y étaient éparpillés, pour ne pas s'asseoir dessus. Il ne regardait même pas dans la direction de Hotch. Il avait simplement l'air gêné. Il avait les mains jointes entre ses genoux et il fixait ses pieds.

\- Reid, fit Hotch pour lui faire lever les yeux.

Les yeux noisette, presque dorés, se posèrent sur lui. Hotch savait qu'il était plutôt agréable à regarder. Pas aussi musclé que Morgan, bien sûr, et quelques poils en plus, mais tout de même. Le regard de Spencer sembla enregistrer ce qu'il voyait, mais bien vite le jeune homme se détourna à nouveau.

\- Je vais prendre une douche. Est-ce que tu veux...? demanda Hotch en faisant un geste d'invitation vers la salle de bains.

Reid leva à nouveau les yeux, eut l'ait de comprendre parfaitement, et se détourna encore.

Hotch s'approcha.

\- Est-ce que ça va?

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie de... de ça. Je suis désolé.

Sa mâchoire se contractait comme toujours quand il était embarrassé. Hotch s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Tu es fatigué? Tu...?

Hotch lisait même une sorte d'angoisse dans ses gestes.

Le jeune homme finit par s'expliquer, en s'entortillant les doigts et en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je n'aime pas trop cet endroit.

\- C'est un hôtel. Des millions de gens font des tas de choses dans des hôtels, fit Hotch avec un regard entendu. Il y a des tas d'endroits, d'ailleurs, où on peut passer de bons moments et faire de belles choses.

Mais Reid continuait à froncer les sourcils. Hotch n'insista pas.

Sous la douche, il repensa à leur baiser dans la rue. Reid s'était complètement laissé gagner par le moment, alors. C'était étrange. A moins que ce ne fût la fatigue, ou le stress des deux dernières heures avant l'interpellation de leur UnSub. En tout cas, il espérait pouvoir l'emmener chez lui dès que l'avion aurait atterri. Il sortit de la douche, s'enveloppa d'une serviette et passa la tête par la porte pour demander à Reid s'il était d'accord, mais le jeune homme s'était endormi, en travers sur le lit.

Tout doucement, Hotch lui retira ses chaussures pour l'allonger plus confortablement sur le lit. Reid se réveilla alors avec un petit sursaut, avant de réaliser ce qui se passait, et de marmonner :

\- Mmmrci.

 

 

Presque tous réussirent à dormir pendant le vol du retour. L'atterrissage les tira du sommeil et chacun récupéra ses affaires avec difficulté. Il était dix heures du matin mais ils avaient tous pas mal de sommeil à rattraper.

\- Rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous, fit Hotchner. Je ne veux voir personne au bureau avant demain matin dix heures.

Il aimait particulièrement son travail quand il s'agissait d'ordonner à son équipe de se reposer.

Il réussit à s'adresser discrètement à Reid alors que chacun se dirigeait vers son véhicule.

\- Est-ce que tu veux venir à la maison?

Reid fit oui, de la tête, un peu d'hésitation dans le regard.

\- Ce n'est pas une obligation, rappela Hotch. Si tu n'en as pas envie...

\- J'en ai envie, interrompit Reid.

Juste après, il parut gêné d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Hotch sourit malgré lui. Il n'y avait pas de doute sur la sincérité de cette réponse.

 

La maison de Hotch était vide. Jack était à l'école pour la journée, et Jessica n'arriverait avec lui qu'en fin d'après-midi. C'était inespéré.

Sitôt les deux voitures garées et la porte fermée, les deux hommes se regardèrent. Il y eut un moment de flottement, où Hotch se demandait s'il arriverait à mettre Reid à l'aise. Il lui sourit, et eut sa réponse : Spencer fit un pas vers lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Hotch s'était attendu à un baiser, mais les bras du jeune homme autour de lui donnaient à leur étreinte quelque chose de plus fort. Il l'embrassa ensuite, et Hotch fut ravi de le voir à nouveau prendre l'initiative. Leur baiser ne resta pas longtemps délicat. La langue de Spencer s'aventurait dans sa bouche, et Hotch se laissa découvrir, envahir, posséder. Les mains dans les cheveux désordonnés du jeune homme, il l'encourageait à continuer, et le sentait prendre confiance. Spencer se laissait peu à peu guider par son envie, Hotch le sentit à la façon dont la langue de Spencer se faisait moins envahissante mais plus insistante, ses attaques plus mesurées, sensuelles. C'était bon. Très bon. Hotch sentait son corps réagir. Il était temps de monter dans la chambre.

Mais Reid ne lui en laissa pas le temps : il se mit à lui desserrer sa cravate, sans le regarder, puis à tirer sur sa chemise, qu'il déboutonna tranquillement et dont il entr'ouvrit ensuite les deux pans pour parcourir sa peau. C'était étrangement attirant de le voir se concentrer sur ces petites actions sans lever les yeux vers lui. Hotch sentit les doigts un peu frais du jeune homme se faufiler sous le tissu et caresser son torse, lentement. Reid ne fit pas durer ce moment, il s'attaqua ensuite à la ceinture de Hotch, qui devina à peu près où le jeune homme voulait en venir.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse ça ici? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Ça te dérange?

\- Non.

Hotch trouvait intéressant – non, excitant - d'être dans l'entrée de la maison, en plein jour, debout devant Spencer qui... qui venait de se mettre à genoux devant lui pour ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se raser et une petite moustache se devinait sur sa peau claire, ainsi qu'une fine ombre grise le long du menton, qui lui donnait l'air d'un mauvais garçon. Et il s'apprêtait à le prendre dans sa bouche. Hotch avait du mal à reconnaître le Dr Reid, propre et poli qui s'intimidait d'un rien.

Ses talents de profiler auraient dû, à ce stade, lui signaler des incohérences dans le profil, mais quand il sentit la bouche chaude de Spencer qui glissait doucement le long de son membre, il n'y eut plus de place dans son cerveau pour autre chose que pour les agréables sensations qui parcouraient déjà son corps. La langue du jeune homme s'attarda à plusieurs endroits stratégiques – ceux-là même que Hotch lui avait montrés l'autre nuit - avant qu'il ne l'engloutisse à nouveau pour des allers et retours rapides et profonds... Le plaisir montait très vite et Hotch s'entendit gémir. Il comprit que Spencer avait entrepris de le faire jouir là, comme ça, debout, encore à moitié habillé.

\- Att... Mmh... Attends, dit-il.

Mais le jeune homme n'en fit rien et Hotch ne fut bientôt plus en mesure de protester. Il chercha un appui, trouva le mur derrière lui et recula un peu pour s'y adosser, alors que Spencer se rapprochait pour lui imposer de nouveau sa langue, puis encore sa bouche qui l'engloutit presque entièrement. La délivrance était imminente. Hotch réussit à s'écarter juste à temps pour ne pas éjaculer dans la bouche du jeune agent. Il s'entendit jouir bruyamment, une main sur l'épaule de Spencer pour ne pas tomber.

 

Il dut s'asseoir par terre le temps de reprendre ses esprits, et croisa le regard ébloui de Reid. Il lui sourit, avant de demander :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le jeune homme dit simplement :

\- C'était beau.

\- C'était bien, tu veux dire.

\- Non, à regarder. C'était beau.

Il ne dit rien de plus et continua à le regarder avec éblouissement. C'était inhabituel de le voir si peu bavard. C'était comme leur baiser sur le parking : ça lui avait cloué le bec pendant près d'une minute.

Hotch continua à l'observer. Il était évident que Spencer était fier d'avoir réussi à le faire jouir. Sans conseil, sans explications, tout seul. Et il fallait reconnaître que l'expérience avait été très agréable.

Hotch se releva, remonta son pantalon, et fila dans la cuisine pour se laver les mains, dont l'une portait encore les traces toutes fraîches de son orgasme. Il revint vers Reid et remarqua qu'il y en avait aussi sur sa chemise. Il s'assit à nouveau et entreprit de la lui retirer.

\- Et si on allait dans ma chambre? proposa-t-il.

Reid avait mérité que Hotch s'occupe de lui.

\- D'accord.

Reid saisit son sac dans l'entrée avant de le suivre dans l'escalier.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

La chambre, à l'étage, était éclairée par la lumière froide de cette journée nuageuse. A peine la porte poussée, Hotch lut l'hésitation sur le visage de Reid. Dans la lumière blanche et crue, les petits motifs à fleurs du papier peint, pourtant discrets, rappelaient que la décoration avait été faite par une femme. La moquette couleur crème avait une teinte fanée et Hotch nota qu'il faudrait refaire cette pièce dès qu'il aurait un peu de temps.   
Il prit la main de Reid, comme l'autre soir, et le mena cette fois vers la chambre d'amis, aux tons impersonnels et à la décoration neutre. Reid posa son sac près du lit et s'assit sur le couvre-lit alors que Hotch fermait en partie les rideaux pour plonger la pièce dans une semi-obscurité confortable.  
Il prit place ensuite à côté de Reid. Une inexplicable distance s'était à nouveau installée entre eux. Pour renouer le contact physique sans s'imposer, Hotch lui toucha le bras. Il voulait le laisser approcher à son rythme.  
Les mains de Reid vinrent se poser sur ses épaules, puis jouèrent avec sa cravate, sans le regarder.  
\- Je vais la retirer.  
\- Non!  
Un sourire embarrassé, et Reid répéta :  
\- Non. Garde-la. J'aime bien.  
\- D'accord, répondit Hotch sans poser de question.  
Et comme leurs bouches s'étaient un peu rapprochées, il y posa un baiser, rapide et léger.  
\- Tu sais, fit Reid, en bas...  
Hotch le regarda hésiter.  
\- Si tu veux, la prochaine fois... enfin...  
Il se troubla, baissa les yeux, et Hotch lut dans son attitude qu'il se jugeait présomptueux de supposer qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois. L'image qu'il avait de lui-même était détestable. Il y avait du travail.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y aura, la prochaine fois?  
Reid eut un petit soupir, puis il dit, d'une traite, avant de lever les yeux:  
\- Si tu veux, je peux avaler.  
Hotch sourit pour masquer sa surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ces mots de la bouche de Reid, mais surtout, il ne s'attendait pas à l'interprétation qu'en fit son cerveau de profiler. Reid aurait pu vouloir dire _je m'y sens prêt et je suis d'accord_ , mais Hotch était sûr d'entendre _je l'ai déjà fait_. Pourtant...  
Le jeune homme avait répondu à son sourire par un des siens, un petit rehaussement des coins des lèvres : Hotch regarda sa bouche, et décida que les questions qu'il avait en tête pourraient attendre. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus longuement cette fois.  
Reid répondit aussitôt, s'ouvrant à la première sollicitation de la langue de Hotch. Le baiser devint rapidement gourmand. La langue de Reid venait chercher l'autre, provoquait, réclamait, en même temps que les mains du jeune homme, dans le dos puis dans les cheveux de Hotch, se faisaient plus pressantes. Mais Aaron décida de ne rien lui donner de plus pour l'instant. Il voulait entendre sa voix, l'entendre dire ce qu'il voulait, et s'il ne lui demandait rien expressément, il devrait attendre un peu plus.  
Le baiser se prolongea, toujours fiévreux, mais Reid devenait impatient. Ses mains sur le dos de Hotch le pressaient contre lui en même temps qu'il l'embrassait avec une agressivité croissante. Leurs dents se cognèrent même à un moment, les forçant à se détacher un instant. Hotch remarqua les joues rougies du jeune homme, mais aussi un début de malaise. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le faire attendre, il allait perdre confiance en lui.  
Au lieu de reprendre le baiser, Hotch approcha ses mains de la ceinture de Reid, et suivit des doigts son tracé, jusqu'aux hanches, avant de lui jeter un regard qu'il espérait encourageant. Reid comprit et défit la boucle, puis ouvrit le bouton et la fermeture de son pantalon. Il s'attaqua à ses lacets et retira ses chaussures d'un coup de pied, avant de se débarrasser vaillamment du pantalon malgré un embarras que son sourire cachait à peine.  
Hotch ouvrit le lit pour permettre à Spencer de se glisser à l'abri sous la couette maintenant qu'il était presque nu.  
Il le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras.  
\- Je ne voulais pas te faire attendre, expliqua-t-il en chuchotant près de son oreille, mais je pensais que tu me parlerais, que tu me demanderais ce que tu veux. J'aime bien t'entendre.  
Cela laissa Spencer perplexe.  
\- Ce que je veux?  
\- Ça ne fait rien, le rassura Hotch. On peut se comprendre sans parler, c'est beau aussi, mais j'ai bien aimé t'entendre un peu l'autre soir.  
Il avait une si belle bouche. Hotch avait adoré. Les lèvres du Docteur Reid étaient faites pour prononcer des besoins, des exigences.  
Hotch l'embrassa à nouveau tandis que ses mains, sous la couette, lui retiraient son boxer, en effleurant volontairement son sexe dressé au passage. Spencer laissa échapper une petite plainte, et les lèvres de Hotch partirent explorer une épaule où elles déposèrent de légers baisers. Elles suivirent ensuite la clavicule, et Hotch posa ses doigts sur un téton qu'il pinça doucement avant de le balayer de la langue. Le soupir qu'il entendit le ravit. Ses doigts partirent titiller l'autre, et sa bouche descendit progressivement en direction du nombril. Il sentait les abdominaux de Spencer se contracter sur son passage. Le jeune homme n'était pas complètement détendu.  
\- Tu aimes?  
\- Oui...  
Il allait demander _Tu veux que je continue?_ , mais Spencer aurait maintenant été obligé de répondre par l'affirmative. Il posa la question autrement :  
\- Tu veux que je fasse une petite pause avant de continuer?  
\- Non.  
Aucune hésitation. Bon.  
Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il promena sa bouche encore plus bas, au creux de l'aine puis en remontant le long du membre gonflé, avant de le prendre progressivement dans sa bouche..  
Aaron avait prévu de prendre son temps, mais quand son corps réagit en entendant la plainte de Spencer, il se demanda s'il tiendrait.  
Il fit plusieurs allers et retours sur toute la longueur, et promena ensuite sa langue à l'extrémité, ravi de déclencher des gémissements de plaisir. Les jambes du jeune homme s'ouvrirent pour lui, et il laissa errer ses doigts dans les poils clairs, palpant, soupesant, pressant, avant que sa langue ne prenne le relais. Spencer gémit de plus belle. De ses mains momentanément libres, Hotch ouvrit discrètement son pantalon qui commençait à l'enserrer douloureusement, puis ses doigts reprirent leurs caresses alors qu'il prenait à nouveau le sexe de Spencer dans sa bouche.  
Une nouvelle plainte. Puis plusieurs. Hotch réalisa que Spencer était déjà proche de la limite. Il voulait faire durer un peu plus.  
Remontant à la hauteur du visage du jeune homme qui avait fermé les yeux, il lui caressa la joue, brûlante, et les lèvres.  
Les yeux noisette s'ouvrirent, ils étaient sombres mais graves.  
\- Hotch...  
\- Aaron.  
\- Aaron... Je voudrais... Tu voulais savoir ce que je veux?  
Aaron fit oui, de la tête, redoutant ce qui allait suivre.  
\- Je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour.  
C'était ce qu'il craignait. Quel idiot il était. Il aurait dû réfléchir un peu plus tout à l'heure.  
\- Écoute, quand je t'ai dit que je voulais savoir ce que tu voulais...  
Spencer fronça les sourcils.  
\- ... Ce n'était pas parce que je voulais te faire dire quelque chose en particulier. Les mots que tu disais vendredi soir, c'était beau, c'était... sexy, je ne sais pas comment dire...   
Spencer prit aussitôt un air dubitatif : _sexy_ ne pouvait certainement pas s'appliquer à sa personne, voyons.  
\- Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais c'est comme ça. Bref. Je ne voulais pas que tu te croies obligé de me demander quoi que ce soit. Je voulais juste savoir ce que toi tu voulais à ce moment-là. Je t'en donne ma parole.  
Il y eut un petit silence. Puis :  
\- Hotch, je sais que je ne suis pas doué pour les interactions sociales. Mais parfois, tu me prends trop pour un gamin. Je... Je sais quand même un peu ce que je veux.  
Spencer tendit un bras vers son sac, farfouilla un peu, et en sortit un petit tube en plastique ainsi qu'une boîte de préservatifs.  
\- J'ai acheté ça.  
Aaron jeta un coup d’œil au tube de lubrifiant tout neuf, puis à nouveau à Spencer. Le jeune homme avait un petit sourire embarrassé, mais ses yeux prirent une expression différente. Hotch lui avait déjà vu ces yeux-là, un jour où l'équipe avait joué au poker dans l'avion, au retour d'une enquête.  
Il était sur ses gardes. Ou il attendait de voir comment Hotch allait réagir, et il cachait son jeu en attendant.  
Aaron manifesta clairement son hésitation :  
\- Spencer, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.  
\- Pourquoi?  
C'était difficile de trouver une réponse adéquate.  
\- J'ai l'impression que tu veux faire ça pour moi, sans en avoir vraiment envie.  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit, rétorqua Spencer, que je ne ferai rien avec toi dont je n'aurai pas envie.  
\- Je sais, assura Aaron, mais tu peux penser que tu en as envie sans y être vraiment prêt.  
Et comme Spencer allait objecter quelque chose qui ne servirait sans doute à rien, Aaron l'arrêta d'un geste, et l'embrassa. Il venait de décider de reprendre là où ils en étaient restés, et de voir où cela les menait.  
Après un baiser qui rendit à nouveau les joues de Spencer toutes roses, Aaron redescendit, aussi lentement qu'il put, jusqu'à son érection qui n'avait pas faibli et qu'il reprit en bouche en caressant des mains l'intérieur des cuisses du jeune homme. Spencer se remit à pousser des plaintes et des gémissements à mesure que la langue de Hotch insistait sur certains endroits sensibles.   
De nouveau, les jambes de Spencer s'ouvraient pour lui. Il était sans doute prêt pour un peu plus.  
Repoussant en partie la couette qui le gênait, Hotch fit glisser sa langue plus bas, sur les bourses qui se tendirent, pendant que ses mains se promenaient sur ses hanches à la peau laiteuse. Il fit pivoter Reid sur le côté et caressa ses fesses rondes et fermes. Il les pétrit un peu puis posa sa langue là où il savait que le jeune homme apprécierait, juste à l'entrée. Immédiatement, la plainte de Reid résonna dans la chambre. Hotch sourit intérieurement puis s'appliqua à balayer l'endroit de la langue, à en tracer le contour, d'un contact plus appuyé.   
\- Mh... Mhh.  
Reid répondit à chaque mouvement de langue, de plus en plus fort. Il avait relevé les genoux et s'offrait à présent sans retenue. Hotch attrapa un des oreillers et le lui cala sous les hanches avant de le faire rebasculer sur le dos. Son visage était magnifique, rougi, chamboulé par le désir. L'excitation de Hotch monta d'un cran, mais il ne voulait pas y prêter attention ,pour se consacrer entièrement à Spencer.  
Il s'empara du tube posé sur le lit, l'ouvrit, et se recouvrit les doigts soigneusement. Son expérience dans ce domaine remontait à plus de dix ans mais il n'avait rien oublié.  
Le jeune homme l'observait, les paupières partiellement closes, et Hotch avait du mal à déchiffrer son expression sous les longs cils qui masquaient son regard.  
À nouveau, il offrit quelques caresses de la langue, puis se décida à glisser un doigt, lentement, en surveillant les réactions de Spencer.  
\- Oui...  
Spencer ne se crispait pas comme il l'avait craint. Il appréciait et gémissait à mesure que le doigt progressait sans rencontrer de résistance. Hotch bougea et tourna son doigt en étudiant les réactions du jeune agent.  
\- Oui, Hotch...  
Les plaintes étaient de plus en plus sonores. Hotch était heureux d'avoir la maison pour eux deux. Il était temps de glisser un deuxième doigt.  
L'insertion fut moins facile. Spencer retint sa respiration alors que les deux doigts progressaient doucement, puis se détendit. Hotch entama alors quelques mouvements, qui déclenchèrent une nouvelle série de plaintes.  
Hotch fit appel à ses souvenirs et finit par trouver un angle qui lui permettait d'atteindre l'endroit... Où était-ce? Il fit tourner sa main vers le haut, caressant, cherchant, et déclencha enfin la réaction espérée : Reid poussa une plainte plus forte, en même temps que tout son corps se contracta. Hotch regarda son visage et y lut le plaisir et la surprise.  
Il continua ses allées et venues, alors que Reid perdait enfin tout contrôle et poussait des plaintes de plus en plus indécentes. Il ouvrit les yeux à un moment, croisa le regard de Hotch, et essaya de lui sourire, avant d'être dépassé par la montée maintenant irrésistible du désir. Hotch se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, alors que leurs deux sexes entraient enfin en contact.  
\- Hotch... Hotch... Mnnh...  
Il criait presque. Hotch posa encore sa langue sur Spencer pour chatouiller un téton rose, puis il prit dans ses mains leurs deux érections pour permettre à Spencer d'atteindre enfin le plaisir. Ses doigts lubrifiées firent immédiatement des merveilles : avec une dernière plainte, Spencer renversa la tête en arrière dans l'oreiller et se répandit sur la peau de son ventre, et jusque dans le fin duvet de son torse. Hotch l'imita quelques secondes après, éprouvant un curieux plaisir à voir leurs semences se mélanger sur la peau du jeune homme.  
  
Ses battements de cœur résonnaient dans les oreilles de Hotch, et il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Il voulut déposer un baiser sur le visage de Spencer, mais celui-ci avait tourné la tête de l'autre côté. Hotch s'appuya sur un coude pour se redresser et vit que Spencer s'était couvert le visage de ses mains.  
\- Ça va? Demanda-t-il  
Spencer hocha la tête mais garda une main sur ses yeux.  
Hotch caressa ses cheveux bouclés éparpillés sur l'oreiller.  
\- J'ai connu plusieurs femmes qui pleuraient parfois... juste après... Je crois que c'est à cause des hormones déclenchées par l'orgasme. Mais tu dois savoir ça mieux que moi.  
\- Hormones, ou... brusque détente nerveuse, articula Reid.  
Il était resté allongé sur le lit, à découvert, et Hotch le détailla du regard au lieu de le recouvrir de la couette. Quelle chance il avait que son jeune agent ne sache pas choisir des habits qui mettent son physique en valeur. Le corps de Reid était mince et fin mais il était bien proportionné, il avait de jolis muscles, et sa peau était fine et douce. Surtout celle du ventre. À propos...  
\- Je reviens.  
Il passa par la salle de bains et revint avec une serviette qu'il tendit à Reid.  
Le jeune homme se nettoya rapidement, puis se recouvrit de la couette.  
\- Sommeil?  
\- Mmmh.  
Hotch retira sa cravate et s'allongea à côté de lui. Reid vint se lover dans ses bras et Hotch lui passa la main dans les cheveux, puis sur la joue qui était encore humide.  
Les yeux noisette de Reid le regardèrent. Hotch attendit.  
Les yeux noisette se refermèrent.  
\- Je pensais que tu voulais me dire quelque chose, fit Hotch.  
Les yeux noisette se rouvrirent.  
\- Je pensais que tu voulais me poser des questions, répondit Reid.  
Il arborait un vrai sourire, pas une de ses grimaces mi-amusées mi-gênées. Un beau sourire qu'il n'avait que quand il se sentait bien, en confiance.  
Hotch sut alors, avec certitude, qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux du jeune agent.  
\- On parlera plus tard, dit-il.  
Parce qu'il le faudrait bien. Et parce que, oui, il avait des questions à poser.  
\- D'accord, fit Reid avant de s'endormir dans ses bras.  
  


 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Dans la pénombre de la chambre d'amis, Aaron Hotchner regardait dormir son plus jeune agent.

Le corps pâle et fin, la coupe de cheveux non conformiste, et l'expression de total abandon sur le visage de Spencer, auraient facilement pu faire oublier qu'il avait dans son lit un homme au QI exceptionnel, titulaire de trois doctorats, et capable de profiler les criminels les plus inhumains. En cette fin d'après-midi, Hotch voyait davantage un jeune homme fragile, vulnérable, rescapé d'une enfance éprouvante, qui avait rêvé de pourchasser les méchants et s'était retrouvé confronté à une flopée de dangereux psychopathes. Dont certains, attirés par son visage innocent, avaient bien failli le détruire, plusieurs fois.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune docteur, et Reid entrouvrit les yeux.

 

\- Il est six heures. Jack et Jessica ne vont plus tarder.

Hotch appréciait toutes les occasions qu'il avait de passer du temps avec son fils, mais il devait reconnaître qu'une soirée en tête à tête avec Reid lui aurait plu également. Un de ces soirs, se promit-il, ils s'offriraient une soirée rien que tous les deux. Une baby-sitter. Un restaurant. Une balade au clair de lune. Pourquoi pas?

\- Mmmmm, murmura Reid en s'étirant.

Les seules soirées sans Jack étaient celles où ils étaient en déplacement, et où les dîners au restaurant n'étaient pas des rendez-vous amoureux mais des réunions de travail en équipe. Quant à profiter des chambres d'hôtel où ils dormaient... visiblement, Reid n'avait pas eu l'air trop enthousiasmé la nuit précédente. Les enquêtes criminelles étaient de toute façon des journées stressantes et épuisantes, pleines d'adrénaline, de photos sanguinolentes et de familles dévastées. C'était tout sauf romantique. C'était... le contraire absolu d'un aphrodisiaque.

\- Tu restes manger avec nous?

\- Oui...

Reid s'assit en se frottant les yeux, comme un enfant.

\- Tu dors ici, si tu veux.

Reid sourit. Son regard ébloui de tout à l'heure n'était pas si loin.

\- J'aimerais bien, oui.

De toute façon, il avait son sac de voyage avec lui. Il n'aurait même pas besoin de repasser chez lui avant d'aller travailler. Ils pourraient faire le trajet ensemble.

 

 

 

\- Reid, je voudrais juste comprendre...

Une voiture se garait devant la maison. Hotch se glissa hors du lit et reboutonna sa chemise.

\- Tu avais déjà fait l'amour avec un homme?

Le regard hésitant, Reid commença par se dérober en ramassant son pantalon, puis se redressa pour lui faire face, bravement, alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait au rez de chaussée.

\- Papa? appela Jack.

\- Je suis en haut, répondit Hotch.

Il revint à Reid qui hésitait toujours.

\- Quelle que soit ta réponse, tu s...

Jack montait l'escalier quand Reid répondit :

\- Oui et non. Enfin, je ne sais pas.

Le jeune homme avait l'air sincère. Hotch attendait qu'il s'explique, mais un petit ange se précipita dans la chambre et vint se serrer contre lui.

\- Papa!

 

 

Hotch souleva son fils, pour le serrer un instant dans ses bras, et le reposa. Jack devenait un peu trop lourd pour les câlins en hauteur. Ou c'était lui qui perdait du muscle.

\- Bonjour, Spencer.

Son fils avait tendu la main à Spencer, qui n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde avant de la serrer solennellement. Hotch sourit. Spencer était notoirement maladroit avec les enfants, mais Jack faisait exception.

\- Bonjour, Jack.

Hotch récupéra ensuite son fils et l'emmena vers la cuisine, histoire de laisser Spencer s'habiller.

\- Bonsoir, Aaron. Je ne vais pas rester.

Jessica avait dû remarquer la voiture de Spencer.

\- Tu peux manger avec nous.

\- Non, je vais rentrer. Je vois que tu as amené quelqu'un de ton travail?

Une pointe de curiosité.

\- Oui, c'est Spencer Reid. Nous sommes rentrés ce matin, il a dormi ici.

Hotch nota qu'il faudrait peut-être prochainement lui préciser la situation. Si Reid venait plus souvent, si Jack parlait de lui... Mais pas ce soir. Elle pouvait toujours tirer les conclusions qu'elle voulait.

 

 

Hotch confia à Jack la tâche de couper des petits morceaux de fromage pour agrémenter la salade, pendant qu'il faisait dorer des escalopes de dinde dans une poêle en essayant de ne pas faire noircir les oignons. Depuis qu'il était père célibataire, il avait beaucoup progressé en cuisine, encouragé par Jack qui adorait lui donner un coup de main.

Le bruit de la douche leur parvint de l'étage, puis s'arrêta. Reid n'allait pas tarder.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais?

\- Tu peux mettre la table pour nous trois, suggéra Hotch.

Ça, Jack savait maintenant le faire seul. Il partit avec les assiettes vers la salle à manger.

Hotch versa une boîte de haricots verts dans la poêle en essayant de comprendre comment on pouvait répondre "oui et non" à la question qu'il avait posée. Avait-on abusé de Spencer? Avait-il été maltraité dans son enfance? Ou bien pendant ses années de lycée, alors qu'il était l'objet de harcèlements continuels à cause de sa différence? Ou bien plus tard?

Ou alors... C'était une idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, deux ans auparavant, alors qu'ils

interrogeaient des prostituées de la ville de Cleveland et qu'il avait remarqué que beaucoup avaient commencé à offrir leurs services pour se payer leurs doses de crack ou de cocaïne. Il s'était demandé comment Reid avait pu se procurer des doses de Dilaudid sans ordonnance. Il fallait de l'argent, et des contacts. Reid avait sans doute eu assez d'argent de côté pour financer sa dépendance, mais... Et puis, il avait pu, à ce moment, fréquenter des personnes mal intentionnées, qui lui auraient proposé de faire quelques passes en échange de ce qu'il voulait. Quand on était en manque, on pouvait accepter l'inacceptable.

\- J'apporte la salade sur la table?

Hotch revint au présent.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Jack partit tout content en emportant le saladier. Hotch le suivit avec la poêle. Ils s'assirent côte à côté à leurs places habituelles et Hotch remarqua que Jack avait placé Spencer à sa gauche : il voulait être entre eux deux.

Reid arriva à ce moment-là et sourit en les voyant à table.

\- On t'attendait, Spencer, annonça Jack.

Hotch servit la salade et Jack expliqua en détail à Spencer comment il s'y était pris pour la préparer.

\- Il faut couper des cubes de gruyère tout petits tout petits...

Ça ressemblait vraiment à un repas en famille.

Hotch devina que Reid se faisait le même genre de réflexion.

Jack passa ensuite à un autre sujet de conversation qu'il aimait.

\- Alors, Papa, tu as arrêté des méchants?

\- Oui, nous avons arrêté un méchant.

Jack avait un grand sourire fier quand il se tourna vers Spencer.

\- C'est bien d'arrêter les méchants.

Spencer approuva en souriant à Hotch.

\- Oui, c'est un travail difficile mais ça vaut la peine.

\- Et toi, lui demanda Jack, il fait quoi ton papa?

Toute ressemblance avec une famille traditionnelle s'arrêtait là. Jack considérait Spencer comme un grand frère plutôt que comme un adulte.

\- Il est avocat. C'est presque comme le métier de ton papa avant de travailler au FBI.

\- Ah.

Jack réfléchit un instant, puis demanda:

\- Et ta maman?

\- Elle était professeur de littérature, mais elle ne travaille plus maintenant parce qu'elle est malade.

Aussitôt, le petit garçon s'inquiéta :

\- C'est grave?

\- Non, mais elle doit rester à l'hôpital tout le temps.

\- Alors tu dois aller à l'hôpital pour la voir?

\- Oui.

\- Tu y vas tous les jours?

\- Non, elle est loin, je ne la vois pas souvent.

\- Ah.

Jack considéra cette réponse en réfléchissant, et Hotch devina ce qui allait suivre.

\- Elle te manque?

\- Oui, fit Spencer.

La question, très directe, le surprit sans doute : il jeta un coup d’œil à Hotch, qui choisit de prendre son expression fermée d'Agent Hotchner.

Jack l'observa, et posa encore, de sa voix ingénue, une question impitoyable.

\- Tu es triste quand tu penses à elle?

Cette fois, Reid ne leva pas les yeux de son assiette pour répondre.

\- Oui.

Hotch aurait aimé lui venir en aide, mais ne voyait pas comment. Cette conversation était importante pour Jack, à qui sa mère manquait tous les jours. Elle l'était aussi pour Reid, il était positif qu'il établisse un vrai lien avec Jack, s'ils étaient amenés à se voir souvent désormais.

\- Tu penses souvent à elle?

Reid croisa les bras devant lui, sur la table, en un geste de défense.

\- Oui.

\- Et ton papa est là pour te consoler?

Aïe. Sujet compliqué. Mais Jack ne pouvait pas savoir. Il ne faisait que comparer avec sa réalité à lui.

\- Non, mon papa habite loin aussi.

\- Qui est-ce qui te console alors?

Hotch remarqua le brillant des yeux de Spencer lorsqu'il répondit à Jack :

\- Personne.

Spencer se consolait tout seul. Et à voir la difficulté qu'il avait à se confier, cela continuerait encore longtemps. Comme Hotch lui-même.

Jack tendit la main vers lui sans rien dire, et Spencer la prit un instant dans la sienne.

\- Merci, Jack, fit-il.

Hotch était fier de son fils. Il lui enviait cette générosité, ou plus exactement sa capacité à l'exprimer sans embarras.

\- Jack, tu veux bien aller chercher un peu plus de pain?

Jack fila dans la cuisine.

\- Je suis désolé, fit Hotch.

\- Non, rétorqua Spencer.

Hotch, d'un sourire, lui donna raison.

 

 

 

\- Ça n'est pas facile pour moi de t'en parler, fit Reid alors qu'ils s'étaient assis sur le canapé, une fois que Hotch eut mis Jack au lit.

\- J'entends bien, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de comprendre ce qui se passe. Mets-toi à ma place, je ne sais plus quoi penser : tu passes une soirée ici en osant à peine te laisser embrasser, tu trembles de peur à l'idée de retirer tes habits, tu paniques presque en posant tes mains sur moi...

Reid s'apprêtait à protester.

\- D'accord, j'exagère un tout petit peu, le coupa Hotch. Mais à côté de ça, tu n'as pas hésité une seconde à me... à me prendre dans ta bouche, tu as débarqué avec lubrifiant et préservatifs et la ferme intention de les utiliser... Il ne faut pas être profiler pour voir que tu as déjà fait... certaines choses.

Il l'avait pris en bouche entièrement, délibérément, sans s'étrangler ou montrer le moindre inconfort... Et les doigts de Hotch qui étaient entrés sans résistance, presque sans douleur...

Reid baissait les yeux vers ses mains.

\- Depuis tout à l'heure, j'imagine le pire, alors je préfère que tu me dises ce que je ne sais pas, parce que c'est peut-être à cause de notre travail, mais mon imagination n'as pas beaucoup de limites.

\- Le pire?

Maltraitance, abus sexuels, viol, prostitution... Hotch n'avait pas envie de prononcer ces mots. Ce serait mettre une étiquette simpliste sur une expérience personnelle sans doute complexe. Il précisa juste :

\- Qu'on t'ait forcé à quelque chose, qu'on ait abusé de toi, ou bien que tu aies fait ça pour de l'argent par exemple.

Reid soupira :

\- Dans ce cas je vais te rassurer. Non, même si j'ai subi des choses pas drôles au lycée, ça n'a jamais... dérapé comme ça. Non, c'est plus simple. Mais pas facile à raconter pour autant.

Hotch attendait et Reid n'eut plus d'autre choix que de se lancer.

\- C'était il y a quelques années. J'étais déjà au BAU depuis plusieurs mois et j'ai bien compris que de ne pas avoir d'expérience du tout... Avec toutes les affaires qu'on traitait, les dossiers, les interrogatoires, et avec tous les psychopathes qu'on croisait... je ne pouvais pas être sans arrêt en train de rougir et de bégayer dès qu'on parlait de sexe.

Il précisa :

\- Les gens me regardent déjà assez bizarrement dès que j'ouvre la bouche, mais là, j'avais l'impression que tout le monde savait... que tout le monde me profilait. Même les témoins et les suspects.

Hotch sourit gentiment. Il s'était rapproché du jeune homme pour rendre les confidences plus faciles.

\- Et puis, continua Reid, Garcia faisait des allusions que je comprenais à peine, Morgan me titillait sur le sujet, .... Gideon a essayé de me pousser vers JJ mais j'ai vite compris que ça ne marcherait pas, et elle aussi. Enfin bref.

\- Et donc?

\- J'ai... J'ai décidé d'aller dans certains bars, d'abord pour observer les gens.

\- Certains bars?

\- Des bars gays. Mais des endroits tranquilles, pas des endroits avec de la musique forte et une foule qui danse. Des endroits calmes, avec juste quelques clients réguliers, quoi.

Hotch essaya d'imaginer un bar gay sans musique, et peu fréquenté. Des clients qui auraient au moins la trentaine alors, voire carrément plus. Qui ne venaient sans doute pas pour draguer. Ah.

\- J'ai essayé, tu sais, de me trouver un petit copain, mais...

Il eut un geste fataliste : Reid n'avait pas de doctorat en drague, et n'avait pas trouvé de livre sur le sujet. Aucun espoir.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé...?

\- Des types qui voulaient juste passer un quart d'heure avec moi. Des fois moins.

Dans la demi-minute de silence qui suivit, Hotch fut rempli de rage à l'idée de vieux pervers profitant éhontément d'un jeune homme perdu dans un bar glauque. Un petit jeune, qui voulait juste acquérir un peu d'expérience, qui était mignon, gentil et intelligent, et qui ignorait totalement qu'il méritait cent fois mieux qu'eux.

Reid reprit, les yeux toujours baissés.

\- J'en ai suivi plusieurs dans les toilettes. Certains ont payé pour une chambre d'hôtel. Une fois c'était dans une voiture.

\- Tu aimais ça?

\- Au début... Au début pas du tout. C'était sale. C'était douloureux. Je m'y attendais, mais pas à ce point.

\- Et plus tard?

\- Ensuite parfois j'ai pris du plaisir, avec certains que j'ai revus, certains qui faisaient un peu attention à moi.

Cette phrase fit naître un frisson dans le dos de Hotch. Quel genre d'individu pouvait...? Il s'aperçut qu'il avait serré les poings, et s'efforça de respirer calmement, pour ne pas diriger sa colère contre Reid à travers ses questions.

\- Il y en a eu beaucoup?

\- Dix, douze... je ne sais plus bien.

\- Reid.

Avec sa mémoire éidétique, il devait même se souvenir des dates et heures pour chacun.

\- Douze. Sept dans les toilettes du bar, un dans sa voiture, et quatre dans des hôtels, dont deux que j'ai revus plusieurs fois. En tout, six voulaient juste une fellation, les autres la totale. Tu veux aussi les dates, les plaques d'immatriculation et la taille en centimètres?

Le jeune homme avait parlé d'une traite, sèchement, en regardant le sol à ses pieds. Hotch regretta d'avoir demandé le chiffre exact. Il n'avait pas enregistré tous les chiffres mais il avait retenu qu'au moins une fois, Reid s'était fait sodomiser dans les toilettes du bar. Sordide.

\- Tu te protégeais?

\- Pour les... Pour les fellations non, pour le reste oui.

Sa voix était à la limite de se briser.

\- Tu as fait un test depuis?

Reid fit signe que oui.

\- Plusieurs. Plusieurs fois.

\- Bon.

C'était beaucoup plus clair maintenant. Restait une question importante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait décider d'arrêter?

Reid marqua un temps d'arrêt. Hotch risqua :

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment arrêté?

\- Oh si! Ça fait déjà un moment.

\- Alors... Il s'est passé quelque chose?

L'imagination de Hotch reprenait le dessus. Il imagina un drame, un pervers un peu plus agressif, ou une expérience particulièrement éprouvante. Il ne s'attendait pas à la réponse que finit par donner Reid.

\- Gideon.

\- Quoi?

\- Gideon. C'est lui qui m'a fait arrêter.

Hotch se demanda pourquoi Reid faisait exprès de donner des réponses incomplètes.

\- Mais comment? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Un jour, dans son bureau... Il m'a dit qu'il avait remarqué que je me comportais bizarrement. En tout, tu sais, ça a duré à peu près deux mois, presque tous les weekends, parfois en semaine. Gideon a remarqué que j'étais plus fatigué, moins concentré, et aussi, d'après lui, mon regard avait changé.

Hotch, lui, n'avait rien remarqué. Peut-être que, comme pour son addiction au Dilaudid, il n'avait rien voulu voir?

\- Je crois que j'avais vraiment besoin d'en parler, parce que je lui ai tout raconté. Il m'a expliqué beaucoup de choses que je savais déjà, mais je crois que ça m'a fait du bien de les entendre. Ensuite...

\- Quelles choses?

\- Euh... Que ce n'était pas comme ça que c'était censé se passer, que les relations physiques vont avec un investissement émotionnel, avec de la confiance et de la tendresse et... et tout ça... Et que ces hommes ne faisaient que profiter de moi, que je méritais de trouver quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui m'apprécie réellement...

\- Il avait entièrement raison, remarqua Hotch.

\- Je sais bien, je le savais déjà. Mais à ce moment-là je voulais découvrir des choses que je ne pouvais pas découvrir autrement, et puis... Et puis parfois je prenais un peu de plaisir.

 _Parfois. Un peu._ Cette phrase seule était révoltante.

\- Si j'avais été là à ce moment...

\- Tu étais marié.

\- C'était au moment où ça n'allait déjà plus, je crois.

\- Peut-être. C'est à ce moment-là que tu as pris l'habitude de me demander souvent _Reid, est-ce que ça va?_ Tu avais peut-être remarqué quelque chose toi aussi. Je l'ai craint à un moment.

S'il l'avait vu... Il n'en avait jamais pris note consciemment. À quoi lui servait-il d'être un bon profiler s'il n'était pas là pour ses coéquipiers?

\- Ensuite, conclut Reid, Gideon m'a fait promettre d'arrêter. Mais je crois que je n'aurais pas continué longtemps de toute façon.

Il n'avait toujours pas croisé son regard. Pas besoin d'être un profiler pour deviner qu'il redoutait d'être maintenant repoussé par celui dont il était amoureux.

Hotch lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- La seule chose que Gideon n'a peut-être pas bien dite, c'est que tu n'es coupable de rien. La promesse de ne pas recommencer, ça ne veut pas dire que tu étais en faute. Ou alors, ta seule erreur était de croire que tu ne méritais pas mieux que ça.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr de mériter beaucoup.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors. En réponse à la sincérité de Spencer, Hotch laissa tomber une part de sa réserve habituelle.

\- Je sais, Spencer. Mais Jack et moi, on est convaincus du contraire.

Le regard de Spencer devint à nouveau très brillant.

Hotch reprit :

\- Pour être honnête, ça me fait drôle de me dire que d'autres t'ont touché avant moi, et surtout de façon si... De cette façon. D'un autre côté, ça veut dire que je suis un des premiers à te donner vraiment du plaisir, non?

Spencer acquiesça.

\- Et tu es le premier que j'ai embrassé. Après Lila.

\- Lila? Ah, Lila Archer. Pas d'autre copain ou copine, jamais?

\- Non.

Le jeune homme n'en était pas fier, lui, mais Hotch le gratifia d'un sourire ravi.

\- Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis content de l'apprendre.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 _\- Pas d'autre copain ou copine, jamais?_  
_\- Non._  
_Le jeune homme n'en était pas fier, lui, mais Hotch le gratifia d'un sourire ravi._  
_\- Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis content de l'apprendre._

 

Reid eut une moue dubitative.

\- Tu comprends, expliqua Hotch, j'ai la chance de te faire partager ce qu'il y a de plus beau. S'embrasser, c'est... C'est beaucoup plus intime, plus personnel, on se révèle beaucoup plus. C'est comme une conversation qui se prolonge, on fait connaissance avec l'autre. Se donner du plaisir aussi, c'est très personnel, ça implique d'être attentif à l'autre, d'apprendre ce qu'il aime, de le connaître, et d'avoir envie de donner. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau, toutes ces découvertes, c'est moi qui ai la chance de te les faire partager.

Hotch essayait de trouver les mots justes, sans avoir l'air grandiloquent, ni romantique à l'excès.

\- C'est comme un cadeau. De voir que tu me fais confiance pour ça.

Reid pinça les lèvres, puis il balança :

\- Tu vas me faire croire que ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid de savoir que je me suis déjà fait baiser par des inconnus?

Une formulation volontairement provocante. Pour le tester. Hotch sentait les yeux noisette fixés sur lui, intenses, concentrés.

\- Spencer... Ça me dérange de penser à ce qui s'est passé, mais ça ne dégoûte pas... ça ne m'éloigne pas de toi. En un sens, c'est une barrière de moins entre nous maintenant. L'inquiétude, l'embarras, la douleur des premières fois, … Terminé. Il reste juste, disons, notre maladresse à tous les deux.

Hotch préféra éviter le regard de Reid pour continuer. Il se leva, et sortit du buffet la bouteille de scotch et deux verres.

\- Quand je dis notre maladresse, je veux dire aussi : mes hésitations, ma difficulté à laisser quelqu'un entrer dans ma vie. Et pour toi, sans doute la même chose...

Spencer eut un murmure d'assentiment.

\- … Avec en plus apparemment la difficulté à te déshabiller... D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Hotch fit à nouveau face au jeune homme.

\- Tu as l'air extrêmement pudique, tu hésites à retirer tes habits devant moi, mais ces types, tu n'étais pas si gêné avec eux?

\- Si, bien sûr.

Hotch ouvrit la bouteille et versa un peu de scotch dans les deux verres. Spencer se pencha pour prendre son verre avant de se pelotonner à nouveau dans le canapé.

\- Je crois que c'était plus facile parce que c'étaient des étrangers. Et ça ne durait pas longtemps, ils ne prenaient pas le temps de me regarder.

Il trempa les lèvres dans son verre et Hotch se trouva un instant fasciné par sa bouche.

\- D'ailleurs, tu sais, fit Spencer en l'observant à nouveau avec attention, dans les toilettes, je restais habillé. Et même dans cet hôtel, on n'... Il y a un hôtel à même pas deux rues du bar dont je te parle. Ces chaînes d'hôtels génériques, sans grand luxe ni room-service mais assez propres pour des clients un peu exigeants, un peu comme ceux où on dort quand on part sur une enquête. Comme celui de Lewiston.

Hotch se demanda si c'était pour cette pour cette raison que Reid n'avait pas été enchanté par la perspective de fricoter dans leur chambre d'hôtel, la nuit précédente.

\- Même à l'hôtel on ne se déshabillait pas ou à peine, ça se faisait à la va-vite... Comment dire... Contre un mur ou sur la table, des fois.

Encore une fois, les yeux noisette étaient fixés sur Hotch et scrutaient son expression.

\- Un des hommes que j'ai revus plusieurs fois, c'était ce qu'il aimait. On entrait, il me poussait sur la table, il ne me touchait même pas ni rien, il me baissait mon pantalon, et voilà, ça se faisait comme ça.

Hotch fronça les sourcils en contrôlant sa respiration. Il savait ce que cherchaient les yeux de Reid. Il but une gorgée de scotch et demanda :

\- Il ne disait rien?

\- Non. On ne parlait pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Pareil dans les toilettes du bar. On entrait en même temps, le type fermait la porte, il ouvrait sa braguette, se touchait un peu, et il attendait, c'était clair, je me mettais en place et voilà. Tout au plus il me tenait la tête.

Hotch essaya de ne pas cligner des yeux lorsque Reid, le regard toujours braqué sur lui, ajouta en chuchotant :

\- Parfois ils me prenaient par les cheveux.

Une deuxième gorgée de liquide permit à Hotch de rester à peu près impassible. Il essayait de chasser de son cerveau les images qui y fleurissaient.

\- En fait, je faisait juste ça, au début, les sucer. Mais il y en a un, une fois, qui m'a plaqué contre le lavabo, au lieu d'attendre que je me mette devant lui. Je n'ai compris que quand il a défait mon pantalon.

Hotch réalisa qu'il avait gardé son verre de whisky devant son visage. Il le prit entre ses deux mains et demanda :

\- Tu étais d'accord?

\- Je ne me suis même pas posé la question. Je ne me posais pas de questions, d'ailleurs, je crois que c'est pour ça que j'aimais ça. Je pensais au ralenti. C'est rare chez moi.

Le cerveau du Docteur Reid était notoirement connu pour son activité incessante.

\- Tu dois savoir ça mieux que moi, Reid, mais parmi les diverses théories sur la soumission sexuelle et le masochisme érotique, il y a notamment l'idée qu'un homme qui se soumet cède à l'autre toute la responsabilité du plaisir sexuel. Cette déculpabilisation peut offrir une trêve, un repos, peut-être que c'est ce que tu...

\- Hotch, interrompit Reid, j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à être utilisé comme un objet.

\- Tu as vraiment pris du plaisir...? répéta Hotch.

Le jeune homme avait son visage de joueur de poker.

\- Là aussi, justement, dit-il, il y a des théories intéressantes, et d'ailleurs Gideon en avait évoqué quelques-unes. Notamment, le fait d'avoir servi d'objet de plaisir à quelqu'un avant, dans mon cas c'est sans doute mes difficultés à m'intégrer au lycée et toutes les moqueries et les sales blagues dont j'étais la victime, cela amène souvent un sujet à rechercher par la suite ces mêmes situations pour retrouver l'origine du plaisir de l'autre et pour se l'approprier.

Hotch acquiesça. Il connaissait tout cela.

\- J'ai pris du plaisir émotionnellement, à me retrouver utilisé, mais aussi sexuellement : je crois, ou même je suis sûr, que je trouve, disons, excitant d'être manipulé comme ça, entre deux portes, à la sauvette, dans un lieu public, par un inconnu.

Hotch ferma les yeux en essayant de maîtriser la façon dont son corps réagissait aux mots que Reid avait choisis exprès.

\- Quelqu'un qui ne m'adresse pas la parole, reprit le jeune homme, qui ne s'intéresse pas à moi, qui se contente de me baisser mon pantalon et de me tenir pendant qu'il m'utilise, sans aucun égard, et même un peu brutalement.

\- Reid, tu le fais exprès, murmura Hotch.

Reid détourna les yeux, se rassit face au mur, où il regarda sans les voir une rangée de photos alignées dans leur cadre.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il, je le fais exprès depuis tout à l'heure, je voulais savoir ce que ça te faisait.

\- Spencer, avant Haley, j'ai eu d'autres aventures, tu le sais. J'ai connu notamment un garçon qui était intéressé par... ce genre de rapports. Je dois dire que je n'ai pas trop expérimenté, mais il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans ce qu'il me racontait. Alors ce que tu me dis ne me choque pas. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas dégoûté, ce n'est pas la peine de jouer au profiler avec moi.

Reid l'étudiait à nouveau.

\- Désolé si j'ai l'air de te vouloir te profiler, s'excusa-t-il. C'est vrai qu'il y a des choses que tu ne dis pas, que j'aimerais connaître.

Hotch soupira. Il fallait bien que le sujet arrive sur le tapis.

\- Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus. Comme je te le disais, j'ai du mal à laisser quelqu'un entrer dans ma vie. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi.

\- Je comprends, il y a eu ton divorce, et puis la façon dont tout ça s'est terminé.... Je ne te reproche rien, Hotch, j'ai-

\- Aaron.

\- Aaron. Je ne te reproche rien, j'ai envie de connaître ce que les autres ne connaissent pas, ce que Haley savait de toi. Mais je comprends que ce n'est pas facile de tout recommencer.

\- Ce que Haley savait... Tu dis ça comme si je cachais de lourds secrets.

Hotch avait dit ça en riant, mais Spencer ne se laissa pas berner.

\- Peut-être pas. Mais ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure vaut aussi dans l'autre sens. Quand tu disais que tu imaginais le pire et qu'il valait mieux que je te dise les choses plutôt que de te laisser imaginer.

Hotch ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se resservit un peu de scotch, et d'un geste, proposa à Reid de le resservir.

\- Non merci.

\- Tu veux quelque chose d'autre? Bière, café?

Reid fit signe que non.

\- Chocolat chaud?

Reid lui sourit obligeamment mais n'était pas intéressé.

\- Bon, fit Hotch en prenant son verre dans ses mains. Dis-moi à quoi tu fais allusion.

Reid soupira et se lança :

\- Tu sais bien, tu es le boss parfait, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que Strauss te déteste. Tu es irréprochable, solide, attentif à tout, tu te contrôles à tout moment, la cravate et la chemise toujours impeccables... Il ne faut pas être au BAU pour se douter que ça cache quelque chose. Et puis, il y a eu plusieurs fois où tu n'as pas pu tout contrôler.

\- Quand?

\- Deux fois, à ma connaissance. Principalement le jour où Foyet est venu chez toi et où tu l'as battu à mort alors que tu l'avais déjà maîtrisé, qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.

\- Reid, je l'ai entendu des dizaines de fois, de la bouche de Strauss notamment. J'ai dû passer des entretiens avec des psys du FBI et tout le reste, à cause de mon accès de violence non professionnel ce jour-là. Il y avait de quoi être enragé, crois-moi.

\- Mais tu as en toi cette violence et cette rage, même si tu les contrôles bien...

\- L'autre fois, c'était quand? Le jour où on était dans cet hôpital, pris en otage par cet UnSub, ancien tireur d'élite ? Je t'ai pris à coups de pied pour que tu puisses pr...

\- Non, là aussi tu te contrôlais, même tes coups de pied étaient calculés. Tu ne les retenais pas mais tu les contrôlais.

\- Exactement, fit Hotch.

Il avait frappé son agent avec beaucoup de force, mais sans colère. Sans _cette rage-là_.

\- Tu jouais très bien le type qui explose, d'ailleurs, à croire que tu as eu souvent l'occasion d'observer des types comme ça.

Hotch fit exprès de ne pas relever.

\- Alors? Cette autre fois?

\- C'était le jour où on était allés voir Chester Hardwick, en prison, qu'on était seuls avec lui et qu'il nous avait expliqués que les gardiens ne viendraient pas si on les appelait.

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas touché!

\- Non, mais j'ai bien senti que tu étais prêt à en découdre avec lui, comment dire... jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. C'était animal. Je le sentais. Tu avais retiré ta veste, tu étais prêt à le tuer, j'en suis sûr.

Hotch se souvenait.

\- C'est vrai, mais je crois que c'était surtout parce que tu étais là et que tu étais en danger.

Spencer considéra cette hypothèse en silence, pendant que Hotch sirotait le reste de son deuxième verre. Il était sincère. C'était d'ailleurs ce jour-là qu'il avait pleinement réalisé la place que Reid avait prise dans sa vie. Il faut dire aussi que Haley et lui avaient commencé à évoquer la possibilité d'un divorce.

\- C'est peut-être vrai, dit finalement Reid, mais ça n'empêche pas que tu étais devenu une sorte d'animal, prêt à attaquer un autre animal. Prêt à le tuer.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, puisque finalement c'est toi qui nous as sortis de là.

\- J'ai vu tes yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu ce regard chez toi, alors que je t'ai vu plusieurs fois en colère.

Hotch finit par dire :

\- Admettons, parfois j'ai cette énorme colère qui m'envahit, qui est assez extrême.

\- Le besoin de recourir à la violence physique pour attaquer autrui, c'est très particulier. Ce n'est pas comme les sports de combat ou les techniques d'autodéfense qui s'apprennent et se travaillent de façon délibérée. C'est quelque chose de brut. Qui ne peut s'apprendre que d'une seule façon.

Reid lui lança un regard entendu. Hotch connaissait tout cela. Il le dit à sa place:

\- Environnement familial violent, sur une longue durée, entre quatre ans et la puberté.

Reid compléta.

\- On estime que dans environ 70% des cas, c'est le père ou un adulte faisant figure de père qui en est à l'origine.

Hotch connaissait le reste.

\- Sinon, c'est la mère, ou un membre de la fratrie, je sais. Reid, tu veux entendre que je me faisais frapper par mon père? Qu'il était violent, qu'il rentrait le soir tard, et qu'il s'en prenait à sa famille? Eh bien oui, voilà.

Depuis le temps, cela ne le gênait plus de le dire. Sean et lui en avaient parlé très tôt, lors de séances de thérapies familiales, lorsque sa mère avait réussi à prendre ses distances avec son mari.

\- Juste pour que tu ne me colles pas un cliché sur le dos, quelques précisions : il ne buvait pas, ou quasiment jamais, il ne rentrait pas en hurlant et en trébuchant sur les marches du perron. Garde ça pour les mauvais téléfilms. Il rentrait bien habillé, en costard cravate d'avocat, il ouvrait la porte, il posait ses affaires, faisait un tour de la maison, et ensuite quand il avait trouvé une raison de s'énerver, c'était parti. Et ça durait parfois une heure ou deux. Ensuite, on passait à table et tout le monde mangeait sans rien dire. Puis tout le monde allait dans sa chambre et on n'en reparlait pas. Et le plus dur c'était ça, pas tellement les coups, mais de les subir et qu'ensuite personne n'en parle.

Reid avait écouté sans rien dire.

\- Et pour que ton imagination ne travaille pas trop : non, il n'utilisait pas de fouet ni de ceinture, il y allait à coups de pied et à coup de poings. Dans les bras, dans les jambes, dans le ventre, le dos, là où ça ne se voyait pas. Il criait rarement, là aussi tu gardes ça pour les mauvais films. Il était plutôt du genre à pester et à marmonner en frappant. Tu comprends, frapper ça demande du souffle.

Reid laissa passer une pause maladroite avant de demander :

\- Ça a duré longtemps?

\- Ça a duré pas mal d'années, ma mère et moi on encaissait tout, mais mon petit frère est né et ça a changé les choses. Pour ma mère et pour moi. Quand Sean a eu cinq ans... Il a... Il a fallu partir.

Hotch posa son verre sur la table en faisant délibérément un petit bruit sourd : son récit avait besoin d'un point final. Il ne voulait pas lui donner tous les détails à propos de Sean, de toute façon. L'ambiance de la soirée était déjà suffisamment plombée.

Reid comprit qu'il avait terminé.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé de parler de tout ça. C'est idiot, j'avais l'impression que si tu me parlais de toi, ça compenserait un peu tout ce que je t'ai dit avant, mais finalement je me sens juste un peu plus triste.

\- Et moi donc, fit Hotch en relevant la tête.

Spencer avait réellement l'air triste. Hotch lui posa la main sur l'épaule, en un geste qui se voulait juste attentionné.

\- Ne te mine pas pour des événements qui sont passés et auxquels personne ne peut plus rien changer. Viens, on va dormir. On a du sommeil en retard et du travail demain, et si je reste assis ici je vais boire mon troisième scotch, ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée.

Reid déplia ses longues jambes pour se lever. Avant de suivre Hotch, il s'approcha de la rangée de photos encadrées et en déplaça deux de quelques centimètres. Hotch sourit.

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

Aaron Hotchner se réveilla en sursaut, et ce n'est que grâce à la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet qu'il réalisa où il était. Il venait de faire un énième cauchemar. Foyet l'avait traqué, l'avait trouvé, l'avait maîtrisé, lui avait traversé plusieurs fois le corps de sa lame froide qui brûlait comme le feu. Hotch se passa la main sur l'abdomen, sous son t-shirt. La sensation avait été tellement réelle. La pointe de la lame sur la peau, la pression, puis l'impression de brûlure, et la douleur blanche, aveuglante – ensuite ce picotement qui demeurait alors que la lame était déjà ailleurs... Et l'impossibilité de bouger, de résister. L'abandon contraint, alors que l'autre le ravageait à son rythme. Cette nuit, Foyet avait encore gagné. Foyet le poursuivrait sans cesse.

Trois heures dix-huit. Hotch s'assit, la tête dans les mains. Son rythme cardiaque revenait lentement à la normale, mais les images dans sa tête et les sensations dans son corps mettaient toujours du temps à s'estomper. Il s'efforça de respirer profondément plusieurs fois, les pieds à plat sur la moquette, comme son dernier thérapeute le lui avait conseillé. Prendre conscience du présent pour ne pas se laisser entraîner par la pensée. C'était facile à dire. Il n'avait pas l'âme d'un méditant zen. Il préférait l'analyse et l'action, le travail intellectuel et l'organisation, pour surmonter les difficultés. Cela donnait de meilleurs résultats. Pour appréhender les criminels, il fallait les deux, une arme et un cerveau.

Reid. C'était à cause de lui que la lampe était allumée. Mais il n'était pas dans le lit. Un instant, Aaron se demanda si Reid avait pu quitter la maison en pleine nuit. Après... Après leur conversation de la veille, il aurait pu redouter d'affronter le regard de Hotch au matin.

Non. Il avait dû se lever. Peut-être que le cauchemar l'avait éveillé, lui aussi, bien avant qu'il ne réveille Hotch.

 

Hotch s'extirpa du lit et marcha jusqu'au couloir. La porte de la chambre d'amis était entrouverte et une lampe y était allumée. Il se sentit soulagé, et se demanda immédiatement pourquoi. Il n'avait plus l'âge de se faire consoler après un cauchemar. Non... il était soulagé parce que Reid n'était pas parti, parce qu'en se réveillant dans cette maison qui n'était pas la sienne, après la soirée à échanger des confidences, sans doute aidé par le verre de scotch que son boss lui avait servi, il s'était senti suffisamment en confiance pour rester.

Hotch alla jeter un coup d'œil à son fils, qui dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre. Il avait toujours besoin, après un cauchemar, de vérifier que Jack était bien là.

Puis il revint sur ses pas en silence, jusqu'à la porte entrouverte. Il n'entendait qu'une respirations régulière. Il poussa la porte doucement et sourit en voyant le jeune homme endormi dans le lit. Il ne se lassait pas de le regarder dormir. Quand Reid s'endormait au retour d'une enquête, sur un des sièges de l'avion, ses traits étaient rarement aussi détendus. À cet instant, il souriait légèrement, les lèvres entrouvertes. Ses cheveux épars sur l'oreiller étaient à l'image de son abandon, étalés au hasard autour de son visage, en une négligence lascive.

Hotch contourna le lit sans bruit pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté. La tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour son jeune agent se doublait, inévitablement, du besoin de le protéger. C'était le prolongement logique de son rôle au BAU : en tant que chef de l'équipe, il se sentait perpétuellement responsable de ses agents, et l'avait particulièrement été pour Reid, depuis le début. Dans cette relation qui naissait maintenant entre eux, il souhaitait lui donner l'attention dont Reid avait besoin. Il estimait que c'était son rôle, en tant qu'aîné des deux, et ayant le plus d'expérience – au moins sentimentalement, vu que Reid avait finalement expérimenté plus que ne l'aurait cru Hotch.

Depuis le début, pourtant, Reid donnait l'impression de vouloir répondre à ses besoins à lui. De vouloir se rendre indispensable. C'était le schéma classique du couple dans lequel un des partenaires avait une faible estime de lui-même : de peur de perdre l'autre, il s'efforçait de combler les besoins de l'autre sans exprimer ses souhaits à lui ni formuler aucune demande personnelle. En conséquence, il n'était jamais satisfait, et en rendait l'autre responsable sans pouvoir le lui reprocher. Même deux profilers expérimentés pouvaient se retrouver dans ce type de relation. Même si l'un des deux avait un doctorat en psychologie.

Était-ce pour ça que Reid l'avait observé avec autant d'attention en lui faisant le récit cru de ses aventures passées? Pour savoir ce qui plaisait à Hotch et pouvoir mieux se rendre indispensable? Déjà qu'au BAU il avait souvent cette tendance, ce besoin de chercher à plaire, en fournissant à tout bout de champ des statistiques ou anecdotes rarement nécessaires... Gideon et Hotch avaient mis ça sur le compte du départ du père de Reid, dans son enfance. Le petit Spencer avait plus ou moins compris qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur des attentes paternelles. Il cherchait donc désormais à combler à tout prix les attentes des autres.

Encourager Reid, l'écouter quand il s'exprimait, le rassurer quand il doutait, c'était déjà ce qu'ils faisaient tous au BAU. En privé, il lui faudrait faire encore plus. L'entourer d'attention, lui faire prendre conscience de son charme, de sa beauté, de la sensualité naturelle qu'il dégageait. L'encourager à écouter ses désirs et l'aider à les satisfaire. L'encourager aussi à trouver ce qui donnait du sens à sa vie, ce qui pourrait combler son existence... Quitte à risquer de le perdre, si un jour il réalisait qu'il pouvait trouver mieux que Aaron Hotchner. C'était une possibilité, que Hotch n'excluait pas.

Pour l'instant, il voulait simplement que Reid prenne confiance en lui. Ses aveux de la veille sur ses expériences passées étaient sûrement le signe qu'il commençait à avoir confiance, non?

Ou alors... Il frissonna. Ou alors Reid estimait que l'honnêteté était une sorte de dû, dont il s'acquittait pour avoir le droit de rester avec lui? Hotch espérait se tromper.

Le jeune génie marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil et Hotch se rendit compte qu'il était en train de le profiler depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes.

Ce n'était pas sain. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais c'était quand même important.

 

Il s'allongea sous la couette à côté de Spencer, qui ouvrit un œil.

\- Dors.

Du coup, les deux yeux s'ouvrirent.

\- … quelle heure?

\- Trois heures et demie. Dors.

\- … ton cauchemar. Ça va?

\- Hein? Oui, ça va. Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi désolé? fit Reid en se dressant sur un coude et en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'y peux rien, et j'imagine que si tu avais le choix, tu...

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, et de t'avoir forcé à changer de chambre. Tu n'as pas à supporter ça.

Reid avait l'air surpris. Hotch se rappela que dans l'enfance de Spencer, il devait y avoir eu pas mal de nuits où sa mère, en proie à une crise ou autre, avait dû le réveiller. Il n'avait sans doute jamais eu droit à des excuses.

\- Tu sais, j'ai préféré te laisser dès que ton cauchemar a commencé, parce que tu bougeais beaucoup. Je ne voulais pas que tu me confondes à nouveau avec... avec lui. Mais...

Il n'était pas encore quatre heures du matin et il était déjà en train de réfléchir.

\- En fait, peut-être que si je restais avec toi pendant ton cauchemar, et que je te parlais, tu ne serais pas seul à l'affronter.

\- Reid, la dernière fois je t'ai agressé, physiquement, alors je ne crois pas que...

\- Mais si je restais au moins dans la chambre, à distance? Tu sais, j'ai fait des recherches. Si tu entends les bruits réels à travers ton rêve, il est possible de te parler, de t'accompagner dans ton rêve pour t'aider à en sortir. Sans juste dire _Réveille-toi_ , parce que ça n'est pas si facile, il est possible de te guider à travers un cauchemar de ce genre. J'ai lu des témoignages de...

\- Reid, ce n'est pas à toi de m'aider, interrompit Hotch.

\- Pourquoi pas?

Hotch soupira.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'apprécie que tu sois prêt à faire beaucoup de choses pour moi, mais ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois notre relation. Je ne sais pas bien où on va, mais je sais que je t... que je tiens à toi...

Une infime ébauche d'écarquillement des yeux chez Spencer, vite maîtrisée.

\- … et que je veux te donner... Je ne sais pas bien quoi, mais je veux t'apporter des choses, je ne veux pas te prendre. Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer.

Spencer se passa la main sur les yeux.

\- Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais moi j'ai aussi ce projet avec toi. Je veux t'apporter des choses.

Il hésita, puis sourit:

\- Et puis j'aimerais bien, moi, que tu me prennes.

Hotch sourit aussi en réponse, mais il restait soucieux.

\- Je sais. Ça se fera. Mais pas maintenant, Jack dort de l'autre côté de ce mur et j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne seras pas discret. Vendredi ou samedi soir, je m'arrangerai pour qu'il passe la nuit chez Jessica ou chez un de ses copains, d'accord?

Spencer eut un signe d'assentiment.

\- Ou pourquoi pas chez JJ, avec Henry? Ils s'entendent bien, non?

\- Oui... On s'arrangera, assura Hotch avant de passer une main dans les cheveux désordonnés de Reid.

\- OK, fit le jeune homme en lui tournant le dos pour se blottir contre lui sous la couette.

Hotch l'entoura d'un bras. Il avait le nez dans son cou, et à chaque inspiration, il sentait l'odeur de la peau du jeune homme.

Il ne put résister à l'envie de déposer un baiser sur sa nuque. Un soupir lui répondit. Du coup, un deuxième baiser s'imposait. Hotch, en même temps, passa sa main sous le t-shirt de Spencer.

\- Hotch, non...

\- Désolé, fit Hotch, je te laisse dormir.

Il se tint tranquille, mais Spencer tourna la tête vers lui dix secondes plus tard.

\- À cause de toi, maintenant j'ai envie...

Hotch sourit, amusé par le ton ennuyé du jeune homme. Sa main repartit se promener sous son t-shirt, balayant la peau douce au gré des courbes des muscles fins, caressant l'abdomen jusqu'au nombril, avant une lente descente vers un endroit qui l'attendait.

La respiration de Spencer s'était accélérée.

Doucement, les doigts et la paume de Hotch prirent possession du membre tendu, tandis qu'il parcourait de la bouche la peau laiteuse de ses épaules. Bientôt, Spencer murmura :

\- Oui, Hotch...

Son corps commençait à se tendre contre celui de Hotch.

\- Dis-moi...

\- Oui? fit Spencer dans un souffle.

\- Je suis le premier à te donner du plaisir comme ça, avec mes mains?

\- Oui, enfin... Il m'arrive de... De le faire moi-même... Mais... Hahh...

Le corps tendu, les reins qui se creusaient, Spencer était tout près de lâcher prise.

\- Mais?

\- Mais ça n'a rien... Hah... Rien à voir avec ça... C'est... Il faut que j'apprenne...

Flatté par le compliment implicite, Hotch le remercia d'un baiser sur la nuque, avant d'accélérer légèrement ses mouvements.

Avec une exclamation sourde, Spencer jouit enfin, la tête renversée sur l'épaule de Hotch.

Dans le silence qui suivit, il craignit que le jeune homme ne se sente obligé de lui proposer quelque chose en retour. Mais Spencer s'endormit rapidement dans ses bras, sans rien dire de plus. Et c'était tout ce que souhaitait Hotch.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

Le bruit étonnamment lointain de son réveil finit par faire émerger Hotch du sommeil. Il était seul dans le lit de la chambre d'amis et le réveil était resté dans l'autre chambre.

Il glissa ses pieds hors du lit et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Spencer et Jack étaient en train de discuter au rez-de-chaussée. Il entendit son fils rire. Hotch sourit et se leva.

Il alla éteindre le réveil puis passa dans la salle de bains. Il avait plutôt bien dormi. En général, les nuits où il faisait un cauchemar, il restait ensuite éveillé plusieurs heures. Cette nuit, il s'était rendormi facilement. Il avait écouté la respiration tranquille de Spencer, blotti entre ses bras, et puis... Il ne se souvenait pas. Il avait dû s'endormir peu après. Il n'avait même pas entendu Jack se lever. Ni Spencer.

Il sortit de la douche et s'habilla rapidement, pressé de partager le début de la journée avec son fils. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait le temps de voir Jack le matin. Ces jours-là, il prenait le temps de manger avant de partir, chose qu'il ne faisait pas lorsqu'il devait quitter la maison avant sept heures.

Dans la cuisine, il trouva la cafetière à moitié pleine. Le paquet de sucre était ouvert sur le plan de travail.

Hotch sortit des œufs du frigo et posa une poêle sur la cuisinière.

\- Papa! s'écria Jack en déboulant dans la pièce.

Spencer suivait derrière, un mug de café dans une main et le sourire aux lèvres.

Cette journée commençait mieux que beaucoup d'autres.

 

La suite de la journée se passa assez paisiblement, en dépit de toute la paperasse habituelle : pas de nouvelle affaire, pas de déplacement. Hotch espérait qu'ils ne seraient appelés nulle part avant le weekend. Il fit une pause dans la matinée pour appeler Jessica à propos de samedi soir. Jack s'entendait bien avec Henry et aurait adoré passer la nuit chez lui, mais c'était embêtant de solliciter JJ : il faudrait sûrement lui expliquer pourquoi Hotch voulait avoir sa soirée de libre.

De son bureau, il jeta un coup d'œil à Reid, qui sirotait sa énième tasse de café à son bureau.

Il était en train de parler avec Morgan et Prentiss et, tout d'un coup, Hotch aurait bien aimé savoir de quoi ils discutaient. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il enviait aux autres leur proximité avec Spencer. Il enviait notamment Morgan, qui se permettait fréquemment des bourrades amicales ou d'autres gestes d'affection sans que personne n'y trouve à redire.

Le téléphone de Hotch sonna, et il se remit au travail.

 

 

Le vendredi après-midi, ils n'avaient toujours pas été appelés à l'autre bout du pays, et Hotch avait profité de ces deux journées entières à son bureau pour écluser une bonne dose de tout le travail administratif que lui demandait sa hiérarchie.

À dix-huit heures, il commença à être question d'aller boire un verre ou deux avec l'équipe avant le week-end. Rossi était venu lui proposer de se joindre à eux.

\- Hotch, avertit l'Italien depuis la porte, je sais que tu n'as pas tant de travail en retard cette semaine.

\- C'est vrai, admit Hotch en jetant un coup d’œil à son équipe.

Il avait de toute façon décidé de quitter son bureau un peu plus tôt.

Il suivit des yeux la conversation entre Morgan et Reid. Le génie était encore en train de fabriquer une excuse pour ne pas venir. Hotch décida d'intervenir et descendit l'escalier jusqu'à leur niveau.

\- Reid, ce soir, tout le monde prend le temps de se détendre en équipe.

Et comme Reid semblait pris de court par l'invitation de son chef d'équipe :

\- Et s'il le faut, considère ça comme un ordre.

Il tourna les talons et disparut sans attendre sa réaction. De loin, il entendit le rire narquois de Morgan.

\- Hé, hé, petit génie, tu as entendu les ordres du boss! Pas de discussion!

Dix minutes après, ils se dirigeaient tous vers les ascenseurs.

 

 

 

\- Alors, _pretty boy_ , des projets pour ce weekend? demanda Morgan à Reid.

Le jeune agent, assis devant une vodka, regardait sa montre avec l'air de s'ennuyer ferme dans le bar bondé où l'équipe avait réussi à trouver une table.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Un cinéma en ville organise une semaine spéciale films de science fiction, et la soirée de demain est consacrée à un film russe en version sous-titrée, je me demande si...

\- Un film russe? Morgan leva les yeux au ciel. Tu devrais plutôt aller voir le dernier Batman.

\- Non, mais ils passent en début de soirée un court-métrage français, _la Jetée_ , qui date de 1962 et qui a s...

\- Écoute, Reid, si tu veux aller voir Batman, je viendrais volontiers avec toi. Pour les films en russe ou en français, il faut demander à Prentiss.

\- C'est quoi, ce film russe? demanda Prentiss.

Hotch prêtait une oreille semi-attentive à leur discussion. Il espérait que Reid saurait se débrouiller pour ne pas avoir à inviter Emily à une soirée ciné alors qu'ils devaient se retrouver tous les deux.

\- C'est _Asiris Nuna_. Contrairement à ce que pense Morgan, il y a pas mal d'action, c'est...

\- J'en ai entendu parler, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça vaille le détour. Même en version originale sous-titrée. Mais vas-y, tu me donneras ton avis.

Morgan soupira :

\- Parfois, je me demande si le concept de « soirée ciné » est le même pour tous les humains. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est de bons acteurs, une bonne dose d'action, de la musique qui bouge, du pop-corn... Et pas de prise de tête.

Prentiss prit la défense de Reid qui faisait semblant d'être vexé.

\- Morgan, le cinéma c'est aussi de la culture, de la recherche, de la création artistique.

\- Mais qui peut sacrifier un samedi soir pour ça?

\- En réalité, c'est pour ça que les courts-métrages existent, objecta Reid. Est-ce que tu sais qu'il existe des courts-métrages de moins d'une minute? Le record est précisément de 7 secondes, détenu par _Soldier Boy_ , sorti en 2004, et qui c...

L'explosion de rire de Morgan empêcha Reid de continuer.

\- Un film de 7 secondes? Mais qui paye un ticket de ciné pour voir ça?

Prentiss et JJ sourirent, tandis que Reid affichait une moue encore plus vexée.

\- T'as même pas le temps de manger une poignée de pop-corn que hop, c'est fini.

Morgan imita, avec force gestes :

\- Scrounch, scrounch, miam, oh zut, c'est déjà le générique de fin!

Il exagérait ses gestes et mimiques, et son rire était irrésistible. Garcia pouffa derrière son verre, suivie par Kevin. Rossi rit sans se cacher.

\- Imagine, continuait Morgan, le type qui fait pas attention, qui croit que c'est encore les pubs... Et tout d'un coup, tout le monde se lève pour sortir! Il a raté le film, juste le temps de retirer son manteau!

Même Hotch ne put s'empêcher de sourire, fait suffisamment rare pour être remarqué de tous. Reid avala une gorgée de vodka et sourit aussi, vaincu par la bonne humeur de leur ami. Morgan, du coup, lui passa familièrement une main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu travailles trop du cerveau, les weekends c'est fait pour se reposer et profiter des plaisirs simples, un génie comme toi devrait l'avoir compris.

Il lui lançait un sourire tellement charmeur que Hotch se sentit jaloux de la proximité qu'ils avaient. Et de la possibilité pour eux de l'afficher en public. Reid et lui n'auraient sans doute jamais cela. Il ressentit une deuxième pointe de jalousie en voyant Reid lui rendre son sourire. Il plongea le nez dans son verre en sentant, dans sa vision périphérique, le regard de Rossi qui se posait sur lui. À ce moment, Garcia, Prentiss, JJ et Morgan décidèrent de rejoindre la petite piste de danse où quelques clients se déhanchaient tranquillement. Kevin, qui n'aimait pas danser tant que Pénélope ne lui avait pas fait boire au moins trois verres, entama une conversation avec Reid sur les films de science-fiction américains, et Rossi annonça qu'il n'allait pas tarder à partir.

\- Un weekend occupé en perspective, Dave?

Le clin d'œil et le regard énigmatique que l'Italien lui adressa laissaient supposer un rendez-vous galant.

\- Pour nous qui sommes célibataires, répondit-il, il faut profiter de notre liberté.

Hotch sourit en réponse, mais il sentait le regard intrusif de Rossi.

\- Dis-moi, Dave... commença Hotch en baissant un peu la voix.

Il avait trouvé le moyen de détourner un peu l'attention de Rossi tout en essayant de comprendre quelque chose. L'Italien se rapprocha, son verre presque vide à la main.

\- Oui?

\- Est-ce que par hasard...

Il tournait le dos aux deux autres.

\- … tu aurais eu l'occasion de discuter de ma vie privée avec quelqu'un d'autre de l'équipe?

Le regard indéchiffrable de Rossi n'était pas d'une grande aide, mais l'Italien avait réellement l'air sincère quand il répondit :

\- Non Hotch, je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion, mais... Avec qui?

Hotch hésita, puis :

\- Avec Reid?

Rossi lui jeta un regard en coin avant de répondre :

\- Je ne crois pas, non. À moins que... Il aurait pu entendre un morceau de conversation entre Morgan et moi, mais...

\- Vous avez parlé de moi, Morgan et toi?

Hotch était calme mais il ne cachait pas sa désapprobation.

\- Non, enfin, une fois, il y a peut-être dix jours... Mais ça n'était pas réellement personnel. Aaron, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du genre à encourager les commérages ou quoi que ce soit. Crois-moi. Nous parlions juste de ta situation de père de famille célibataire... En gros, nous disions que ta situation s'apparente plus à celle d'un veuf qu'à celle d'un père divorcé.

C'était sans doute vrai. Hotch s'était déjà fait cette réflexion.

\- Il se peut que Reid nous ait entendus, on en parlait en se versant un café. Mais ça n'avait rien de vraiment personnel, encore une fois. C'est important?

\- Non, pas vraiment, mentit-il.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait commencé à froncer les sourcils. Rossi l'étudiait à nouveau avec attention.

\- Ça a un rapport avec ce qu'il y avait entre vous l'autre jour?

\- Peut-être...

Hotch ne voulait pas creuser davantage le sujet. Il demanderait des détails à Reid, plus tard.

\- Vous avez eu l'occasion d'en parler?

\- Oui, on a discuté un peu.

Ce qui était entièrement vrai.

\- Bon., je vais m'éclipser. Passe un bon weekend avec ton fils.

Hotch lui adressa un simple signe de la tête sans répondre. Rossi savait trop bien lire les mensonges, et un seul suffisait pour la soirée.

 

 

Kevin et Reid interrompirent leur conversation quand Garcia revint vers eux pour emmener de force son petit ami vers la piste de danse. Le pauvre homme s'excusa auprès de Reid en même temps qu'il suppliait des yeux qu'on trouve un prétexte pour lui épargner ce supplice. Mais Hotch et Reid se contentèrent de lui sourire d'un air goguenard. Ils tenaient trop à la vie pour oser contredire Pénélope.

Prentiss aussi revenait. Juste avant qu'elle n'arrive à la table, Hotch glissa :

\- Demain, sept heures?

\- Six heures trente, répliqua Reid. La séance est à sept heures.

Apparemment, Hotch allait devoir se coltiner les deux films de science-fiction étrangers. Bah, il le rappellerait demain dans la journée pour renégocier le programme.

Prentiss s'assit alors que Hotch se levait. Il leur souhaita une bonne fin de soirée et ajouta, comme souvent :

\- Faites attention en rentrant.

Prentiss le rassura :

\- On prendra un taxi, au besoin.

\- Ou je la raccompagnerai, ajouta Reid.

\- C'est présomptueux de ta part, Docteur Reid, objecta-t-elle avec un rire entendu.

Prentiss buvait souvent plus que de raison, le vendredi soir. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Reid la raccompagnait souvent chez elle, quand il se joignait au groupe.

Hotch fit un geste de la main à l'intention de Morgan, de loin, puis enfila son manteau et chercha la sortie.

 

 

 

À six heures trente tapantes, Hotch frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Reid. Il se sentait maladroit. Intimidé. Gêné de venir à un rendez-vous amoureux avec un homme? Honteux que cet homme soit son subordonné? Non, seulement intimidé... Bref, il ne se sentait pas entièrement à l'aise, et se le reprochait intérieurement. Il était déjà venu chercher Reid plusieurs fois, lors de départs imprévus, et un jour où les transports en commun étaient en grève et où la vieille voiture de Reid ne démarrait pas. Mais il n'avait jamais passé le seuil de l'appartement.

La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Bonsoir. J'arrive, fit Reid en ouvrant la porte et en repartant vers le bout du couloir.

Hotch n'avait pas été expressément invité à entrer, mais il fit quelques pas sur le parquet du couloir. Il n'eut qu'un bref aperçu du séjour, plongé dans l'ombre, et de la cuisine, exiguë. Peut-être aurait-il l'occasion de voir la chambre plus tard dans la soirée – ils n'avaient rien convenu de précis.

Finalement, Hotch n'avait pas rappelé Reid à propos de leur programme : aller voir ces films, c'était une occasion de mieux connaître les centres d'intérêt du petit génie, et de toute façon Hotch, contrairement à Morgan, appréciait les occasions de parfaire sa culture générale. Et puis, s'il essayait d'imposer ses préférences personnelles lors de leurs sorties, Reid pourrait avoir l'impression que ses goûts à lui étaient moins importants, ou pire, que Hotch n'y accordait pas d'intérêt.

\- C'est bon, on peut y aller, fit Reid en boutonnant son manteau.

Un manteau en laine, bleu marine, comme celui d'un étudiant.

\- Est-ce que tu sais à quelle heure finit le deuxième film? demanda Hotch.

Il se demandait s'il ne serait pas trop tard pour se faire un resto en sortant du cinéma.

\- Pas précisément, répondit Reid, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu tiendras jusqu'au bout.

Il souriait.

\- Que veux-tu dire? demanda Hotch en le précédant dans l'escalier.

\- C'est un film vraiment médiocre.

\- Mais, je croyais... Tu nous emmènes voir un navet, exprès?

\- Non, le premier film vaut la peine, le court-métrage français. Il est rarement diffusé en salle. Il dure une demi-heure, et je pense qu'il peut te plaire. Mais le deuxième, eh bien... je ne l'ai jamais vu mais je crois pouvoir dire qu'il ne vaut pas grand chose. Enfin, j'y vais pour me faire mon propre avis.

Ils étaient arrivés dans la rue. Hotch s'apprêtait à traverser pour se diriger vers sa voiture, mais Reid restait sur le trottoir.

\- Tu vas où?

\- Ma voiture est là-bas, répondit Hotch en la montrant du doigt.

\- On peut y aller à pied, c'est à vingt minutes environ.

L'air du soir était doux. Hotch accepta et ils se mirent en marche.

\- Si je te demandais à quelle heure finirait la séance, c'est parce que j'aimerais t'inviter à manger quelque part.

Il ne voulait pas que Reid s'imagine qu'il mourait d'impatience de lui sauter dessus, dès le film terminé.

\- Oui, ce sera avec plaisir. Il y a un restaurant italien pas loin, je crois. Il devrait y avoir de la place pour deux, même un peu tard.

Un dîner à deux. Un dîner en amoureux. Aucun d'eux n'avait fait la remarque, mais Hotch était sûr que ça avait également traversé l'esprit de Reid.

C'était étrange de marcher dans la rue à ses côtés. Le trottoir était assez large pour qu'ils puissent marcher côte à côte, et Hotch avait songé à lui prendre la main, vu que la rue était déserte, mais il n'était pas sûr de la réaction de son compagnon.

 

À mesure qu'ils marchaient, Hotch sentait confusément une appréhension grandissante de la part de Reid. Son silence, la tête qu'il gardait baissée vers le pavé, et quelques coups d'œil furtifs qu'il lui lançait. Pas suffisamment furtifs : il comptait clairement sur Hotch pour en prendre note et entamer la conversation à sa place.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te travaille autant, Reid?

\- Je... Je repensais à jeudi matin, quand tu m'as rejoint après ton cauchemar, et qu'on... et que tu...

\- Oui, je vois, fit Hotch avec un sourire amusé.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu tenais à moi.

\- C'est vrai.

Il savait ce qui travaillait Reid. Ce qu'il avait presque dit, ce qu'il n'avait finalement pas dit tout haut.

\- Tu voulais dire autre chose.

Ce n'était pas une question. Hotch y répondit quand même :

\- Oui, mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Tu... Il y a... Est-ce que tu attends le moment, le bon moment? Est-ce qu'il y a un moment particulier pour dire ça?

Reid et ses questions. Tout devenait un sujet d'étude à ses yeux.

\- On le dit quand on se sent prêt, quand on est sûr de ses sentiments, et quand on a déjà partagé suffisamment pour se sentir en confiance.

\- Ah.

Reid reprit sa réflexion silencieuse, les yeux baissés.

\- Reid, l'arrêta Hotch.

Ils s'immobilisèrent au milieu du trottoir. Un passant, qui venait en sens inverse, les regarda bizarrement puis les croisa rapidement.

Hotch voyait l'inquiétude que Reid ne parvenait pas à cacher. Le jeune homme se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que ce n'était pas le bon moment. C'est... Je ne voulais pas...

Il ne voulait pas vexer Reid, mais il lui devait la vérité.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, fit-il.

Du coup, Reid mordilla sa lèvre avec encore plus d'intensité.

\- J'ai eu peur de te mettre la pression en te disant que je t'aime. Que tu te sentes obligé de me dire la même chose alors que tu n'y es pas nécessairement prêt.

Reid était interloqué. Les bras ballants, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il considérait son supérieur comme si son cerveau génial lui faisait soudain totalement défaut.

À ce moment, Hotch se rendit compte qu'il y avait une autre raison à son hésitation de l'autre soir. Il était inquiet à l'idée que Reid prononce aussi les trois mots fatidiques à son intention. Leur relation deviendrait irrémédiablement... une vraie relation. Pas juste un essai, une tentative, pour voir.

\- Je... J'y suis prêt depuis des années, lâcha le jeune docteur.

Il y avait dans ses yeux noisette la sincérité la plus absolue. Et cette candeur, à nouveau, cette incroyable innocence que Hotch trouvait fascinante.

\- Je t'aime depuis des années, depuis... Peut-être pas le premier jour où je t'ai vu, mais pas loin.

Après un moment de silence où Hotch ne trouva rien à répondre, ils se remirent en marche progressivement.

\- Et toi, ça date de quand?

\- Ce n'est pas un concours, j'espère.

Il espérait faire sourire Reid, mais sans succès. Le jeune homme était curieux de la réponse qu'il obtiendrait.

\- Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite, mais cela fait longtemps que j'éprouve plus pour toi que ce qui est normal pour un chef d'équipe.

Ils croisèrent une rue animée, puis replongèrent dans le silence de la petite rue qu'ils suivaient.

\- Je dirais que ça a commencé à me sauter aux yeux au moment de mon divorce.

\- Tu veux dire, parce que tu passais plus de temps avec ton équipe qu'avec ta famille?

Reid était dubitatif.

\- Non. Mais c'est lorsque j'ai traversé cette épreuve difficile pour moi, que je me suis rendu compte du réconfort que je trouvais à venir travailler avec mon équipe. Et je dois avouer... Je n'en suis pas très fier, parce que je ne t'ai jamais rien montré, mais je dois avouer que la façon dont tu me regardais parfois, ça me faisait du bien. Ça me réchauffait, d'une certaine façon. Progressivement, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Hotch se tut. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'ouvrir autant. Marcher dans la rue, dans le soir qui tombait, sans se regarder, cela rendait les confidences plus faciles.

Il n'eut plus besoin de rien dire lorsqu'il sentit la main de Reid qui prenait la sienne, pas si timidement que ça, et la tint plusieurs minutes.

 

 

Le court-métrage en français le surprit agréablement. Un film en noir et blanc, des années soixante, composé de plans fixes successifs, et dont l'intrigue valait largement celle des superproductions hollywoodiennes plus récentes. Hotch était content de garder de bons souvenirs de ses cours de français du lycée, parce qu'il était difficile de suivre les sous-titres en même temps que la succession d'images qui constituait le récit.

\- Alors? demanda Reid.

Hotch lui répondit par un sourire.

\- Je dois avouer que ça valait le détour.

Le jeune génie eut un sourire ravi.

\- Mais le thème du voyage dans le temps, maintenant, c'est un peu du réchauffé.

\- Justement, ce sont des films de cette époque qui ont donné l'inspiration pour les films plus récents. Celui-ci a directement inspiré _l'Armée des Douze Singes_ , de Terry Gilliam. Dans ce court-métrage, c'est du concentré, tous les suivants ne sont que de pâles reprises. Lorsque James Cameron a sorti _Terminator_ , le genre de film que vont voir des gens comme Morgan, tout le monde a trouvé que l'idée du voyage dans le passé était géniale, mais si tu prends en considération...

Il s'interrompit de lui-même. Hotch n'avait pas envie d'une conférence sur le thème du voyage temporel dans la cinématographie occidentale. Il avait noté tout de même la façon dont Reid se démarquait clairement de Morgan, avec sa remarque qui semblait même légèrement méprisante.

\- Reid, reconnais qu'un film comme _Terminator_ est plus distrayant qu'une suite de plans fixes en noir et blanc, arides, brefs, accompagnés d'une musique plutôt sinistre...

\- Justement, c'est l'âpreté de la mise en scène et le refus de toute concession au confort du spectateur, qui permettent au réalisateur...

Hotch leva une main.

\- Holà... C'est bon, j'ai compris ton point de vue.

Il regarda autour d'eux. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de spectateurs dans la salle. Et certains étaient en train de récupérer leurs affaires et de sortir.

\- Le second film n'est pas du tout du même niveau, c'est pour ça que tous ces gens s'en vont.

\- Si c'est vraiment si mauvais, on pourrait partir aussi?

\- Non, j'ai vraiment envie de voir à quoi ça ressemble, mais on n'a qu'à se mettre plus près d'une des sorties, on pourra partir sans déranger les autres.

Spencer se leva et se dirigea vers la dernière rangée. Hotch le suivit.

Ils patientèrent une dizaine de minutes avant que le second film ne commence.

 

Pour Hotch, le film russe avait tout d'un film de débutant. Acteurs médiocres, thème ridicule, mise en scène peu travaillée... Il ne fallait pas être un spécialiste du septième art pour comprendre que c'était un film pour fans de science-fiction en manque de mauvais effets spéciaux.

Il regarda sa montre. Huit heures trente. Le film devait avoir commencé depuis quarante minutes, et Hotch se disait qu'ils auraient été bien mieux assis à une table avec un verre de vin italien. Il allait en faire la remarque à l'oreille de Reid lorsqu'il sentit la main du jeune homme se poser sur sa cuisse.

Ce n'était pas un accident. Elle se posa au-dessus de son genou et le contact fut suffisamment appuyé pour qu'il n'y ait guère d'ambiguïté. Elle remonta ensuite le long de la cuisse et passa directement vers sa hanche et sa taille, alors que Hotch sentait la tête de Reid frôler son épaule et se nicher au creux de son cou.

Le coup classique de la salle de cinéma presque vide, et de la rangée du fond. Il l'avait déjà tenté plusieurs fois quand il était étudiant, et avec Haley quand ils étaient jeunes mariés. Pourtant, ce soir, Hotch ne l'avait pas vu venir.

C'était surprenant, et agréable, de sentir Reid assez sûr de lui pour provoquer le contact sans garantie d'être bien reçu. Hotch lui passa le bras autour des épaules et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, histoire de l'assurer que son initiative était bienvenue.

Après une petite pause, la main de Reid reprit son exploration, sur puis sous le fin sweat en coton que Hotch avait mis ce samedi. Les mèches de cheveux du jeune homme lui chatouillèrent la joue alors que Spencer s'approchait de son oreille pour murmurer :

\- Ce qu'il y a de bien avec ce genre de films quasiment inconnus, c'est qu'il n'y a presque personne dans la salle, et qu'ils sont tous passionnés par ce qu'ils regardent, sinon ils seraient déjà partis.

Aussitôt après, Hotch sentit la main de Reid défaire sa ceinture et se glisser sous son pantalon.

Il n'avait pas prévu que leur rendez-vous se déroulerait comme ça, il aurait préféré consacrer du temps et de l'attention à Spencer, dans un endroit confortable et tranquille, au lieu de cette approche maladroite dans un lieu public, mais il hésitait à l'interrompre. Il voulait laisser à Reid l'occasion d'explorer la nouveauté de la situation. Et de se faire plaisir, s'il trouvait cela excitant.

Il attira à lui la bouche du jeune homme et échangea avec lui un baiser approfondi, puis s'abandonna tranquillement.

Reid continua un moment, mais Hotch sentit qu'il n'y mettait pas beaucoup de talent. À un moment, il rit, la tête collée dans le cou de Hotch, qui ne comprit que lorsque les rares spectateurs se mirent à rire deux secondes plus tard.

\- Tu es en train de suivre le film? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Il se souvint que le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de lire les sous-titres.

\- Désolé.

Reid se redressa, penaud, retirant ses mains pour les poser sur ses genoux.

\- Peut-être qu'il faut qu'on s'en aille, fit Hotch en rajustant ses habits.

\- Oui.

À l'écran, une jeune femme blonde était en train de crier quelque chose à un être venu des temps anciens. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Hotch récupéra son manteau en se demandant s'il devait se sentir insulté par le fait que Reid ait continué à prêter l'oreille à un film aussi mauvais en même temps qu'il le touchait de manière aussi intime.

 

Une fois dehors, Hotch regarda autour de lui, et indiqua un restaurant qui avait l'air assez peu rempli.

\- On mange quelque chose et on va chez moi, ça te va?

Reid accepta, de la tête.

Il était temps que quelqu'un prenne le programme en main. Quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il faisait.

\- Tu m'en veux? demanda Reid alors que Hotch s'apprêtait à traverser la rue.

\- Non, je crois qu'on aurait dû partir après le premier film, c'est tout.

Il sentit naître un début d'incompréhension et s'immobilisa.

\- Spencer, ne réfléchis pas trop, s'il te plaît. Non, je ne suis pas fâché, tu essayes des choses et je trouve ça intéressant, mais des fois ça ne marche pas, c'est tout.

\- Si j'avais fait plus attention à toi, plus longtemps, tu aurais aimé?

\- Je ne sais pas... sans doute.

\- Les lieux publics, c'est quelque chose qui te plairait?

Hotch se retint se soupirer. Reid avait toujours besoin de réponses.

\- Pourquoi pas... Mais si tu es embarrassé dans une chambre d'hôtel, on ne va pas se mettre à fricoter dans un cinéma.

Et en voyant la tête du jeune homme, il s'empressa d'ajouter:

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer. Ni pour te décourager de prendre l'initiative, pas du tout.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il lui prit la main, et la garda dans la sienne jusqu'à la porte du restaurant.

\- On entre, on mange quelque chose, on prend un taxi jusqu'à ma voiture et on passe la nuit chez moi, d'accord?

Reid acquiesça, mais Hotch sentait qu'il allait devoir faire des efforts ce soir pour faire disparaître la légère déception qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

Un verre de vin rouge réussit à mettre Spencer à l'aise.

Ils parlèrent cinéma, jusqu'à ce que Hotch se sente dépassé par les propos de Reid – ce qui prit à peine deux minutes trente. Il enchaîna sur le théâtre, et une petite voix dans sa tête lui reprochait de lancer ce sujet par jalousie, pour se démarquer de Morgan, qui affichait souvent son désintérêt pour la littérature et la création artistique. Ce n'était pas que Morgan était une brute inculte, mais Hotch avait une bonne longueur d'avance.

Si Reid suspectait sa motivation cachée, il n'en montra rien. Lui n'avait que rarement mis les pieds dans un théâtre, mais avait hérité de sa mère une masse considérable de connaissances sur la plupart des auteurs anglo-saxons, qu'il avait complétée par la suite au cours de ses innombrables lectures solitaires.

\- Voilà pour Monsieur, fit la serveuse.

Elle jeta ostensiblement un coup d'œil charmé à Hotch, en posant son assiette sur la table.

Elle devait avoir la cinquantaine et savait mettre en valeur ses formes généreuses.

\- Et voilà pour ce jeune homme, termina-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Hotch lança un sourire hésitant à Reid par-dessus les assiettes.

\- Tu as remarqué?

\- Oui, fit le petit génie avec le même demi-sourire. Tu crois que si on se tient par la main, elle comprendra que je ne suis pas ton fils?

Hotch veilla à garder ses mains fermement posées sur ses couverts et répondit :

\- D'une part, on ne pourra quasiment jamais se tenir par la main en public, parce que tu sais ce que le FBI penserait de notre relation. D'autre part, je suis en train de penser que notre différence d'âge apparente pourrait être pratique si nous voulons sortir à deux sans attirer l'attention. On nous prendrait moins pour un couple.

Reid était surpris, et pas seulement par l'utilisation de ce dernier mot.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas? Qu'on te prenne pour mon père?

\- Bah, tu fais jeune pour ton âge, ce n'est pas étonnant.

Hotch goûta à son assiette. Mais Reid était tenace.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Il avait droit à une réponse.

\- Écoute, non, ça ne me gêne pas vraiment. Je sais qu'il y a une différence d'âge entre nous, de toute façon. D'ailleurs, je sais que ça risque de nous poser des problèmes à tous les deux. Je suppose que tu y as songé aussi.

\- Oui...

Il n'y avait peut-être pas songé tant que ça.

\- Tu as vu que Jack te voit plus comme un grand frère que comme un beau-père, non?

\- Oui. Mais de toute façon, j'ai toujours du mal avec les enfants. Je ne pourrais jamais être un beau-père pour lui.

\- Je ne sais pas... pourquoi pas?

Reid le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

\- De toute façon, on n'habitera jamais ensemble, donc la question ne se pose pas vraiment, je n'aurai pas à assumer une position d'autorité vis-à-vis de lui.

Il prit son verre de vin sans quitter Hotch des yeux. Il y avait dans ses propos un ton résigné, un peu amer, qui frappa Aaron.

\- Pourquoi tu dis qu'on n'habitera jamais ensemble? s'indigna-t-il.

Puis il rectifia :

\- Ce n'est pas que je pense... Enfin, je n'y ai pas réfléchi, mais pour le moment...

Il nota qu'il venait de froncer les sourcils, et se força à détendre les muscles de son front. Reid venait-il de le tester?

\- Mais Hotch... tu penses qu'on pourrait habiter ensemble sans que Strauss soit au courant? Remarque, si je garde mon appartement et mon adresse actuelle, peut-être...

\- Non, on ne pourrait pas le lui cacher longtemps. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de contourner les obstacles, je veux dire un moyen légal... Il doit bien y avoir une possibilité de s'arranger, j'y réfléchirai. De toute façon, on n'en est pas là.

\- Non, approuva Reid.

Et sur ces derniers mots, une distance s'installa entre eux deux. Et un silence. Hotch regardait le visage du jeune docteur, son large front que les lumières chaudes du petit restaurant rendaient moins pâle qu'à l'habitude. Son menton, qu'il avait rasé de près avant la soirée. L'os maxillaire saillant, le nez fin et anguleux, marquaient un fascinant contraste avec ses lèvres sensuelles. Il avait vraiment une bouche magnifique.

Le jeune homme mangea une partie de son assiette puis posa ses couverts et tripota son verre de vin presque vide entre ses longs doigts.

Hotch se prit à espérer qu'il se lancerait dans un discours sur l'origine des verres à pieds, sur les bienfaits des anti-oxydants contenus dans le vin rouge, ou même sur les représentations comparées du dieu Bacchus à travers les peintures européennes du XVIème siècle, mais Reid n'en fit rien.

Pour combler le silence, le temps de finir de manger, Hotch tenta :

\- C'est étrange comme tu peux tenir de longs exposés sur à peu près n'importe quel sujet quand nous sommes en équipe, et comme tu peux rester silencieux quand il n'y a que nous deux.

\- Je ne suis pas très doué pour la conversation, s'excusa Reid. Je peux parler de presque tout, mais j'ai du mal à parler de moi, et je ne saurais pas comment parler de toi. Ou de nous. Enfin, de choses qui nous concernent. Enfin...

Il cligna des yeux avec agacement, puis eut un geste vague de la main.

\- Enfin voilà, les conversations personnelles, je n'ai jamais appris.

Hotch lui sourit avec bienveillance.

\- … Mais je peux apprendre! ajouta le jeune homme précipitamment.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Tu es en train.

Hotch se retourna, et fit signe à la serveuse qui lui adressa un sourire conquis dès qu'elle vit son geste.

\- Ce n'était pas un reproche, confia-t-il, je ne suis pas complètement à l'aise ici avec toi, moi non plus. Je passe un bon moment, mais c'est nouveau, tu comprends.

Il se retrouvait toujours en train de le rassurer. Spencer en avait besoin, mais peut-être que Hotch lui-même était la cause de cette espèce de rapport entre eux qui par moments n'était pas loin de ressembler à une relation père-fils.

La serveuse leur proposa des desserts.

\- Euh, si ça te va, Spencer, je pensais qu'on pourrait plutôt rentrer prendre le dessert à la maison.

Il était conscient qu'on pouvait comprendre ces mots de plusieurs façon, mais Spencer ne releva pas, et se contenta de hocher la tête avec sérieux :

\- Ça me va.

Si bien que Hotch se demanda s'il avait seulement noté son choix de mots ambigu.

\- Je vous apporte l'addition, fit la serveuse à l'intention de Hotch.

Histoire de gagner du temps, il sortit immédiatement son American Express.

Dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, Hotch expliqua :

\- Je voulais vraiment parler de desserts, tu sais, Jack m'a fait acheter plusieurs litres de crème glacée cette semaine. Des sorbets, des...

Reid sourit et demanda :

\- Chocolat?

\- De mémoire, je crois qu'il y a... chocolat noix de pécan, et menthe chocolat.

Reid eut une mine gourmande.

 

Vingt minutes plus tard, il rectifia, en ouvrant le congélateur:

\- Chocolat noix de pécan ou chocolat caramel.

Reid, debout dans la cuisine, hésita.

\- Ou les deux...

Le sourire du jeune homme fut sa réponse.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.

Hotch sortit deux verres, et se servit un porto. Il sortit la bouteille de scotch à l'intention de Reid. Puis il chercha un CD qui pourrait leur offrir un fond musical doux en cas de silence prolongé. Il laissa de côté Lisa Ekdahl et Norah Jones, qui lui auraient trop rappelé quelques soirées avec Haley, et choisit une compilation de bossa. Il régla le volume au minimum : il ne voulait pas accabler le pauvre cerveau de Reid avec une distraction supplémentaire.

Ça lui faisait tout bizarre de se retrouver dans ce tête à tête amoureux. Depuis son divorce, il n'y avait eu personne. Quelques conversations dans un bar, sous la pression de Rossi, mais il n'avait ramené personne chez lui.

En arrivant, il avait allumé juste une lampe dans le séjour, en plus de celle du couloir, pour s'assurer que l'éclairage soit juste comme il fallait. Maintenant, il s'inquiétait de la musique... Il voulait absolument que tout soit parfait, que Spencer soit à l'aise, que tout se passe bien. Comme pour un premier rendez-vous où tout se jouait. Mais il était moins nerveux que quand il avait tapé à la porte de chez Spencer tout à l'heure.

Il revint s'assoir sur le canapé et s'aperçut que son invité avait une petite trace de chocolat au coin de la bouche. Il tendit le doigt vers le visage de Reid pour la lui retirer, en se demandant si elle n'était pas volontaire.

Reid termina sa glace sans rien dire et Hotch était content d'avoir mis un CD.

Puis le jeune homme posa sa cuiller sur la table et s'assit de côté, pour lui faire face.

\- Je pensais.. Au cinéma, je pensais que toi aussi tu ferais quelque chose.

Il baissait les yeux vers ses mains.

\- Quelque chose?

\- Tu m'as embrassé, mais c'est tout.

-Tu voulais que je fasse...un peu plus?

\- Non mais Hotch, je ne veux pas te faire de reproche, c'était...

Il s'arrêta et rougit.

\- C'était agréable. Non, plus que ça...

Il cherchait le bon mot sans le trouver et cela aurait été distrayant si Hotch n'était pas en train de se demander où le jeune homme voulait en venir. Reid aurait voulu qu'il le touche également. Hotch se demanda pourquoi il l'avait laissé faire passivement. La surprise, l'hésitation devant une situation qu'il n'avait pas planifiée lui-même : le film inconnu, l'inattendu...

\- Il faut dire que tu m'as un peu surpris. Je ne m'y attendais pas, alors que toi tu l'avais prévu. J'étais un peu pris au dépourvu, je crois.

\- Mais tu as eu peur que je ne veuille pas? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Non, mais... Ça ne m'est pas venu à l'idée, aussi bizarre que ça paraisse même pour moi. Je ne sais pas, Rei... Spencer.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son nom lorsqu'il était embarrassé par leurs conversations. Il souhaitait encore cette distance, rassurante. Mais elle n'avait plus lieu d'être.

\- Tu as trop tendance à me protéger.

\- Peut-être.

\- Est-ce qu'il faut que je te demande ce que je veux?

Hotch hésita.

\- Peut-être, oui. Je t'ai dit que j'aimais bien quand tu me parlais. Est-ce que ça te gêne?

\- Non...

\- Ça t'a déçu?

Reid eut une petite moue qui fit saillir ses jolies lèvres, et Hotch eut envie de l'embrasser.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir bien compris. La prochaine fois, n'hésite pas à demander, d'accord?

Une nouvelle petite moue. Hotch ne put résister. Il se pencha un peu, une main sur le dossier du canapé, et l'embrassa, juste un instant, avant de répondre.

\- Je comprends bien que tu préférerais que je devine tout seul. C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à te protéger, à te voir comme... un garçon fragile.

\- Je ne suis pas si fragile que ça.

\- Je ne sais pas, Spencer.

Spencer le regarda, de ses yeux couleur miel foncé. Hotch eut l'impression qu'il l'invitait à regarder à l'intérieur, pour mieux se rendre compte par lui-même.

Après quelques instants à se regarder, Spencer rit. Comme si le regard de Hotch l'avait chatouillé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- C'est la façon dont tu t'intéresses à moi, dont tu te soucies de moi...

\- Oui?

\- Rien... Je me sens juste bien.

Ce constat était totalement inattendu, surtout de la part du petit génie toujours si maladroit, toujours si mal à l'aise, et Hotch se sentit touché au plus profond de lui-même, plus encore que si Reid lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, en prenant son temps cette fois. Il aurait voulu tout lui faire comprendre, d'un baiser. Toutes ces émotions qui se levaient en lui comme un vent d'orage. Cet afflux soudain de tendresse, qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il voulait tant lui donner, et en même temps il voulait tellement le remercier d'être dans sa vie à cet instant. Pour ne pas sombrer dans ce flot incontrôlé, il détacha sa bouche de celle de Spencer et enfonça son menton contre l'épaule du jeune homme, en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

Il poussa plusieurs longs soupirs silencieux pour empêcher les larmes de s'échapper : il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, ni le faire douter de lui-même.

Spencer le serra en retour, sans un mot.

Il avait dû sentir son trouble, parce que ce n'est qu'un bon moment après que les lèvres du jeune homme s'attaquèrent délicatement à la peau de son cou. En même temps, ses doigts fins se glissaient dans ses cheveux courts. Il les sentait qui descendaient le long de sa nuque puis derrière ses oreilles, avant de remonter vers le haut de son crâne, pour décoiffer la mèche de cheveux que Hotch fixait chaque matin avec du gel.

Spencer s'écarta doucement pour juger de l'effet produit, l'ébouriffa un peu plus du bout des doigts avec un mince sourire, puis le recoiffa, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux noisette, dorés, reprirent leur sérieux. Puis son regard devint grave. Et presque inquiet. Hotch comprit quand Spencer entama un nouveau baiser, un peu précipité. Ses mains se glissèrent sous ses vêtements, sur la peau de son dos, où elles se promenèrent tandis que le baiser devenait plus appliqué et la langue de Spencer plus assidue.

Hotch lui effleura le dos à travers ses vêtements avant de glisser sous le tissu pour profiter de la douceur chaude de sa peau. Presque aussitôt, le jeune homme s'écarta et retira son pull et son t-shirt, qu'il lança au pied du canapé, pour ensuite revenir l'embrasser de plus belle. Aaron savait la difficulté qu'il avait à montrer son corps, et ce geste soudain était révélateur de l'impatience de son bel amoureux.

\- Attends... Spencer, attends.

Hotch sentait déjà son corps réagir. Il repoussa doucement Reid. Il ne voulait pas se précipiter. Si possible.

\- On sera mieux dans la chambre, dit-il en caressant des yeux la blancheur de la peau qui s'offrait à lui.

Spencer déglutit, en faisant tressaillir sa pomme d'Adam, et Hotch retint difficilement une furieuse envie de se jeter sur la peau laiteuse de son cou.

\- Viens, fit-il.

Spencer le suivit vers l'escalier. Hotch le laissa passer devant lui et posa la main sur le bas de son dos comme pour l'aider à monter. Le contact provoqua un minuscule sursaut chez le plus jeune et Hotch craignit de lui avoir fait peur, mais Spencer se retourna et descendit la marche qui les séparait pour s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres.

Leur baiser monta en puissance, la langue dans sa bouche le provoquait de façon diabolique, et Hotch se surprit à presser son corps contre celui de Spencer, qui recula jusqu'au mur de l'escalier en passant ses bras autour du cou de son supérieur.

Ils n'allaient jamais arriver en haut des marches si Hotch ne se reprenait pas. Dans un effort presque surhumain pour se contrôler, il se détacha doucement de lui. Il jugea bon de s'excuser :

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te porter jusqu'en haut dans mes bras, mais ce serait un peu risqué.

Spencer, l'air égaré, les joues inhabituellement roses, mit une demi-seconde à comprendre et à sourire en réponse, ce qui constituait un temps de réaction inquiétant pour le petit génie de l'équipe.

Ils finirent de monter et Hotch poussa la porte de la chambre d'amis avant de laisser passer Spencer, qui se colla à lui contre la porte au lieu d'entrer. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, éperdu, brutal, à tel point que le crâne de Hotch heurta la porte à un moment, avec un bruit sourd.

\- ...solé, articula Spencer avant de reprendre de plus belle.

Hotch était émerveillé de l'impatience du jeune homme et se pliait volontiers à ses assauts, mais il sentait aussi de brèves hésitations par moments. Si son jeune amant avait gagné en confiance en lui, il lui restait encore un peu de chemin à faire avant de se débarrasser de tous ses doutes.

Avant même d'avoir allumé la lumière, Hotch les amena vers le lit et ils s'y étalèrent en travers. C'était une position beaucoup plus pratique pour s'embrasser tout en laissant les mains faire librement les explorations qu'elles voulaient. Dans la pénombre, la peau nue du jeune docteur était une telle tentation que Hotch y voua ses mains et sa bouche. Il la lécha et la mordilla tout le long de la mâchoire, puis descendit vers le cou, tandis que ses doigts effleuraient les muscles fins et fermes de son ventre et de son torse. Il descendit encore plus bas et défit le pantalon de Reid pour le lui retirer. Il savait qu'il fallait encore passer cette étape avec prudence, mais pour cela la semi-obscurité de la pièce était une aubaine.

Il fit glisser doucement le vêtement en même temps que sa bouche dévorait la peau derrière les oreilles, et Spencer n'eut d'autre réaction qu'un gémissement confus.

Hotch voulut tendre une main pour soulever la couette et lui permettre de s'y glisser, mais Spencer s'attaqua alors à la ceinture de Hotch, qu'il déboucla rapidement, et Hotch n'eut plus qu'à se soulever légèrement pour qu'il le débarrasse de son pantalon. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau alors que les mains du jeune homme parcouraient son dos et ses épaules. Hotch parvint à s'éloigner suffisamment pour retirer son haut, puis leurs deux corps quasiment nus s'emmêlèrent l'un à l'autre en des gestes qui commençaient à devenir familiers.

\- Hotch... fit bientôt Reid.

\- Aaron.

\- Aaron... Tu sais ce que je veux.

Hotch s'en doutait. Il savait aussi que Reid avait laissé dans le tiroir de la table de nuit ce qu'il avait apporté la fois précédente. Comme pour le lui confirmer, il tendit la main pour ouvrir le tiroir et en sortir ce qu'il fallait. Spencer, dans le même temps, termina de se déshabiller et tourna vers lui un regard où se mélangeaient le désir et l'embarras.

Hotch se fit intérieurement le serment de tout faire, dans les semaines à venir, pour ne plus lire que du désir sur ce magnifique visage. Le visage de Spencer qu'il ne montrait qu'à Aaron... Les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées par les baisers qu'ils avaient longuement échangés, les yeux chamboulés par la fièvre que lui, Hotch, parvenait à lui insuffler.

De ses mains, il parcourut amoureusement la peau du ventre de Spencer, si ferme, autour de son nombril et sur ses côtes fines, il en effleura des lèvres le grain fin, puis descendit caresser les muscles des cuisses en même temps qu'il prenait dans sa bouche le sexe gonflé qui palpitait.

Spencer gémit presque aussitôt, ouvrant ses jambes pour Hotch qui y glissa les mains afin de caresser, flatter, soupeser la peau délicate. Il sentait dans ses cheveux les doigts fins de son amoureux qui appréciaient et encourageaient tout à la fois. Dans le même temps, il opérait pour lui-même des mouvements du bassin contre les draps pour partager avec lui ce moment de plaisir.

Guidé par les soupirs du jeune homme, Hotch s'aventura jusqu'à l'endroit où Spencer le voulait, effleurant d'un doigt l'entrée avant d'y passer la langue lentement.

\- Oui...

Hotch revint à son sexe quelques instants avant de revenir caresser de la langue cet endroit merveilleusement réceptif.

\- Oui, Hotch...

Les doigts de Spencer sur son crâne se crispaient d'impatience à chaque mouvement de Hotch, qui réprima l'envie de le faire attendre plus longtemps. Lui-même avait du mal à refréner son désir croissant. Il saisit le tube de lubrifiant tout en se débarrassant, d'un geste rapide, de son dernier vêtement, et se recouvrit les doigts avec soin.

Le premier doigt rentra sans difficulté, et bientôt Spencer haletait. Hotch se pencha vers son visage pour sentir contre sa bouche la respiration accélérée du jeune homme, puis il l'embrassa en prenant son temps. Mais Spencer ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

\- Hotch, s'il te plaît...

Le deuxième doigt rejoignit alors le premier et déjà le corps de Hotch se tendait d'anticipation à l'idée de pénétrer cette chair chaude et serrée. Il retrouva de mémoire l'endroit le plus sensible, et provoqua des réactions sonores immédiates. Les plaintes de Spencer contribuèrent à lui faire perdre ce qu'il lui restait de sang froid. Il s'approcha à nouveau du visage de son jeune amant, s'émerveillant de sa bouche sensuellement entrouverte et de ses yeux chavirés. Il déposa encore un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune docteur, juste à temps pour recueillir sous sa langue une nouvelle exclamation de plaisir, et il devint impossible de patienter davantage.

Après un dernier aller et retour des doigts, Hotch délaissa le corps frémissant de Spencer le temps de dérouler un préservatif sur son sexe tendu, et en réponse le jeune homme acheva de s'ouvrir à lui, calant d'abord ses jambes maladroitement autour des hanches de Hotch, avant que celui-ci ne le saisisse par la taille pour le soulever du matelas.

Aaron jeta un coup d'œil à Spencer, et à ce moment ce fut lui qui faillit douter. Il n'arrivait pas à croire la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir pénétrer ce corps qui l'attendait.

Son hésitation fut de courte durée quand il croisa le regard de son amoureux.

\- S'il te plaît.

Avec douceur, prudemment, il combla progressivement le vide qui les délimitait encore jusqu'à s'ancrer de toute sa longueur dans l'étroitesse chaude et ferme. Le long soupir d'aise de Spencer resterait gravé dans la mémoire de Hotch, de même que la sensation de compression qui faillit lui faire perdre le contrôle. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là : son amoureux demandait davantage et Hotch ne pouvait que répondre à son attente.

_J'ai pris du plaisir, parfois._

Il voulait lui en donner tant maintenant. Lui faire oublier les précédents. Il voulait le faire crier, comme l'autre fois, et peut-être plus encore. Il commença à bouger, doucement, et déclencha immédiatement des soupirs et des plaintes. Spencer s'agrippa à son dos pour l'encourager. Hotch cessa de penser à la douleur qu'il avait pu causer, en voyant l'incroyable sensualité qui se dégageait de son visage, ce visage étourdi par le plaisir qu'il prenait déjà.

\- Hotch... Hotch...

S'appuyant sur ses coudes, Hotch accéléra progressivement, en s'appliquant à atteindre les points qui faisaient réagir son jeune amant. Spencer poussait des plaintes de plus en plus sonores, en s'accrochant à Hotch. Il lui avait posé une main sur les reins et accompagnait la cadence, l'encourageant quand Aaron faiblissait momentanément. Il croisait son regard quand les vagues de plaisir ne le faisaient pas renverser sa tête sur l'oreiller pour exposer aux yeux de Hotch son cou si blanc et si tendre.

\- Hotch... C'est... Oui, Hotch...

La chambre résonnait maintenant de la respiration haletante et des plaintes des deux hommes.

\- Hotch, si tu veux... Tu peux y aller... plus fort.

Il aurait bien voulu, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler longtemps. Il saisit une des jambes de Spencer et la cala sur son épaule pour avoir une meilleure prise, amplifiant ainsi ses mouvements alors que son corps se tendait déjà.

Sous les assauts accrus de Hotch, le jeune homme fit entendre des exclamations aux tonalités désespérées. Il avait lâché prise et reposé ses bras sur le lit, en un total abandon. Hotch aurait aimé avoir plus de lumière pour profiter pleinement du spectacle de ce corps totalement offert.

Il eut envie de mieux voir son regard, et changea à nouveau de position pour se pencher vers le visage de Spencer. Il scruta ses yeux magnifiques, se régala de son regard éperdu, embrassa ses lèvres et recueillit ainsi à leur source les gémissements du jeune homme. Cette petite pause lui redonna toute son énergie pour terminer de les mener à la jouissance. Il reprit un rythme rapide et entreprit de caresser le membre du jeune homme, en cadence, faisant naître des plaintes retentissantes qui signalaient l'imminence de la délivrance. Le ventre de Reid se tendit et, dans un cri, le jeune homme éclaboussa sa peau de plusieurs jets nacrés. Hotch eut encore plusieurs mouvements désordonnés dans ce corps qui vibrait de plaisir, et il jouit à son tour alors que son esprit s'égarait quelque part aux confins du plaisir et de l'oubli.

 

Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à émerger. Hotch, la tête échouée contre l'épaule de Spencer, replaçait nonchalamment les mèches de cheveux dorées derrière les oreilles du jeune homme, pendant que la main de Spencer dessinait de lentes arabesques sur la peau de son dos. Ils reprenaient progressivement leur souffle.

 

\- Je crois que je viens de faire l'économie d'un coming-out auprès des voisins, fit enfin Hotch.

\- Tu avais parlé de déménager... Tu devrait te trouver une maison isolée au milieu des bois.

\- Jack adorerait, mais je ne crois pas que sa tante apprécierait.

\- Moi non plus, en réalité.

Hotch réalisa que pour Reid, l'image d'une cabane isolée au milieu des arbres n'était sûrement pas associée à de bons souvenirs. Cela devait lui rappeler celle de Gideon, au mieux. Celle de Hankel plus probablement. Mais le jeune homme se contenta de bâiller.

\- Sommeil?

\- Tu m'as épuisé.

Hotch se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Même pas envie d'un peu plus de glace au chocolat? taquina-t-il.

Reid sourit, mais secoua la tête.

Hotch le nettoya rapidement, puis l'aida à se glisser sous la couette. Il s'installa à côté de lui et le regarda s'endormir.

 

Il venait de partager avec Spencer un moment magnifique. Et il était probable qu'il y en aurait d'autres dans un avenir proche. Mais il était soudain en proie au doute. Serait-il capable de le garder, de ne pas tout faire rater? Ce nouveau bonheur dans sa vie, inespéré après les drames récents de sa vie, avait un côté immérité.

Son mariage avec la femme de sa vie s'était soldé par un divorce, puis par un meurtre atroce dont il était seul responsable : qui était-il, pour espérer vivre une histoire d'amour avec ce beau jeune homme, sensuel et attentionné?

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

Spencer leva la tête quand Aaron entra dans la cuisine. La cafetière était pleine, et le petit génie sirotait sa tasse de café assis près de la fenêtre.

Hotch sortit une tasse du placard et se servit. Il ajouta un peu de sucre et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Spencer lui adressa un sourire intimidé.

\- Ça va? demanda Hotch.

\- Oui...

Il ne fallait pas être un expert en analyse du comportement pour percevoir que quelque chose le turlupinait.

Son regard couleur miel foncé se perdit dans la contemplation du jardin et de la pluie fine qui avait créé de petites flaques dans l'allée.

Hotch le surveilla tout en buvant son café. Est-ce qu'il valait mieux lui poser la question ou attendre que Reid se lance?

\- Jack doit rentrer dans la matinée?

\- Oui, Jessica le ramènera pour le déjeuner. Tu manges avec nous?

Hotch avait formulé la question pour qu'elle ressemble plus à une demande de confirmation qu'à une interrogation. Histoire de ne pas le faire hésiter. Certaines questions simples demandaient à Reid une réflexion intense, alors autant la lui épargner, en lui suggérant la réponse.

\- Oui...

\- Reid, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Les yeux noisette se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui, teintés d'un léger embarras.

\- Rien d'important.

Il allait finir par le lui dire. Hotch n'avait qu'à attendre un peu.

\- Tu reveux un peu de café?

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Hotch se leva, apporta sur la table la cafetière et le paquet de sucre.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose? demanda-t-il en lui versant une tasse bien pleine. On peut se faire un vrai petit déjeuner, c'est dimanche. J'ai des œufs et du bacon.

Spencer sourit.

\- D'accord.

Hotch sortit une poêle et fit dorer les tranches de bacon, en même temps qu'il cassait des œufs dans un bol.

Ce n'est qu'une fois devant son assiette pleine que le jeune docteur lui lança un coup d’œil furtif – le genre de coup d’œil qui n'est pas vraiment furtif et qui a pour objectif d'attirer l'attention.

Hotch posa sa fourchette et attendit.

\- J'ai... J'ai une question à te poser, fit enfin Reid, mais je ne sais pas si tu me répondras franchement.

\- Je te promets de faire de mon mieux.

Hotch lui offrit son sourire le plus encourageant.

\- Voilà... Si je n'étais pas à la hauteur... tu vois? … Tu me le dirais?

\- À la hauteur?

\- À la hauteur de tes attentes... Comme par exemple hier soir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai un peu l'impression...

Hotch n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer? Ou bien... tu veux dire que ça n'était pas bien?

Hotch avait passé avec lui un moment incroyable, faire l'amour avec le jeune homme lui avait procuré un plaisir qu'il avait pensé ne plus connaître à nouveau... Pourquoi Reid mettait-il cela en doute, tout d'un coup, en évoquant la possibilité que tout n'ait pas été si bien que ça? Hotch oscillait entre la contrariété et l'inquiétude.

\- Si, c'était bien, j'ai... Ne te fâche pas, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Reid avait l'air tellement inquiet tout d'un coup que Hotch s'efforça de se calmer : il fallait le rassurer.

\- Je ne suis pas fâché, mais je ne comprends pas. J'ai trouvé... J'ai passé une agréable soirée, et ensuite... Ensuite c'était encore mieux. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas... Qu'on ne m'avait pas donné un moment pareil, tu comprends?

Reid hocha la tête, l'air sérieux.

\- Alors si tu sous-entends que ce n'était pas si bien que ça, ça veut dire que je ne t'ai pas... Que je n'ai pas...

Hotch avait du mal à trouver les mots pour parler de tout ça.

\- Si, Hotch, c'était génial pour moi aussi. Je me demandais juste si tu n'avais pas été déçu.

\- Mais pas du tout!

Il avait dit ça sans cacher son indignation.

\- Arrête de penser que tu n'es pas à la hauteur, que tu n'es pas assez bien, que tu... Tout ça! Je ne comprends pas ce qui te fait penser ça.

Reid plongea sa fourchette dans son assiette en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression...

\- Tu te trompes. Tu as trop tendance à te sous-estimer. Et si je dois mettre des semaines, des mois ou des années à te le faire comprendre, j'y consacrerai le temps et les efforts qu'il faut.

Il parvint à faire sourire le jeune homme. Mais il restait quelque chose, comme un doute, que Hotch ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Et à la façon dont il avait clos la conversation, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière pour lui demander des éclaircissements. Il finit son petit déjeuner avec un sentiment d'échec diffus.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Reid feuilletait un livre qu'il avait déniché au fond de la bibliothèque du séjour, et Hotch préparait le déjeuner en regardant la pendule. Il était déjà dix heures et demie. Jessica ramènerait Jack vers midi. S'il voulait profiter d'un peu de temps avec Reid, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il finit d'émincer les courgettes et les disposa avec les autres légumes autour du poulet, puis mit le large plat au four et régla le minuteur sur une heure quinze.

De retour dans le séjour, il s'adossa au canapé, les yeux égarés vers les fenêtres et le ciel pluvieux qu'il regardait sans le voir. Il se demandait comment faire pour que Spencer prenne confiance en lui. Est-ce qu'il fallait lui laisser prendre une part plus active? Ainsi Hotch saurait ce que son petit génie attendait de leurs moments intimes. Mais il avait sans cesse laissé entendre qu'il aimait se plier au désir de l'autre... C'était inextricable. À moins que justement il ne se soit pas senti assez soumis, assez _utilisé_ la nuit dernière? Mais en quoi cela allait-il lui donner davantage l'impression qu'il était à la hauteur des attentes de Hotch? Pourquoi s'imaginait-il que Hotch était déçu? Il y avait quelque chose qui manquait pour dresser un pr...

Hotch se rendit compte qu'il était passé en mode profilage et se le reprocha intérieurement. Ils trouveraient bien leurs marques tous les deux, petit à petit. Reid était un peu particulier quand il s'agissait de l'affectif et de l'image de soi, c'était tout. Cela se tasserait à la longue.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au petit génie, qui venait de refermer le vieux volume, _Rites initiatiques chez les Sénoufo du Sud Mali_ , après l'avoir parcouru page par page – et qui le regardait avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

Reid l'observait attentivement depuis son fauteuil. Sans se cacher. Même plutôt l'inverse.

Hotch lui sourit, pour l'encourager à exprimer ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais Reid ne lui rendit pas son sourire et ne parla pas, il se contenta de parcourir son corps en prenant son temps, surtout au niveau de l'entrejambe. Après un instant, il leva les yeux vers Hotch. L'expression dans ses yeux était un mélange d'envie et de douleur.

Hotch se tenait toujours debout, adossé au canapé sur le rebord duquel il avait posé la partie arrière de ses fessiers. C'était de le voir debout qui intéressait Reid?

Le jeune docteur s'humecta les lèvres avec sa langue. Il jeta un regard presque suppliant à Hotch. _Comprends sans poser de question. Que je n'aie pas à parler. Profile-moi. Pour cette fois, profile-moi, juste assez pour me donner ce que je veux._

C'était nouveau, c'était intéressant. Hotch sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite, mais ce n'était pas seulement l'anticipation de ce qui allait suivre. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas tout rater.

\- Reid, viens ici, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Reid se leva sans un mot et avança jusqu'à lui, tête légèrement baissée, contournant la table et le côté du canapé jusqu'à lui faire face.

Il garda la tête baissée, et ses cheveux masquaient son expression.

Toujours debout, toujours adossé au canapé, il continua.

\- Baisse-toi.

Reid esquissa le geste, mais se reprit, et resta finalement debout. Hotch lui posa les mains sur les épaules, sans douceur. Mais sans brutalité non plus, car ce n'était pas facile.

\- Baisse-toi. Par terre.

Reid obtempéra et se mit sur les genoux, juste devant Hotch.

C'était un vrai effort de le voir par terre, la tête basse. Toujours sans bouger du canapé, Hotch défit son bouton de pantalon et passa la main à l'intérieur. Il fallait qu'il arrive à bander, faute de quoi il aurait toutes les peines du monde à rehausser l'estime de soi de Spencer.

Les bras ballants, Reid le regardait faire, et Hotch voyait que le pantalon du jeune homme trahissait déjà son excitation. Il fixa ses yeux sur cette image tout en se caressant.

Enfin, il sortit son sexe de ses vêtements.

\- Allez.

Spencer resta immobile, tête baissée.

Hotch hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Répéter l'ordre plus fort? Cela, il pouvait le faire. Le saisir par les cheveux, ou le frapper, par contre, il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. Cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme – besoin de protéger, de guider, d'encourager.

\- Allez, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Pour accompagner l'ordre, il saisit le menton de Reid et le guida vers là où il l'attendait. Aussitôt, la bouche de Spencer l'accueillit, plus passivement que la dernière fois où il l'avait pris en bouche près de l'entrée.

Hotch posa ses mains sur les cheveux désordonnés et imposa lui-même le rythme, lent pour commencer, puis un peu plus vite. Reid se laissa faire, et Hotch n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il était déconcerté par sa totale passivité ou par le plaisir étrange que sa bouche docile lui procurait.

Il s'interrompit, fit reculer la tête de Spencer.

\- Ouvre ton pantalon.

Toujours à genoux, Spencer obéit, défit la fermeture de son pantalon, et attendit.

\- Baisse-le, je veux voir.

À nouveau, Spencer obéit. Il dégagea de ses habits son membre gonflé qui se dressa immédiatement, tendu vers Hotch - comme intéressé par ce qui allait suivre.

\- Bien. Tes mains, sur le canapé.

Spencer appuya ses mains sur le dos du canapé, de part et d'autre des jambes de son supérieur.

\- Allez.

Comme avant, Spencer ignora l'ordre.

\- Allez!!

À nouveau, Hotch le saisit par le menton. Il lui ouvrit la bouche et y introduisit son sexe, un peu brutalement.

Ses yeux enregistrèrent le petit sursaut du membre de Reid. Le jeune homme aimait donc réellement cette situation. D'ailleurs, sa bouche s'offrait sans réserve, procurant des sensations bien agréables.. Cela encouragea Hotch, qui se mit à lui imposer des mouvements de plus en plus rapides, et de plus en plus amples.

Peu à peu, les sensations voluptueuses de la bouche chaude de Reid sur son sexe estompèrent les hésitations initiales de Hotch. Il s'entendit geindre. Saisissant à pleines mains la tête du jeune homme, il s'engouffra brutalement dans sa bouche plusieurs fois, avant d'entendre le bruit sourd que fit Reid. Il s'interrompit.

Le jeune homme toussa, puis reprit rapidement sa position, les mains toujours à plat sur le cuir du canapé, et rouvrit docilement la bouche.

\- Tu veux qu'on arrête?

Hotch n'obtint pas de réponse, et conclut qu'il pouvait continuer. Qu'il devait continuer.

Il reprit possession de la bouche du plus jeune, en faisant un peu plus attention tout de même.

Il regardait son membre entrer et sortir de cette bouche, et cela fit monter d'un cran son excitation.

Il y avait quelque chose d'intensément érotique dans sa position, debout, adossé nonchalamment au meuble, avec son partenaire agenouillé devant lui et soumis à sa volonté. Mais surtout, Hotch avait en tête les confidences de Spencer. _J'ai aimé être utilisé comme un objet._ Ils jouaient tous deux. Leur premier jeu sexuel. Le premier pour le jeune homme.

Un coup d'œil suffisait pour avoir confirmation que la situation lui procurait du plaisir. Au passage, Hotch remarqua l'extrémité humide de son sexe : à l'évidence, le jeune homme était aussi proche que lui de la jouissance.

Finalement, Hotch décida de partager avec lui leurs derniers instants. Il éloigna la bouche de Reid et lui prit les mains, les décollant du canapé pour s'asseoir devant lui sur le sol.

Reid ne manifesta ni déception ni satisfaction. Le souffle court, il attendait, gardant les lèvres entrouvertes. Hotch l'embrassa alors, aussi doucement que son désir exacerbé le lui permettait encore. Il le fit s'asseoir à côté de lui et entreprit de le caresser.

Reid retrouva alors toute son expressivité, gémissant à mesure que le plaisir approchait. Hotch massa ensemble leurs deux érections, en essayant de ne pas interrompre leur baiser pour recueillir à leur source les plaintes du jeune homme.

Ils terminèrent ainsi à deux leur ascension, mélangeant leurs voix dans un bref crescendo, jusqu'à ce que le corps de Spencer se torde entre ses bras et que Hotch le suive quelques secondes après.

 

* * *

 

\- Je te sers un autre café? demanda Hotch après avoir vérifié que son poulet commençait à prendre une belle couleur dorée.

\- Hmm... oui, répondit Reid depuis le canapé.

À sa voix, Hotch sut qu'il avait deviné juste : Reid allait commencer à s'endormir.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de t'endormir maintenant, fit-il. Tu pourras faire la sieste après manger, si tu veux.

\- Oui, mais si Jack est là, ce sera une sieste sans toi.

Hotch sourit, et lui tendit la tasse, dans laquelle il avait ajouté plusieurs cuillerées de sucre.

\- Merci.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

\- Je n'avais jamais fait... ce genre d'expérience avant, confia Hotch.

Reid sourit timidement :

\- Tu as aimé?

\- J'ai aimé parce que j'ai vu que tu appréciais, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me vient naturellement quand je suis avec toi.

Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour arriver à des scénarios plus poussés.

\- Moi, j'ai bien aimé.

\- Je m'en suis aperçu. J'ai bien vu que tu aurais pu aller plus loin.

Reid confirma, d'un signe de tête, en regardant son café.

\- Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça. Il me faut peut-être une phase d'adaptation.

Reid eut un nouveau hochement de tête, et un regard qui l'invita à se confier davantage.

\- Avec Haley, on n'a jamais rien fait de ce genre, expliqua Hotch. Tu sais... Ce n'est pas du tout naturel pour moi de te brutaliser, ou de t'humilier, même en sachant que c'est ce que tu attends de moi. Et je crois que...

Il ne savait pas comment continuer. Il ne voulait pas parler de tout cela maintenant. Mais Reid lui vint en aide.

\- C'est ton histoire familiale avec ton père? Tu as un peu l'impression d'être lui?

Hotch acquiesça – sans trouver quel mot ajouter. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait en parler davantage, mais pas pour le moment. Le weekend prochain? Ou le suivant...

\- C'est assez normal, je suppose, observa Reid. À ce propos, je voulais te poser une question, mais je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas me répondre...

Hotch attendit, en crispant involontairement ses mains, et en les relâchant dès qu'il s'en rendit compte.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment...

\- Reid, dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir.

\- C'est... Jack, fit le jeune homme en se calant au fond du canapé. Tu n'as jamais eu de moment de colère après lui, où tu aurais eu l'envie, même juste une seconde, de le traiter comme ton père te traitait?

Hotch le regarda dans les yeux :

\- Non. Je sais que les adultes violents tiennent en général leur comportement de leurs propres parents, et je suis certain que c'était le cas pour mon père. Il reproduisait sur moi ce qui s'était passé pour lui, il voyait en moi le garçon qu'il avait été. Mais... Toi et moi savons que cet héritage n'est pas une fatalité. Et dans mon cas, avec les mois de thérapie familiale qui ont suivi, je crois pouvoir dire que je ne reproduirai jamais cette violence aveugle et systématique sur Jack. Par ses coups, mon père ne faisait que tenter de gérer des contrariétés personnelles. J'ai appris en grandissant à gérer les miennes autrement.

Il fit une pause et réfléchit.

\- Pour être honnête, j'ai parfois été très en colère à cause de Jack. Comme tous les parents, je suppose. Mais seulement pour des raisons précises liées à son comportement, par exemple lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise, pas juste parce que j'étais contrarié par mon travail ou autre chose. Et même alors, je n'ai jamais levé la main sur lui. Justement parce que ça me rappelle mon père et … et c'est ce que je me suis juré de ne jamais devenir pour Jack.

Il se leva alors.

\- Assez parlé de ça pour aujourd'hui, si tu veux bien. Il faut que je surveille le poulet. La dernière fois, il était complètement desséché, et même si Jack et Jessica n'ont rien dit, j'ai envie de leur montrer que j'ai fait des progrès.

Il sourit à Spencer.

\- Si tu veux voir l'agent Hotchner mettre son tablier et arroser un poulet qui rôtit au four, c'est maintenant.

Spencer sourit en réponse, mais resta sur le canapé.

\- Je reste ici, pour éviter de graver ça à tout jamais dans ma mémoire.

Hotch se glissa dans la cuisine et s'occupa de la volaille.

\- Au fait, Spencer, si on se met à passer les weekends tous ensemble, ce serait l'occasion pour toi aussi d'apprendre à cuisiner un peu.

De loin, Spencer objecta :

\- Pourquoi apprendre à cuisiner si toi tu nous prépares de bons petits plats?

Hotch revint dans le séjour. Il s'accouda au cadre de la porte et surveilla la réaction de Spencer quand il dit :

\- Si pour une raison ou une autre je dois m'absenter ou être hospitalisé ou quoi que ce soit, ce serait bien que tu puisses proposer à Jack autre chose que des sandwichs.

Reid se redressa si brusquement qu'il en aurait presque lâché sa tasse. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je... Tu me verrais m'occuper de ton fils, moi?

Il posa la tasse sur la table et Hotch sentait que son cerveau faisait quelques centaines de tours par seconde. Si après ça il doutait encore du sérieux de leur relation...

Hotch revint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Aaron, fit Reid, c'est ton fils, c'est... Et Jessica... C'est toi ou Jessica...

\- Je suis son père, Jessica est sa tante. Toi, je ne sais pas, mais il se peut que pour lui tu fasses bientôt partie de la famille.

Spencer se passa la main dans les cheveux sans lever les yeux.

\- Quand même, tu... On n'est pas...

\- On n'en est pas là, je sais. Mais on peut y penser quand même, non?

Spencer colla ses paumes l'une contre l'autre et les glissa entre ses genoux.

\- Oui... Bien sûr.

\- Et bien sûr, quand je dis _pour lui_ , c'est en réalité _pour lui et moi_.

Il attendit deux secondes, le temps que Reid se repasse la phrase dans sa tête.

\- Hotch, je... Tu sais que mon idée de la famille est un peu spéciale...

\- Je sais. Mais quand je te vois avec Jack...

À ce moment-là, la voiture de Jessica se gara dans la rue, avec un petit coup de klaxon.

Ils étaient pile à l'heure.

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

\- Aaron?

La main de David Rossi s'agita dans son champ de vision. Hotch détourna le regard du hublot et des nuages où ses pensées l'avaient égaré. L'Italien souriait gentiment, assis en face de lui. Les autres étaient occupés à discuter ou à étudier le dossier, et n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il était distrait.

\- Ce n'est pas ton genre de rêvasser quand nous partons sur une affaire de meurtres en série, observa Rossi. Même si théoriquement nous avons cinq jours avant que notre Unsub ne remette ça.

Hotch fronça les sourcils. Cette enquête dans l'ouest du Mississippi s'annonçait complexe.

\- Tu veux m'en parler? demanda l'Italien.

Hotch trouva une réponse à donner.

\- Non, ce n'est pas important. Je pensais à Jessica et à Jack, c'est tout.

Ce n'était pas entièrement un mensonge. Il s'était remémoré l'expression de Jessica lorsqu'elle et Jack avaient passé la porte, deux jours plus tôt, et avaient vu Reid dans le séjour. Son fils avait fait un accueil ravi à Spencer, mais Jessica s'était contentée de sourire poliment, et de lui serrer la main, sans froideur ni affection particulière. Quand elle s'était ensuite tournée vers Hotch, il avait vu qu'elle avait compris, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle en pensait.

Étrangement, l'avis de Jessica lui importait. Il avait réfléchi plus tard que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était la sœur de Haley – il ne cherchait pas à avoir l'approbation de Haley par procuration – c'était parce qu'elle s'occupait beaucoup de son fils, et que son avis à elle aurait un impact sur Jack.

Elle n'était pas restée pour déjeuner, elle avait évoqué une amie de passage en ville et qu'elle tenait à voir, et Hotch avait presque entendu le soupir de soulagement de Spencer.

Ils avaient passé un bon dimanche, finalement. Spencer était rentré chez lui au moment du bain de Jack. Hotch avait laissé son fils dans sa chambre quelques instants, pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne?

\- Non, le bus est direct.

\- Cette semaine, on pourrait... Je pourrais venir chez toi, pour changer.

Reid avait eu l'air d'aimer l'idée.

\- D'accord.

Hotch l'avait embrassé, en le poussant doucement contre le mur, et quand Spencer s'était trouvé dos au mur, il avait approfondi leur baiser.

Ils s'étaient séparés à regret.

\- Jack t'attend.

\- Je sais. Bon, rentre bien.

\- À demain.

\- À demain.

Hotch avait ressenti un petit pincement au cœur, tel un collégien qui se sépare de son amoureuse. Puis il avait rejoint Jack pour le bain.

 

Rossi n'était pas dupe, mais il se replongea dans l'étude des photos et des rapports de police et Hotch lui en sut gré. Il lui en parlerait, un de ces jours. Il pouvait lui faire confiance, et ce serait une bonne chose d'avoir quelqu'un dans la confidence. Mais pas maintenant. Pas encore.

 

 

Leur hôtel à Hattiesburg était proche du QG de la police locale, mais ils n'y arrivèrent que vers minuit, après avoir visité les deux dernières scènes de crime et passé des heures à étudier les témoignages et archives.

Aussitôt entré dans sa chambre, Hotch posa sa veste sur le lit et desserra sa cravate. Il hésitait à passer voir Reid. Il était tard.

Il saisit le téléphone. Reid décrocha après deux sonneries.

\- Est-ce que je peux venir?

Après une hésitation, Reid répondit:

\- Donne-moi cinq, dix minutes.

\- D'accord.

Hotch prit une douche rapide, puis remit son pantalon. Il enfila un t-shirt propre et remit sa chemise de la journée. Histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons s'il croisait un autre agent dans le couloir.

Il croisa son propre regard dans le miroir, et se trouva ridicule. Il espérait l'approbation de Jessica, puis cherchait à déjouer la surveillance de Rossi : Il était redevenu adolescent.

Allait-il devoir officialiser leur liaison pour que ce sentiment de culpabilité disparaisse?

 

Reid ouvrit dès qu'il frappa à la porte. Lui aussi sortait de la douche, et lui aussi avait remis quelques habits. Hotch se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait bien aimé le voir en pyjama. Par curiosité.

Ils s'assirent sur le lit, et Reid le surprit en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Ça va? demanda Hotch en passant une main parmi ses longues mèches désordonnées.

Spencer soupira.

\- Oui... Fatigué.

Dommage. Hotch ne resterait pas longtemps, alors.

\- Mais tu peux rester, si tu veux.

\- Non, je vais te laisser dormir. Peut-être demain soir.

Hotch regarda autour de lui et s'imagina ce qu'ils pourraient faire dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

\- On sera peut-être encore à Hattiesburg demain soir, fit remarquer Reid.

\- On verra.

Hotch se souvenait que Reid n'était pas fan des chambres d'hôtel. Au besoin, ils pourraient sortir, faire un tour. Les nuits étaient douces par ici.

Pour le moment, Hotch se sentait bien, la tête de Spencer reposait tranquillement sur son épaule et ses cheveux lui chatouillaient doucement la joue. Il lui avait pris la main. Son abandon, la confiance qu'il traduisait, faisaient du bien à Hotch après cette longue journée, et le confortaient dans l'idée qu'ils avaient une belle histoire à vivre ensemble.

Reid avait fermé les yeux. Pour un peu, Hotch n'aurait pas été surpris de l'entendre ronronner.

 

\- Pendant que j'y pense, fit-il, j'ai réfléchi à quelque chose.

Il attendit d'avoir l'attention du jeune homme.

\- Tu sais, si on refait comme dimanche matin, si... Si c'est moi qui te dis ce que tu dois faire, et que tu m'obéis. Il faudrait qu'on se mette d'accord pour un code. Un mot particulier. Un mot à utiliser si tu veux arrêter, si je vais trop loin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'aurais envie d'arrêter?

Hotch était étonné que Reid ne saisisse pas l'intérêt de la chose.

\- Dans ce genre de rapports, expliqua-t-il, l'avantage d'avoir un mot spécial, ce n'est pas tant que celui qui se soumet à l'autre ait besoin de l'utiliser, c'est qu'il puisse au contraire utiliser tous les autres mots utiles à leur scénario sans risque de l'interrompre.

\- Ah. Bien sûr.

Hotch vit un éclat d'intérêt dans les yeux de Reid. Histoire d'être sûr de se faire bien comprendre, il précisa:

\- Si l'un des deux demande d'arrêter, mais qu'il n'utilise pas le mot convenu, ça continue. Ça fait partie d...

\- Compris, interrompit Reid.

Il réfléchit un instant.

\- Je n'avais pas envisagé toutes les possibilités... Je n'ai pas imaginé beaucoup, pour être franc.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Hotch et ajouta précipitamment :

\- Mais si c'est quelque chose que tu veux essayer, je suis d'accord à cent pour cent.

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Hotch, à dire vrai je ne sais pas du tout ce que je veux, et peux, essayer avec toi. Je voulais juste qu'on pense à tous les détails.

Reid reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son supérieur.

\- Je ne sais pas quel genre de mot choisir.

\- Un mot qui ne te viendrait pas spontanément.

\- Hum...

C'était difficile : Reid était connu pour pouvoir prononcer des mots aussi variés et inattendus que métaplasme, épiphysiodèse ou Schrödinger, parfois dans la même phrase.

\- On peut dire que ce serait n'importe quel mot en x ou en z? proposa Hotch.

\- Mais si j'ai envie de parler de zigzags ou de zakouski?

\- C'est vrai. Ou de dire zut...

\- Ou de citer Xénophane...

\- Très juste.

Hotch n'était pas sûr de savoir qui était Xénophane, mais il renchérit :

\- Ou de citer Zarathoustra...

Leur petit jeu de gamins commençait à le faire sourire, mais il venait de sentir l'infime recul de la tête de Spencer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Rien.

\- Reid.

Il avait besoin que ça sorte. Sinon, au lieu de répliquer « rien », il aurait prétexté la fatigue.

\- Juste que... Je n'aime pas trop Zarathoustra.

Hotch insista :

\- Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir?

\- Le bar... finit par lâcher Reid.

\- Le bar?

\- Le bar dont je t'ai parlé. Où j'allais... avant. C'est le _Old Camel_. C'est une des traductions possibles du nom Zarathoustra, en avestique.

\- Ah.

Hotch se tut un instant. Ce n'était pas le moment de demander ce qu'était l'avestique. Même si lancer Reid dans un long monologue sur un sujet obscur était peut-être la meilleure façon de lui faire penser à autre chose.

\- Sinon, on pourrait juste décider que quand on dit « stop », c'est « stop », et c'est tout.

\- Oui. Parfait.

La conversation était terminée. Il regrettait d'avoir parlé de tout cela, alors qu'ils auraient pu rester assis sur ce lit, et simplement goûter au réconfort d'un corps à corps presque innocent, la tête de Reid abandonnée sur son épaule. Pour le moment, l'ambiance dans la chambre n'était plus propice ni au jeu, ni au câlin. Hotch aurait tout aussi bien pu mentionner Hankel.

Si on lui avait dit que ce fameux mot serait utile avant la fin de la semaine, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

 

Il se leva finalement, et déposa un baiser sur le front de Spencer.

\- Je te laisse te reposer. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Appelle-moi si tu veux, fit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

En cas de cauchemar, ou pour parler s'il le souhaitait. Pour le reste, ils attendraient un meilleur jour.

 

 

Le lendemain, ils avaient dressé un profil de leur Unsub et étaient en bonne voie : ils l'identifieraient sans doute avant la fin du délai imparti. À vingt-deux heures, Hotch annonça qu'ils avaient bien avancé et qu'ils méritaient tous une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Morgan, Prentiss et Rossi partirent prendre un verre avant de retourner à l'hôtel. Les autres rejoignirent leur chambre.

Hotch fila sous la douche, décidé à profiter de la fin de soirée pour rendre visite à Reid.

Il frappa discrètement à la porte du jeune homme et la porte s'ouvrit. Reid était en pantalon et t-shirt, pieds nus. Il ne paraissait pas surpris de le voir, mais pas spécialement ravi non plus. Hotch remarqua sur le lit plusieurs documents liés à leur affaire.

\- Tu travailles encore?

\- J'étais en train de passer en revue quelques rapports de police sur les premiers meurtres.

Reid se rassit sur le lit et finit de parcourir plusieurs feuillets, à une vitesse impressionnante.

Il posa ensuite les feuillets dans la chemise en carton et leva les yeux vers Hotch, le visage impassible.

Il attendait la suite. Ostensiblement.

\- Reid, range ce dossier.

Il s'exécuta et alla glisser le document dans son sac en cuir.

\- Reste debout, fit Hotch qui se leva.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa et se laissa dévisager par son supérieur qui le reluqua longuement, de haut en bas.

Hotch décida de commencer doucement, autant par égard pour Reid que parce que l'exercice était difficile pour lui.

Il fit pivoter Reid face au mur et se plaça derrière lui, puis posa ses mains sur son ventre et les fit remonter tranquillement par-dessus le fin t-shirt.

Il prit son temps, effleura les épaules, parcourut le dos élancé, revint vers les hanches et remonta à nouveau sur le ventre, mais en glissant ses mains sous le tee-shirt. Il parvint aux tétons qu'il effleura. La respiration de Spencer s'était approfondie.

Hotch lui retira son tee-shirt. Il laissa descendre ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon, puis s'aventura pour vérifier l'état d'excitation du jeune agent. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur le relief révélateur.

\- Tu aimes ça, hein?

Spencer baisa la tête sans répondre.

\- Tu aimes? Réponds.

\- Oui, chuchota Spencer.

\- Dis-le.

\- J'aime ça.

Hotch continua ses attentions insistantes, une main glissée dans le pantalon. Prononcer ces quelques mots avait considérablement accru l'excitation du jeune homme.

\- Tu aimes qu'on te manipule comme ça, hein?

\- ...Oui.

Hotch avait en tête une liste de choses qu'il aurait pu lui faire dire, mais certaines étaient dégradantes et humiliantes. Reid n'avait pas besoin de ça pour l'instant, ils verraient quand il aurait pris confiance en lui.

Hotch se colla un instant au dos de Reid pour lui faire sentir son membre maintenant gonflé. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir et ses mains vinrent chercher le contact derrière lui, instinctivement.

\- Les mains, sur le mur, ordonna Hotch d'un ton sec.

Reid obéit et posa ses mains à plat sur le mur devant lui.

Hotch lui défit alors sa ceinture, et le débarrassa de son pantalon et de son boxer.

Qu'il était beau ainsi, debout, le sexe dressé, le souffle court.

Hotch vint à nouveau se coller contre son dos, déposant quelques baisers sur sa nuque. Il avait envie de l'enlacer sur le lit, de l'embrasser longuement, il avait envie de caresses et de gestes attentionnés... Reid se vexerait-il s'il modifiait le programme?

\- Viens, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Reid décolla ses mains du muret se tourna, surpris.

\- Sur le lit, précisa Hotch.

Reid s'assit sur le lit, et Hotch l'enlaça.

Lorsqu'il l'embrassa, Spencer lui rendit son baiser. Il avait donc accepté le changement de mode. Hotch voulait sentir la chaleur de Spencer contre sa peau : il entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise, et les doigts fins de Spencer se mêlèrent aux siens pour l'aider. Il y avait de l'urgence dans ses gestes.

Hotch ne le fit pas attendre davantage, et se fit une place entre les jambes fines qui s'ouvraient pour l'inviter. Ses doigts puis sa bouche reprirent possession de la chair gonflée, palpitante. Quand sa langue explora un peu plus bas, Spencer ne put retenir un gémissement sonore.

\- Chhhht, lui intima Hotch.

Les chambres des autres étaient à portée d'oreille, et la voix de Spencer serait facilement reconnaissable, même à travers quelques cloisons d'hôtel.

Spencer mit sa main, puis l'oreiller, sur sa bouche alors que Hotch reprenait ses caresses humides, accompagnées maintenant de deux de ses doigts.

Les yeux de Spencer l'imploraient de passer à l'étape suivante. Hotch sortit un préservatif de la boîte et s'empressa de le dérouler sur son sexe, sous le regard impatient du jeune homme. À nouveau, Hotch le trouva tellement beau, tendu de désir et offert. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

Il le pénétra sans plus attendre, lentement mais d'une seul mouvement, et la plainte de Spencer résonna dans la pièce. Le jeune homme reprit l'oreiller pour se le coller sur la figure.

\- Si tu veux... je peux allumer la télé, proposa Hotch en s'efforçant de ne pas s'emballer tout de suite.

Spencer écarta le coussin un instant:

\- Surtout pas... Si Morgan entend que je mets la télé... ou de la musique...

Hotch devina la suite. Il commença à bouger alors que Reid terminait sa phrase :

\- … il va se demander si je ne suis pas malade. Aussi bien... Hahh... aussi bien il débarquerait ici... Hahhh... avec son arme à laaaah... à la main.

Hotch ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'en expliqua, sans s'arrêter :

\- J'adore l'idée... que ce que je suis... en train de faire... t'empêche de parler... de façon continue... comme le fait... le Docteur Reid... dans la journée.

Reid sourit et essaya de rétorquer :

\- Et moi j'adore l'idée... que l'agent Hotchner... enfin bref.

Il n'avait même pas réussi à finir sa phrase. Son regard avait du mal à rester concentré sur Hotch. Il reprit le coussin et se le plaqua sur la figure avec les poings.

Hotch luttait pour continuer à contrôler ses mouvements. Il fit une brève pause, caressant de la main l'intérieur des cuisses de Reid, y déposant quelques baisers, puis reprit, et accéléra bientôt le rythme.

La jouissance arrivait, il la devinait proche. Il saisit le membre de Reid, qui perlait d'envie, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre davantage, et le malmena en même temps qu'il renonçait à maintenir un rythme régulier. Tout s'accéléra.

Spencer jouit quelques instants plus tard, la plainte étouffée par l'oreiller, et Hotch dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas pousser un grognement de bête sauvage quand l'orgasme le saisit à son tour.

 

Hotch rouvrit les yeux en sentant les doigts de Spencer se glisser dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre, Hotch. Tu vas t'endormir ici.

Hotch se redressa.

\- Tu as raison.

Il reboutonna sa chemise.

Il y avait à nouveau dans les yeux de Spencer une sorte de déception. Comme un regret énigmatique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Je ne sais pas bien...

Ça n'avait pas de sens.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne dans ce qu'on fait?

\- Rien, c'est... C'est plutôt ce qu'on n'a pas fait, je crois.

\- Ce qu'on n'a pas fait? C'est à dire?

\- Non... non, je ne sais pas. Je vais y réfléchir un peu plus. Je te dirai.

\- Tu réfléchis trop, Spencer, il y a des aspects de la vie où la réflexion n'a pas sa place.  
\- Je sais, mais... Comment te dire? Quand la réflexion revient, après... c'est comme si... C'est comme si elle prenait sa revanche.

Il soupira. Hotch rajusta ses habits et vint se rasseoir un instant à côté de Spencer, qui posa son front contre le sien.

Hotch lui prit la main un moment, et Spencer finit par relever la tête et lui sourire. Ils échangèrent un bref baiser.

Hotch quitta ensuite la chambre, en silence.

Il y avait quelque chose à éclaircir. Il se glissa dans son lit en espérant que la fin de semaine leur laisse l'occasion d'en parler sereinement.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

Hotch saisit son téléphone, le contempla plusieurs secondes et le reposa, pour la vingtième fois de la soirée. Il avait envie d'appeler Spencer, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, de s'expliquer, de s'excuser... Et en même temps il redoutait que la conversation ne fasse qu'empirer les choses.

La situation lui rappelait un peu certaines disputes avec Haley. Le besoin de téléphoner, de tenter de se faire pardonner, de renouer la communication, mais en même temps la crainte d'appeler trop tôt après la dispute et de voir le conflit s'envenimer.

Devait-il attendre de le voir le lendemain, ou devait-il l'appeler au plus vite? Si encore Spencer fonctionnait comme tout le monde... Plus que n'importe qui, il était fragile, mais plus que n'importe qui, il avait tendance à refuser l'aide des autres. Il ne décrocherait peut-être même pas.

Quel merdier.

Hotch soupira. Et dire qu'il était à l'origine de tout cela.

 

Ce jeudi avait mal commencé.

Tout d'abord, Rossi avait compris.

Ils avaient enfin réussi à coincer leur suspect, chez lui, à l'aube, grâce à quelques bonnes idées de Reid et au travail acharné de Garcia. Quand Morgan et Hotch étaient sortis du domicile du suspect pour laisser la police locale éplucher les lieux, Prentiss, Rossi et Reid les attendaient près des voitures. Ils ressentaient tous cette euphorie passagère, qui suivait toujours la capture d'un criminel quand ils savaient qu'ils avaient contribué à sauver des vies.

Morgan avait alors lancé à Reid :

\- Bien vu, cette fois encore, petit génie!

Et il avait esquissé un geste du bras vers l'épaule de Reid. Mais le jeune homme avait esquivé le contact avec un léger recul, en même temps qu'il jetait un regard désolé vers Hotch. Aussitôt, il avait pris conscience de sa réaction. Un quart de seconde trop tard. Morgan avait été surpris, et Reid s'était excusé en prétextant un peu de fatigue, mais l'échange de regards n'avait pas échappé à Rossi. L'éclair de culpabilité, surtout. Si Hotch l'avait vu, ce vieux renard d'Italien l'avait sûrement perçu aussi.

 

Rossi n'avait fait aucun commentaire, et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole plus que nécessaire dans le vol du retour, ni dans l'après-midi alors qu'ils bouclaient leurs rapports, chacun à son bureau.

Hotch s'était demandé si ce minuscule événement donnerait à Reid une raison de plus de se faire des reproches. Il avait réagi sans réfléchir, ce qui se comprenait même avec son cerveau à lui – à la fin d'une enquête, tout le monde baissait la garde – mais il allait sans doute s'en vouloir.

Pourtant, cela n'expliquait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

 

JJ et Rossi étaient rentrés chez eux les premiers, puis Garcia, Prentiss et Morgan qui avaient prévu de prendre un verre ou deux. Hotch était sorti de son bureau et avait vu Reid tout seul en bas au milieu des ordinateurs éteints. Il terminait de taper un rapport, et il lui avait jeté un coup d'œil au passage. L'air de lui faire comprendre que lui aussi avait remarqué le départ des autres.

 

Quand un quart d'heure plus tard Reid avait frappé à la porte de son bureau, Hotch avait su qu'il désirait tout autre chose que commenter leur dernière enquête.

À peine entré, il avait eu ce regard qui en disait long, et ce silence qui n'était qu'attente. Comme l'autre matin dans son salon. Hotch avait fermé les mini-stores du bureau, scellant tacitement le pacte.

En deux minutes, Reid s'était retrouvé assis sur le bureau, chemise ouverte, visage baissé, et le souffle court, et Hotch lui massait l'entrejambe sans délicatesse, à travers son pantalon.

\- Tu aimes ça, hein? avait-il demandé d'un ton moqueur.

La réponse l'avait ébranlé.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas si Reid l'appelait comme ça, il avait pris un ton neutre pour lui dire :

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Ça vaut mieux.

Ils avaient continué. Hotch avait fini de le dévêtir, puis l'avait fait s'agenouiller et avait pris possession de sa bouche, sans rien demander, sans rien dire. Il voyait que Reid appréciait, mais ça ne semblait pas lui suffire.

C'était là que les choses avaient commencé à lui échapper. Il lui avait demandé de se lever et l'avait poussé en arrière, vers le bureau, afin de l'y allonger, mais Reid avait résisté. Hotch s'était pourtant figuré que se faire prendre de cette façon lui aurait plu...

Il avait mis une seconde à se rappeler que si cela lui avait vraiment déplu, ils avaient un code. Donc, Reid voulait davantage de brutalité. Il l'avait alors poussé un peu plus fort, et Reid avait commencé à se plier à sa volonté avant de s'opposer à nouveau. Hotch l'avait encore une fois contraint par la force, en le saisissant cette fois par l'avant-bras pour lui faire faire demi-tour, et en le plaquant face contre le meuble.

Spencer avait laissé échapper un bref gémissement d'excitation alors que son corps heurtait le bois du bureau avec un bruit sourd, mais Hotch s'était inquiété à nouveau de sa capacité à le satisfaire, tant ce genre de scénario ne lui était pas naturel. Utiliser sa force physique pour plaquer son amant contre son bureau : il ne l'avait jamais fait, jamais envisagé. Jamais fantasmé.

Il avait essayé de se concentrer sur le corps de Spencer, en même temps qu'il ouvrait son pantalon pour se masturber. Le dos mince du jeune homme, la courbe de ses fesses, le creux de ses reins qu'accentuait sa position...

Il l'avait pénétré après une préparation minimale. Reid avait délibérément offert son bras derrière son dos, et Hotch l'avait saisi et bloqué au poignet, provoquant un nouveau gémissement de plaisir chez le jeune homme qu'il avait commencé à pilonner.

\- Les cheveux, avait chuchoté Spencer.

Hotch avait lâché le bras tordu pour se saisir des cheveux, couvrant de son corps le dos de Spencer. Il avait tiré sa tête en arrière. Pas trop fort.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que la situation ne l'enchantait pas : la position était difficile à tenir et le scénario, en définitive, ne collait pas à ses envies à lui. C'est là qu'il avait dû ralentir, et c'est là que Reid s'était conduit si étrangement.

Hotch avait dit quelques trucs un peu cochons, pour entretenir leur scénario, et pour se donner un nouvel élan. Il voyait que Reid appréciait et cela l'aidait.

\- Tu as le feu au cul, aujourd'hui.

Reid n'avait pas répondu.

\- Réponds, tu as le feu aux fesses, hein?

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Spencer, ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Reid avait eu une hésitation puis :

\- Oui, Monsieur.

Hotch avait bien compris que Reid essayait de le provoquer pour faciliter la brutalité dont il avait besoin, mais ça n'était simplement pas possible. Hotch se reprocha intérieurement de ne pas lui avoir parlé de cela plus tôt, quand il avait mentionné son enfance et ses rapports avec son père.

\- Reid, arrête.

\- Non, Monsieur.

Il avait utilisé une voix d'enfant, un peu craintive, ce qui avait plongé Hotch dans la colère. Il avait dû le calculer exprès. Fichus talents de profiler. Hotch sentait qu'il allait débander dans la seconde.

\- Reid, stop. Tu entends? _Stop_.

Reid avait hésité en entendant ce mot, mais après un temps d'arrêt il avait quand même osé, de la même voix de gamin soumis :

\- Oui, Monsieur.

Hotch s'était remis debout, et Reid avait ajouté :

\- D'accord, Monsieur.

C'est là que Hotch avait perdu son sang-froid. Il s'était un peu reculé, avait redressé brutalement le jeune homme, l'avait fait se retourner et lui avait crié au visage :

\- Reid, stop!

L'éclair de satisfaction dans les yeux du jeune docteur était complètement incompréhensible. N'était-il pas fichu de comprendre que _stop_ , c'était _stop_ , et que certaines choses ne pouvaient pas s'intégrer à ses fantasmes bizarres?

Hotch avait explosé.

\- Reid, bordel, tu ne comprends vraiment rien?

Il ne se souvenait plus tout à fait des mots qui avaient suivi mais au milieu des grossièretés qu'il avait proférées, il avait fait référence à son gros cerveau et à l'incapacité de ce dernier à saisir les choses les plus élémentaires pour les humains normalement constitués, à son comportement de gamin capricieux, à ses goûts anormaux, qu'il avait qualifiés de « pas nets » et de « malsains », à sa bizarrerie perpétuelle, et encore plusieurs choses tout aussi mortifiantes et dénuées de tact.

Le visage de Reid s'était complètement décomposé, bien évidemment. Ça avait encore plus énervé Hotch, qui avait ajouté :

\- Tu ne comprends pas que tu viens de tout foutre en l'air? Toi et tes fantasmes tordus?

Il lui avait tourné le dos pour ne plus voir sa gueule d'ange déchu. Rageusement, il avait rajusté ses habits, il avait heurté une chaise dans laquelle il avait donné un coup de pied furieux, et il avait quitté la pièce en lui donnant l'ordre de libérer les lieux et de rentrer chez lui ou d'aller crever en enfer. Ça, il s'en souvenait. _Crever en enfer._

 

Il était parti faire un tour du côté des archives, à l'étage du dessous. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner et de respirer. Il avait tout à fait conscience qu'il venait de laisser libre cours à cette part de lui qu'il détestait le plus et qu'il aurait voulu faire disparaître à jamais.

Il essayait de reprendre le dessus mais dès qu'il repensait à Reid, il revoyait la façon dont celui-ci avait délibérément choisi de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Reid avait appuyé sur tous les bons boutons pour le provoquer et faire sortir de lui cette redoutable rage. Pourquoi, pour qu'elle serve son fantasme? Il avait voulu jouer avec Hotch, et cela ajoutait à sa colère et sa fureur.

C'est peut-être dix minutes plus tard, ayant retrouvé un certain contrôle de lui-même, qu'il avait réalisé la portée de ce qui venait de se passer. Il fallait parler avec Reid avant que celui-ci ne parte. Il était donc remonté, mais n'avait trouvé personne.

L'étage était silencieux. Son bureau était vide. La chaise qu'il avait renversée était à nouveau à sa place. Seuls quelques documents désordonnés sur le bureau prouvaient que la scène avait bien eu lieu, que ce n'était pas juste un de ces cauchemars nébuleux et inexplicables qui peuplaient ses nuits régulièrement.

 

 

Le verre de scotch que Hotch s'était servi en rentrant était à moitié vide, posé à côté de son portable sur la table du salon. Jessica était partie depuis longtemps et Jack dormait.

Hotch prit le téléphone et le regarda à nouveau pensivement, et s'aperçut que quelque chose s'était pris dans son bouton de manchette. Un des cheveux de Reid s'y était coincé.

Il le détacha. Un long cheveu aux reflets dorés. Un peu comme ceux de Sean.

Hotch avala son reste de scotch d'un coup.

_Monsieur._

C'était comme ça que son père se faisait appeler. Aaron et son frère Sean s'étaient pliés à cette exigence pendant des années. Quand leur père rentrait contrarié à la maison et commençait son inspection, il fallait penser à répondre _Oui Monsieur, Non Monsieur._ Même quand on venait de se prendre une gifle cinglante. Au risque, justement, d'en recevoir une autre. Cela ajoutait à l'humiliation.

Évidemment, quand les coups de poing et coups de pied pleuvaient, ce n'était plus la peine de parler. Il fallait juste serrer les dents et attendre que l'homme enragé s'épuise, en se protégeant du mieux qu'on pouvait.

 

Il était près de vingt-deux heures quand il finit par composer le numéro de Reid, décidé à simplement lui proposer de passer pour parler. Mais personne ne répondit et Hotch raccrocha dès qu'il entendit la voix pré-enregistrée lui proposant de laisser un message.

Il ne voulait pas tant lui parler que se rassurer lui-même. Comment Reid pouvait-il réagir? Hotch lui avait hurlé un tel flot de paroles blessantes.

Des mots calculés, calibrés pour faire mal. Les reproches que Reid se faisait à lui-même. Du sur mesure. Faites confiance à un profiler pour trouver d'instinct les mots justes.

 

Hotch s'inquiétait. Il aurait peut-être pu passer voir Reid chez lui. Rappeler Jessica, lui parler d'une affaire urgente, pour qu'elle vienne surveiller Jack? Oui, mais si jamais Reid n'était pas chez lui... Hotch ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil en se demandant si Reid était parti chercher une dose de Dilaudid. Ou s'il était parti se jeter sous un train. Ou s'il était retourné dans ce bar immonde. Ou tout autre genre d'enfer...

Alors qu'il était peut-être allé retrouver Morgan et les autres autour d'un verre pour oublier son début de soirée. Ou qu'il était peut-être parti se faire réconforter par JJ – Hotch savait qu'ils étaient très proches. Ou peut-être essayait-il déjà de dormir, pressé d'oublier la journée...

Hotch s'enfila coup sur coup deux autres verres de scotch pour être sûr de trouver le sommeil sans trop de difficulté.

 

 

Le vendredi matin, à neuf heures, la chaise de Reid était vide.

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

_Le vendredi matin, à neuf heures, la chaise de Reid était vide._

 

Hotch composa son numéro, mais Reid ne décrocha pas.

Rossi choisit ce moment pour passer la tête par la porte ouverte.

\- Aaron? fit-il en frappant à la porte.

\- Oui, Dave.

David Rossi entra.

\- C'est pour te prévenir, Reid m'a appelé vers huit heures. Il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, il m'a dit qu'il était malade.

Le regard interrogateur de Rossi, et son choix de mots, ne laissaient aucune place au doute : l'Italien sentait que ce n'était qu'un prétexte, et que Hotch connaissait la vraie raison de son absence.

Hotch se passa la main sur le front. Exposer même brièvement la situation l'obligeait à reconnaître sa responsabilité. Il se lança néanmoins.

\- Nous avons eu... une sorte de dispute, hier soir.

\- Une sorte de dispute? répéta Rossi en fronçant les sourcils. Aaron, ça fait longtemps?

Hotch ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas comprendre la question.

\- Deux semaines.

Rossi s'assit.

\- Tu sais que pour lui, ça remonte à bien plus longtemps que ça?

Hotch eut un simple hochement de tête, sans lever les yeux. Bien sûr, qu'il le savait. Bien sûr, qu'il savait toute l'importance de cette relation pour Reid. Bien sûr, qu'il savait combien le jeune homme était fragile. Bien sûr, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entreprendre quoi que ce soit sans être certain de ne pas lui faire de mal. À nouveau, il se sentait devant Rossi comme un gamin pris en faute.

Il releva la tête en s'attendant à voir le blâme et la réprimande sur le visage de son aîné. Il y lut l'inquiétude.

\- Aaron, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu as fait tes choix après mûre réflexion. Et puis je ne suis pas franchement bien placé pour porter un jugement sur les relations amoureuses des autres...

 _Amoureuses_. Oui, il y avait de l'amour entre Hotch et Reid. Il y avait eu. Il y avait eu le potentiel pour une belle histoire. Et il avait tout fichu en l'air, hier.

\- … Je voudrais savoir si je peux aider, continua Rossi. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Hotch soupira.

\- Je ne le sais pas encore. Il faudrait que j'arrive à parler avec Reid. Il ne veut pas décrocher quand je l'appelle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en tête. Ce qui s'est passé hier... Je ne sais pas comment il l'a interprété.

Rossi attendait, mais Hotch n'avait aucune intention de détailler leur soirée. L'Italien finit par se lever:

\- S'il y a quelque chose à interpréter dans un conflit où Reid est impliqué, tu peux lui faire confiance pour se faire tous les reproches à lui-même.

Hotch se leva à son tour pour lui faire face. Il était temps qu'il redevienne le supérieur de Rossi.

\- Dave, tu crois que je ne le sais pas? Je te le dis, il faut que j'arrive à lui parler. Ou que lui, Reid, trouve quelqu'un à qui parler pour y voir plus clair, quelqu'un en qui il a confiance. Sans doute JJ, ou Morgan. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il finira par faire.

\- C'est ce que te dit ton instinct de profiler?

\- Oui, fit Hotch d'un ton ferme.

Ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est qu'il avait supposé que Reid l'aurait déjà fait. Mais peut-être qu'il appellerait dans la journée.

Sinon... Tout était possible. Reid allait se tordre le cerveau à essayer de trouver un sens à la soirée de la veille, et finirait par s'en prendre à lui-même.

 

 

La journée de travail fut longue et maussade. Hotch nota que l'absence de Reid pesait sur l'humeur de tous. Morgan ne souriait pas et Prentiss était mélancolique. Comme s'ils avaient inconsciemment pressenti l'imminence d'un événement tragique. Hotch dut faire un réel effort de volonté pour chasser cette idée.

Il regarda passer les heures sur l'écran de son téléphone qui restait muet, et la culpabilité grignotait inexorablement sa capacité à se concentrer sur la pile de dossiers qui encombrait son bureau.

 

 

Vers six heures, tout le monde commença à déserter les lieux.

Rossi passa avant de partir, avec une suggestion.

\- En désespoir de cause, il y a toujours la possibilité de demander à Garcia de repérer son portable.

\- Dave, tu sais comme moi que si j'utilise les ressources du FBI pour régler un problème personnel, Strauss ne sera que trop contente de me virer.

\- C'est toi qui vois où sont tes priorités, répondit Rossi avec un regard qui en disait long.

Il partit, et Hotch resta seul face à la perspective du weekend morose qui s'annonçait. Il profiterait de la présence de son fils, mais cela serait loin d'éclipser le déchirement et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait en sachant Reid livré aux tourments de ses démons intérieurs.

 

Avant de rentrer chez lui, il passa par l'appartement de Reid. Peut-être que, même si Reid ne lui ouvrait pas, il pourrait le convaincre, à travers la porte, de parler avec JJ ou avec Rossi. Entendre sa voix rassurerait Hotch, même si elle lui disait d'aller au diable. Il l'avait mérité, après tout.

Mais personne ne répondit. La lumière était éteinte et aucun bruit ne filtrait à travers la porte. Il appela le portable de Reid mais n'entendit pas la sonnerie dans l'appartement.

Il redescendit l'escalier alors que l'inquiétude lui mordait les tripes. Si Reid était dehors, dans la rue, où était-il ?... que cherchait-il?

De sa voiture, il appela à nouveau, et décida de laisser un message.

_Reid, je suis désolé, je sais que tu ne veux sûrement pas me parler, mais... Téléphone à JJ, ou à Morgan, ou à Rossi... Ne reste pas seul. Je suis inquiet._

Il doutait que Reid écouterait ses messages, mais il n'avait rien à perdre.

Il pouvait aussi interroger les voisins, regarder le courrier dans sa boîte à lettres... mais c'était manquer de respect au jeune homme. Il appela Jessica pour lui dire qu'il n'allait pas tarder, et démarra. Aussi bien, Reid était parti faire quelques courses et avait laissé son téléphone en mode silencieux.

Mais Aaron sentait que ce n'était pas le cas.

 

Le feu sur l'avenue passa au vert lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il mit son clignotant et se rangea rapidement sur le côté. _Reid_.

Il décrocha fiévreusement.

\- Reid?

Mais personne ne répondit. Il entendait des bruits indistincts. Il arrêta le clignotant et coupa le contact pour mieux entendre. Des voix qui discutaient. Des voix d'hommes, semblait-il. Il n'entendait pas ce qui se disait. Cela ressemblait à une conversation tranquille.

\- Spencer?

Le numéro avait dû se composer par erreur. Reid avait peut-être écouté le message que Aaron lui avait laissé puis remis son téléphone dans sa poche sans penser à verrouiller le clavier.

Après une dizaine de secondes supplémentaires, Aaron raccrocha. Une horrible suspicion venait de naître dans son cerveau. Il chercha sur son smartphone l'adresse du bar dont Reid lui avait donné le nom l'autre soir. _The Old Camel_.

Il y serait en trois minutes.

 

Hotch se gara en double file dans la rue, à une dizaine de mètres du bar.

De l'extérieur, on voyait difficilement ce qui se passait dans la salle. Hotch poussa la porte et se trouva plongé dans un univers feutré et laid. Musique d'ambiance anonyme, au volume suffisamment élevé pour pouvoir discuter sans craindre d'être entendu. Petites tables dans des recoins sombres. De vieux fauteuils en simili cuir d'un beige sale. Plantes en plastique défraîchies le long du mur qui menait aux toilettes. Une dizaine de personnes, sûrement des habitués. Seul l'espace devant le bar lui-même était accueillant, éclairé de lumières colorées et meublé de tabourets hauts d'assez bon goût. Un homme petit, la quarantaine, et plutôt enveloppé, s'y était installé et sirotait une bière. Les autres tabourets étaient vides.

Le barman leva la tête à son entrée, et le petit rondouillard se retourna. Hotch perçut aussi des regards curieux venant de plusieurs coins sombres.

Pas trace de Reid. De toute façon, s'il avait été là, Hotch aurait dû entendre le fond musical au téléphone tout à l'heure. Il fit demi-tour avant que son cerveau ne commence à profiler les clients.

 

Hotch rentra chez lui. Jessica et Jack l'avaient attendu pour manger.

\- Est-ce que Spencer viendra ce weekend? demanda Jack entre deux bouchées de poisson pané.

Hotch ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Jessica lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je ne crois pas, répondit-il finalement.

Par chance, Jack ne posa pas d'autre question. Il eut simplement un petit soupir déçu.

 

Quand Hotch quitta la chambre de Jack après l'avoir mis au lit, Jessica était encore là. Elle s'était préparé une tisane et s'était installée dans la cuisine, devant sa tasse pleine. Il était clair qu'elle voulait parler.

Hotch se servit un petit verre de vin – il aurait bien eu besoin d'un scotch, mais si jamais Spencer appelait, il voulait être prêt à prendre le volant.

Il s'installa de l'autre côté de la table, et attendit.

\- Aaron, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas...

Elle s'arrêta là.

\- Mais tu le fais quand même.

Il essayait de rester détendu malgré son inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas être trop sec avec elle. Il appréciait Jessica et tout ce qu'elle faisait pour Jack.

\- Quand je crois que c'est important, oui.

\- Bon.

\- Je ne suis pas idiote, j'ai bien compris que Spencer Reid n'est pas juste un ami.

Hotch se contenta de sourire poliment. Il était fatigué et espérait que la conversation ne s'éterniserait pas.

\- Je crois que Jack l'apprécie beaucoup.

Hotch acquiesça :

\- Je crois aussi.

Cet acquiescement semblait valider en même temps la remarque d'avant.

\- Et même si je ne travaille pas au BAU, je sens bien qu'il vient de se passer quelque chose entre vous.

Hotch avala plusieurs gorgées de vin.

\- C'est possible.

Elle but un peu de sa tisane et continua.

\- Tu t'en fiches peut-être, Aaron, mais je me fais du souci pour toi.

Sa sollicitude l'agaçait un peu. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mêle de cette histoire.

\- Tu te fais du souci, réellement, ou tu te demandes comment il se fait que je sois devenu gay?

Inébranlable, elle affronta son regard avant de répondre.

\- Haley m'avait dit que tu avais eu des aventures avec des hommes, avant.

Hotch lui offrit pour toute réponse le visage inexpressif de l'agent spécial Aaron Hotchner.

\- Et alors?

\- Alors, ça ne me gêne pas. Ce n'est pas ça. Je suppose que cette relation est importante pour toi, sinon tu ne l'aurais pas invité ici. Alors si vous vous êtes disputés... Je suis désolée, réellement.

Hotch sentait la fatigue le gagner de minute en minute.

\- C'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas la peine.

\- D'accord, céda-t-elle.

Elle se tut une bonne minute, triturant sa petite cuillère, puis revint à la charge.

\- Si jamais tu veux en parler un peu, je suis là. C'est tout ce que je voulais dire.

À cette idée, Hotch eut un sourire ironique.

\- En parler un peu? Je ne peux pas t'en parler en cinq minutes, ni même en dix... Il faudrait... C'est compliqué. Il faudrait que tu connaisses Reid.

\- Pour le peu que j'ai vu, fit prudemment Jessica, et ce que Jack m'en a raconté, il a l'air de quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de gentil.

\- Oui. Il est spécial, mais il est gentil.

Hotch se représenta Reid, essayant de trouver quels mots le qualifieraient le mieux. Gentil, tendre, généreux, soucieux de plaire, sensuel, sensible, farouche, attentionné, fragile...

Il dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas se laisser surprendre par les larmes qui surgirent soudain. Il se passa la main sur le front, en un effort dérisoire pour se protéger du regard soucieux de Jessica. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches, et elle devait être aussi embarrassée que lui par ce soudain afflux d'émotion.

\- Pourquoi, dit-il d'une voix qu'il contrôlait à grand peine, pourquoi faut-il que je fasse tant de mal aux gens que j'aime?

Quand il se fut repris suffisamment pour pouvoir à nouveau lever les yeux vers elle, il lut sur son visage une tristesse indéfinissable. Il crut même y déceler une pointe de pitié.

Avant de se lever pour partir, elle dit simplement :

\- Pour ma sœur, il est trop tard. Mais pour Spencer, peut-être pas. Je te le souhaite, sincèrement.

 

Hotch s'endormit sur le canapé du salon, le nez à quelques centimètres de son portable qui restait désespérément silencieux.

Il n'eut pas de nouvelles de Reid avant le samedi soir.

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Ils devaient en être à la moitié du film quand le portable de Hotch se mit à vibrer. La musique était tellement forte que Hotch ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Finalement, il sortit le téléphone de sa poche. _Reid._

Impossible de répondre en plein milieu de la salle de cinéma – non seulement cela ne se faisait pas, mais de toute façon il n'entendrait rien. Et il ne pouvait pas sortir en laissant Jack tout seul.

L'appareil s'arrêta de vibrer. Jack jeta un coup d'œil à son père.

\- C'est pour une enquête? Tu dois aller arrêter un méchant?

\- Non, c'est Spencer qui m'appelle.

\- Ah.

Jack réfléchit quelques instants et dit:

\- Eh bien on n'a qu'à sortir et le rappeler, et il nous rejoindra, d'accord?

Hotch sourit à son fils en souhaitant de tout cœur que tout puisse être aussi simple, et demanda :

\- Ça ne t'ennuie pas de ne pas voir la fin du film?

Le petit garçon secoua la tête et prit son manteau.

 

Ils sortirent, et Hotch écouta le message laissé par Spencer. Merde.

Il n'eut pas plus d'une seconde d'hésitation, et composa un numéro familier. Jack le regardait avec inquiétude, et Hotch se baissa pour l'aider à fermer son manteau.

\- Morgan? C'est Hotch, fit-il en se redressant. J'ai besoin de toi, c'est urgent, c'est à propos de Reid.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour ne pas être entendu de son fils.

\- Il est... Je crois qu'il est peut-être en danger. Il m'a laissé un message. Il est dans un bar...

Hotch lui donna l'adresse qu'il avait notée la veille.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me retrouver là-bas dès que possible?

 

Il appela ensuite Rossi. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il revint vers Jack, qui semblait au bord des larmes. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort, à la fois pour le rassurer et pour se réconforter lui-même.

\- Spencer ne va pas bien, il m'a demandé d'aller le chercher, expliqua-t-il en l'emmenant vers leur voiture.

 

_Hotch, je suis désolé... Je suis dans ce bar, tu sais? Je crois que... Je n'arriverai pas à rentrer tout seul. Si jamais tu peux venir me chercher... Sinon je me débrouillerai._

Malgré le fond musical, Hotch s'était bien rendu compte que Reid parlait avec difficulté, en n'articulant qu'à moitié. Il avait bu. Peut-être pas seulement bu. Qu'était-il allé faire dans ce bar? Hotch regarda sa montre. Il était à peine vingt heures. Pourvu que Reid l'ait appelé à temps.

 

 

Hotch arriva juste derrière Morgan, et sortit de sa voiture après avoir laissé son téléphone à Jack.

\- Je t'ai peut-être alarmé pour rien, Morgan, mais dans le doute...

Morgan l'interrompit d'un geste.

\- Hotch, je préfère être là pour Reid quand ce n'est pas nécessaire, que l'inverse. On entre, ou...?

Hotch eut un geste vers son fils, resté dans la voiture.

\- J'espérais que Rossi serait déjà là, pour rester avec Jack. Mais tant pis, on y va.

 

Sitôt la porte passée, Hotch se retrouva plongé dans l'ambiance feutrée et poisseuse qu'il avait trouvée si détestable la veille.

Leur entrée fit lever les têtes de la plupart des clients. Il y avait plus de monde que l'autre fois. Le barman jeta à Morgan un air inquiet, et Hotch se dit qu'il avait des raisons de l'être – Morgan avait un éclat meurtrier dans le regard.

Il faut dire qu'il venait d'apercevoir Reid sur une des banquettes en simili cuir, coincé entre un quinquagénaire dégarni et un homme dont les yeux avaient l'air si fourbes et si pervers qu'il était probable qu'il finirait un jour parmi les dossiers du BAU. Reid n'avait pas l'air d'arriver à les tenir à distance.  
Morgan parvint à leur hauteur en quelques secondes et saisit le type aux yeux pervers par le col. Sans un mot, il le força à se lever et le poussa sur le côté. Reid leva les yeux à grand peine. Il avait l'air d'avoir bu bien plus que de raison. Ça, ou autre chose. Hotch songea un instant à récupérer les verres qui se trouvaient sur la table pour les faire analyser... mais sa priorité était Reid.

Morgan aida Reid à se lever et Hotch récupéra la veste du jeune homme avant de les suivre vers la sortie. Il se retourna vers le barman avant de passer la porte, avec un regard d'avertissement. _Nous nous reverrons._

 

Rossi arriva alors qu'ils sortaient en aidant Reid à passer la porte. Il vint à leur rencontre, inquiet.

\- Je vais y retourner et les tuer tous les deux.

Morgan fulminait.

Hotch tenta de le raisonner :

\- Morgan, ça ne sert à rien. De toute façon Reid ne portera pas plainte. C'est toi qui auras des ennuis au final. Reste calme.

\- Hotch, répondit Morgan rageusement, une dizaine de types dans ce bar ont des têtes de pervers. Je ne peux pas rester calme.

\- Occupe-toi de Reid, pour le moment, conseilla Rossi.

Le jeune docteur tenait difficilement debout, appuyé contre la voiture de Morgan.

Hotch retourna vers sa voiture, et ouvrit la portière à Jack qui se pencha dehors.

\- Est-ce que Spencer va bien?

Il était tout inquiet. Cela fendait le cœur de Hotch. D'autant plus que c'était de sa faute.

\- Non, il ne va pas bien, je crois qu'il a bu trop d'alcool. Mais il va aller mieux.

À une dizaine de mètres d'eux, Spencer se pencha pour vomir dans le caniveau, soutenu par Morgan.

Hotch prit son fils dans ses bras et pivota pour que Jack tourne le dos à ce spectacle déplaisant.

\- Papa, est-ce qu'on l'emmène à la maison pour le soigner?

\- Non, je vais t'emmener chez ta tante et retourner avec lui. Tu le verras quand il ira mieux.

En espérant que Hotch puisse tenir cette promesse.

 

Spencer s'appuyait sur la voiture de Morgan et reprenait son souffle. Il semblait reconnaître à peine les personnes qui l'entouraient.

\- Morgan, est-ce qu'on peut l'emmener chez toi? demanda Rossi.

Hotch remercia intérieurement l'Italien. C'était une bonne idée. Il serait en terrain neutre, ni chez lui, ni chez Hotch, ce qui faciliterait la discussion qu'ils auraient lorsque Reid aurait récupéré.

\- Pourquoi pas chez lui? demanda Morgan.

\- Parce que dès qu'il se réveillera, fit Rossi, il nous demandera de partir et aucun de nous ne pourra rester à veiller sur lui.

Morgan se rendit à cet argument.

\- J'emmène Jack chez Jessica et je vous retrouve là-bas, annonça Hotch.

 

Il frappa à la porte de Morgan un quart d'heure plus tard.

Rossi et Morgan avaient allongé Reid sur le canapé du séjour et le petit génie semblait plongé dans l'inconscience.

\- Morgan disait qu'il était peut-être allé dans ce bar acheter une dose de... de quelque chose.

Hotch croisa le regard grave de Rossi.

\- Dave... j'espère très fort qu'il ne l'a pas fait.

\- Ça ne me surprendrait pas qu'ils en aient derrière le comptoir, fulminait le métis en mettant en marche la machine à café. Et de la coke, et du GHB. Et du Viagra sous le manteau. Foutu tripot plein de dealers et de vieux pervers...

\- Il a dit ton nom plusieurs fois, ajouta Rossi, je crois qu'il voulait te parler.

Hotch entra dans le séjour et s'approcha du canapé. Sans les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux, Reid aurait pu passer pour un ange endormi.

Il portait une chemise sombre, ouverte sur un tee-shirt noir près du corps, et cela lui donnait un air plus branché que ses tenues de travail. Qu'était-il allé chercher dans ce bar? Et qu'avait-il fait la veille, quand son téléphone avait composé le numéro de Hotch? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas plutôt appelé un de ses collègues pour se confier? Et tout ça était de sa faute...

À ce moment, Reid ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement, une main devant la bouche. Hotch lui tendit la bassine que Morgan avait posée au pied du canapé, et se détourna le temps de le laisser vomir tranquille.

\- T'es bon pour une belle gueule de bois demain matin, Pretty boy.

On pouvait compter sur Derek Morgan pour essayer de faire sourire Reid même quand personne n'avait le cœur à ça.

Reid s'essuya la bouche avec les serviettes en papier que lui tendait Morgan, et retomba sur le canapé. Deux secondes après, il tourna la tête sur le côté.

\- Hotch?

\- Oui, je suis là.

Hotch s'assit sur le bord du canapé.

\- Hotch, fit Reid en baissant la voix, je suis désolé.

Il chercha ses mots, puis murmura :

\- Il ne s'est rien passé dans le bar. Rien.

Ses yeux dorés cherchaient ceux de Hotch. Il voulait être sûr que Hotch le croyait, et Aaron hocha la tête pour le lui confirmer.

\- Ce n'était pas... pas une bonne idée. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû t'appeler plus tôt. Je m'en veux... pour tout.

Était-ce vraiment à lui de s'excuser? Hotch souffrait de l'entendre répéter qu'il était désolé. Faisant fi de la présence de Morgan à l'entrée de la pièce, il prit dans sa main une des mains de Reid.

\- Arrête de t'excuser. Tu as bien fait de m'appeler. C'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Tout à l'heure, chuchota encore Reid, je t'ai vu, tu étais avec Jack, c'est ça?

\- Oui.

\- Je t'ai vu partir avec lui, t'éloigner. Ça m'a... J'ai cru...

Reid ferma les yeux sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

Hotch passa sa main libre sur le front pâle, essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin d'une paupière. Il repoussa sur le côté une mèche de cheveux qui ne gênait pas vraiment.

\- Chhhht... Repose-toi, Spencer. Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Il y eut un moment de silence particulièrement intense. Hotch se retourna enfin, pour rencontrer les yeux stupéfaits de Morgan.

\- Euh, Morgan, on pourrait aller voir si le café est prêt, suggéra Rossi d'un air innocent depuis le couloir.

L'Italien aurait très bien pu se mettre à siffloter en regardant le plafond, le message aurait été tout aussi clair. Mais après tout, ils étaient chez Morgan, qui était le meilleur ami de Reid depuis toutes ces années – il avait le droit d'être mis au courant.

Hotch resta encore un moment près de Reid, puis il lui chuchota :

\- Je vais dans la cuisine, je ne serai pas loin. Appelle si tu as besoin.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il avait dû sombrer à nouveau. Hotch se leva et quitta la pièce.

 

Rossi était en train de faire fondre un sucre dans sa tasse de café. Morgan, les bras croisés, n'avait pas touché à la sienne. Il regarda arriver Hotch comme s'il était la réincarnation de Judas.

Hotch s'assit face à lui et affronta son regard calmement.

\- Vous comptiez nous le dire quand?

\- Morgan, ça fait à peine deux semaines.

\- Rossi est au courant.

\- La preuve que c'est un des meilleurs profilers du BAU.

Morgan encaissa la critique implicite, avec une grimace.

\- Et il y a un rapport avec l'absence de Reid, hier?

Hotch ne répondit pas.

\- Donc oui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Morgan, je n'ai pas à te répondre. Ça ne concerne pas notre travail au BAU.

\- Mais ça concerne Reid.

\- Justement : s'il veut t'en parler, il t'en parlera.

Hotch saisit sa tasse de café, histoire de mettre un terme à la discussion. Mais Morgan assemblait déjà les pièces de puzzle. L'alcoolisation excessive du petit génie, son air désolé sur le canapé...

\- Vous vous êtes disputés.

\- ...Oui.

Morgan tapa du poing sur la table :

\- Bon sang, Hotch, mais si on a la prétention d'avoir une relation avec Reid, on prend soin de lui! Si on n'en est pas capable, on n'essaye même pas!

Il fulminait de rage, à nouveau.

Hotch le laissa se calmer sans rien dire. Il sentait sous cette colère le côté protecteur de Morgan, mais aussi, il en était quasi certain, une sorte de jalousie. Peut-être pas la jalousie d'un rival. Plutôt la déception de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence, de la part de celui qu'il voyait comme son petit frère.

Un téléphone vibra. Ils tournèrent la tête et s'aperçurent que c'était celui de Reid, dans sa veste posée sur la table de l'entrée. Rossi se leva et revint avec.

\- Deux appels manqués. Un certain J.

\- J?

Hotch ne voyait pas qui cela pouvait être. Bizarre. Et bizarre aussi qu'il n'y ait pas au moins le prénom entier dans le répertoire de Reid. Une connaissance qu'il voulait cacher? Ou bien J pour Jason?...

Morgan capta le regard pensif de Hotch et lança, d'un ton de revanche :

\- On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas être au courant de tout!

Hotch commença à se dire que travailler avec Morgan pourrait devenir compliqué.

 

Rossi partit une demi-heure plus tard. Morgan, qui s'était ouvert une bière, essaya encore de soutirer des informations à Hotch :

\- Lequel d'entre vous a fait le premier pas? J'espère que c'est lui, Hotch...

Et :

\- Vous en êtes encore au stade des rendez-vous en amoureux au restaurant, ou vous êtes passés à quelque chose de plus sérieux?

Et :

\- Jack est au courant? Et Jessica? Et Haley, elle savait que son mari avait un faible pour les garçons?

Hotch savait qu'il essayait de le provoquer, mais ça ne marcherait pas.

\- Morgan, il est vrai que je suis chez toi et que je n'ai pas à te demander de te taire, mais s'il te plaît, comporte-toi en adulte.

Morgan céda et annonça qu'il allait se coucher.

Resté seul, Hotch prit une couverture et s'installa comme il put sur un fauteuil du séjour. Bercé par la respiration régulière de Reid, il finit par s'endormir.

 

 

Il ouvrit un œil lorsque le téléphone de Reid vibra de nouveau. _J_.

C'était le cinquième appel. Il était presque une heure du matin. La personne tenait absolument à joindre Reid. Hotch voulut en avoir le cœur net.

\- Allô?

\- Euh... Bonsoir, fit une voix prudente.

Un homme, la cinquantaine, intelligent.

Un ancien amant? Un dealer? Un voisin? Autant le lui demander.

\- Qui êtes-vous?

\- Et vous?

Oh, c'était parfait! À ce petit jeu, Hotch était sûr de gagner. Il attendit.

\- Écoutez, fit calmement la voix, je voudrais parler au propriétaire de ce téléphone et je suis certain que ce n'est pas vous.

Le côté machiavélique de Hotch, qu'il tenait de ses années en tant que procureur, prit le dessus. Un interlocuteur qui avait du cran. Et qui savait que Reid était susceptible d'avoir des fréquentations dont il devait se méfier, sinon il aurait parlé sans hésiter.

\- Mais moi, je voudrais savoir qui veut lui parler.

Pour ne pas réveiller Reid, Hotch s'éloigna jusque dans le couloir. Il était bien conscient du fait qu'il s'immisçait dans la vie privée de Spencer, mais après tout, il avait la charge de veiller sur Reid cette nuit, donc ceux qui voulaient le contacter devaient d'abord passer par lui.

Après un instant de silence, la voix finit par demander:

\- Écoutez, est-ce que vous pouvez au moins me dire s'il va bien?

C'était donc quelqu'un qui se souciait de l'état de Reid. Ou qui voulait qu'on le pense. Hotch joua le jeu.

\- Il va bien, fit-il d'une voix neutre.

La voix réfléchit, puis tenta :

\- Est-ce que je peux vous croire? Est-ce que vous êtes quelqu'un de son travail?

Aussitôt, Hotch sentit le remords le gagner. Le jeu n'en était plus un. La question montrait que l'autre savait où travaillait Reid. Et à moins que Reid soit devenu fou, il n'aurait pas parlé de son travail à quelqu'un qui n'était pas digne de confiance. Donc, ni dealer, ni ancien amant d'un soir. Quelqu'un qui comptait vraiment pour Reid.

\- Oui. Et oui, il va bien. Il est ici depuis quelques heures. Vous avez essayé de le joindre toute la soirée, je crois.

\- Oui.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous demander à nouveau qui vous êtes?

\- Oui. Je suis un ami.

\- Ce n'est pas très précis, fit remarquer Hotch.

Finalement, il avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir. Surtout que Reid n'avait pas d'amis connus.

\- Attendez... fit la voix.

Il y eut un petit silence. Puis :

\- Est-ce que vous l'avez appelé hier soir?

Hotch réfléchit à son tour.

\- Il était avec vous quand je l'ai fait, c'est ça? Je l'ai appelé vers dix-huit heures trente.

\- C'est ça. Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputés. Il ne m'a pas dit à quel propos mais j'ai bien compris que c'était important.

Mais qui était ce type? Reid lui avait parlé de Hotch, peut-être de leur relation.

\- Il est en train de dormir, là? J'aurais préféré lui parler.

\- Il dort, oui.

\- Il devait me rappeler dans la soirée. Je me suis inquiété.

\- Il se repose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a pris?

Qui posait des questions comme ça? Un médecin? Non, il n'aurait pas pu parler à un inconnu de la santé de son patient. Ou bien... Hotch comprit soudain.

\- Vous êtes de son groupe de parole?

Le silence de l'autre fut sa réponse. Il n'avait pas voulu se présenter comme tel au départ pour ne pas trahir les secrets du passé de Reid. Mais ses questions montraient qu'il savait que Hotch savait. 

\- Il va bien, précisa Hotch, à ma connaissance il n'a pris que de l'alcool. Il m'a appelé à temps.

\- Bon... Je vous remercie. Désolé si la conversation a été un peu difficile.

\- Je comprends que vous soyez prudent.

\- Peut-être que nous pourrons mieux faire connaissance une autre fois. Prenez soin de lui.

C'était ça que Reid avait fait la veille. Il était allé à son groupe de parole des Narcotiques Anonymes, il avait pris le temps de parler à son parrain plutôt qu'à un membre de l'équipe du BAU. Pour ne pas risquer de dévoiler aux autres sa relation avec Hotch, sans doute.

Peut-être que finalement, il avait cherché à le protéger, lui, Hotch.

 

Aaron reposa le téléphone sur la table basse et s'installa à nouveau pour dormir.

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

Aaron Hotchner regarda le soleil se lever au milieu des nuages épars, en se demandant ce que la journée allait apporter. En deux semaines de sa relation intense et étrange avec le docteur Reid, il avait commencé à imaginer ce que pourrait devenir sa vie avec Spencer. Des week-ends à deux, non à trois, peut-être même aussi les soirs de semaine si Reid venait à emménager avec lui. Se réveiller à côté de lui chaque matin. Les petits-déjeuners en famille. Des soirées en amoureux. Des vacances avec Reid.

Il s'était bien sûr répété qu'il ne fallait pas s'emballer, que ça ne se ferait peut-être jamais, et qu'en tout cas il faudrait du temps... mais il avait aimé imaginer tout cela.

Et aujourd'hui, plus rien n'était certain.

Hotch souffla sur sa tasse de café pour la faire refroidir un peu.

En deux semaines, Reid avait gardé pour lui beaucoup de ce qu'il ressentait, et cela avait abouti à cette soirée désastreuse où ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu ce qu'il souhaitait mais où chacun avait fait franchir à l'autre une limite personnelle. Les limites de ce qu'ils pouvaient supporter.

Hotch était prêt à faire beaucoup d'efforts pour vivre une longue histoire avec Reid, mais pas à tout prix. Si Reid avait besoin de violence et de soumission pour être satisfait, cela ne collerait sans doute pas. Hotch n'était pas prêt à le maltraiter autant que ce que Reid semblait demander. Quelques scénarios particuliers de temps en temps, il voulait bien – et il pourrait certainement s'y faire vu l'effet que ça avait sur Spencer - mais guère plus.

C'était d'ailleurs tellement différent de ce que Hotch avait supposé. Il avait pensé que Reid, en s'engageant dans sa première relation amoureuse, essayerait à tout prix de tout faire pour plaire à Hotch, pour être sûr de le garder... Alors qu'il avait peu à peu orienté leurs rapports selon ses souhaits à lui. Étrange, et tellement en contradiction avec sa personnalité.

Hotch revint dans le séjour jeter un œil au petit génie. Ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots hier soir. Hotch avait vu le soulagement de Reid, et son air désolé. Reid avait dû lire à peu près les mêmes choses chez Hotch.

Ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, bien. Mais cela ne garantissait pas qu'ils arriveraient à construire une relation durable. Hotch ressentait tellement de tendresse pour Spencer, sa gentillesse touchante, sa droiture, … et sa sensualité aussi. Rien qu'à la façon dont ses cheveux tombaient sur son front pâle, dans la faible lumière du matin, il avait envie de le toucher. La petite moue de sa bouche endormie lui donnait envie de l'embrasser. Il avait envie de se perdre à son contact. De lui donner éperdument.

Il entortilla doucement le bout de ses doigts dans les cheveux en désordre.

C'était tellement dommage que Spencer ait cette incompréhensible envie d'être dominé, méprisé. Leurs rapports du début s'étaient pourtant bien passés, attentionnés et pleins de respect. Cela allait-il de pair avec son ancienne dépendance au Dilaudid? Une tendance à l'auto-destruction? Cela remontait-il à son enfance compliquée ? Cela était-il lié à ses anciennes habitudes dans ce bar repoussant?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire dans ce bar? chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Il fut surpris d'entendre le chuchotement de Spencer en réponse.

\- Je voulais savoir... Je devais savoir.

\- Savoir?

\- Savoir si j'étais capable de résister, fit Spencer sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- De résister?

\- Mmh.

\- Mais de résister... à la tentation?

\- Mmh.

Hotch se demanda une seconde si Spencer était réveillé. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de répondre à demi-mot.  
\- Tu voulais savoir si tu ne serais pas tenté de passer un moment avec un de ces types?

Les yeux de Spencer s'ouvrirent tout grand.

\- Hein? Oh non... Pas cette tentation-là.

Il se tourna avec peine pour faire face à Hotch. Il n'avait pas l'air en bon état. Une belle gueule de bois, avait prédit Morgan.

\- Non, Hotch, c'est quand j'ai eu besoin... après Tobias Hankel... tu sais. Je me suis mis à retourner dans ce bar il y a deux ans. Je savais qu'il s'y vendait pas mal de choses. L'endroit avait un peu changé, mais j'ai pu y trouver ce que je cherchais.

\- C'est là que tu te fournissais?

\- Le plus souvent.

Hotch réfléchit.

\- Et hier, tu es retourné là-bas pour voir si tu étais plus fort que ton ancienne dépendance?

Spencer hocha la tête, puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Il y a du café?

Il ne renoncerait jamais à son autre dépendance.

\- Je vais t'en chercher, fit Hotch. Mais... C'était un jeu dangereux, non?

Spencer grimaça.

\- Oui. Mais j'ai résisté.

Hotch voulut objecter quelque chose à propos de ses deux compagnons de bar, mais se retint. Il se leva et alla remplir une tasse pour Spencer.

 

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, fit-il tandis que Spencer, après s'être assis difficilement contre le bras du canapé, avait entrepris de boire son café à grandes gorgées comme si sa survie en dépendait.

\- Ça peut attendre un peu? J'ai un mal de crâne assez costaud.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grand chose. Oui, je pense qu'il faudra qu'on ait une discussion plus tard. Je voulais juste... C'est que ton téléphone n'a pas arrêté de sonner hier soir.

Il fit une pause. Spencer se passa la main dans les cheveux :

\- Comment ai-je pu oublier!

Il posa sa tasse et chercha autour de lui.

\- Il est là, fit Hotch en lui tendant son téléphone.

Spencer le prit et fit défiler les derniers appels.

\- J'ai fini par répondre, expliqua Hotch.

Spencer s'interrompit et leva vers lui des yeux inquiets.

\- Il voulait savoir si tu allais bien, et je lui ai dit que tu dormais.

En quelques mots, Hotch lui raconta leur conversation.

\- C'est mon parrain, expliqua enfin Reid. Il est dans les forces de l'ordre, comme tous ceux de mon groupe de parole. Ça ne t'embête pas, que j'aie parlé à John de ma relation avec toi? Alors que je ne t'ai jamais parlé de lui ?

 _John_. Aaron dut faire un effort pour ne pas passer en revue tous les John qu'il connaissait.

\- Je suppose que tu as partagé beaucoup de choses très personnelles avec cet homme. Je ne suis pas jaloux, et si ça t'aide, c'est très bien.

\- Bon.

Spencer était rassuré.

\- D'ailleurs, maintenant, Rossi et Morgan sont au courant.

\- Ah... répondit Spencer pensivement.

Il replongea dans sa tasse de café. Difficile de dire s'il était ennuyé ou soulagé.

 

Quand Morgan apparut dans le couloir, Spencer avait pris deux doses d'aspirine et s'était recroquevillé sous la couverture, et il dormait à moitié. Hotch se leva et le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

\- Alors?

\- Une gueule de bois, rien de plus.

\- Hotch, je suis quasiment certain que les deux types qui étaient avec lui hier soir lui ont mis quelque chose dans son verre.

Hotch haussa les épaules. Il savait que Morgan s'inquiétait pour Spencer, et en dramatisant les événements de la veille, il lui reprochait à lui, Hotch, d'avoir été au départ celui qui avait mis Spencer en danger, en sortant avec lui et en ayant cette dispute.

Même si ce n'était pas faux, Hotch n'était pas prêt à accepter ses reproches – ça ne concernait que Spencer et lui, de toute façon.

\- Hotch, insista Morgan, vous savez qu'il y a des drogues qui ne laissent pas de trace au réveil. Si on n'était pas arrivés à temps, Dieu sait ce qui aurait pu arriver.

\- Morgan, arrête. Reid avait bu mais il était suffisamment lucide pour me laisser un message. Ce n'est pas un gamin.

\- Un message suffisamment inquiétant pour que vous nous appeliez Rossi et moi.

\- J'étais inquiet parce que Reid ne m'avait pas contacté depuis deux jours et que j'ai eu le message avec un peu de retard. Si j'avais su, je me serais débrouillé seul.

Devant la contrariété de Morgan, Hotch savait qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à lui faire accepter sa relation avec Reid.

\- On peut l'entendre, ce message?

Hotch grimaça. C'était indiscret de la part de Morgan. Il pouvait refuser. Mais après tout, s'il le lui cachait, Morgan imaginerait peut-être des choses.

Il chercha le message sur sa messagerie et mit le haut-parleur. La voix de Reid résonna dans la cuisine.

_Hotch, je suis désolé... Je suis dans ce bar, tu sais? Je crois que... Je n'arriverai pas à rentrer tout seul. Si jamais tu peux venir me chercher... Sinon je me débrouillerai._

Il y eut ensuite une seconde de silence. Puis Morgan fronça les sourcils et Hotch remarqua que ses yeux sombres étaient encore plus noirs qu'à l'habitude.

\- C'est quoi, cette histoire? explosa-t-il. Il n'a donné ni le nom du bar, ni l'adresse. Vous y étiez déjà allés ensemble, c'est ça? Ce petit tripot puant, c'était pour que personne ne vous voie ? Hotch, mais qui peut être assez inconscient pour emmener Reid dans un endroit pareil?

Il avait posé les poings sur la table de la cuisine et Hotch voyait sa poitrine se gonfler et se dégonfler à un rythme inquiétant. Il fulminait.

\- Morgan, calme-toi, fit la voix de Reid depuis le couloir.

Morgan et Hotch se tournèrent en même temps vers la porte. Reid se tenait là, pâle.

Hotch ne pouvait pas se défendre des accusations de Morgan sans mentionner que c'était Reid qui avait fréquenté ce bar, par le passé. Il ne dit rien, alors que Reid le regardait.

Morgan s'avança vers Reid et lui parla avec une douceur qui surprit Hotch.

\- Pretty boy, est-ce qu'il t'a emmené dans d'autres endroits comme ça?

\- Morgan, ne te mêle pas de ça.

Spencer avait ouvert la main vers lui comme pour le calmer.

Morgan observa un instant ses longs doigts puis son regard sembla se fixer sur quelque chose.

Hotch comprit quand il vit que la manche de chemise de Reid avait glissé et mis à nu la peau pâle de son avant bras. De là où il était, il voyait lui aussi les marques bleutées.

\- Spencer, demanda Morgan, qui t'a fait ça?

Reid suivit son regard et sembla les remarquer pour la première fois. Le coup d'œil qu'il lança alors à Hotch était teinté d'une sorte de panique. Morgan l'interpréta de la seule façon possible pour lui.

\- Hotch, pourquoi Reid a-t-il des marques de doigts sur l'avant-bras? Comme si on l'avait maintenu et serré... Je ne suis pas médecin mais j'ai fait suffisamment de sport pour le savoir : vu la couleur, ça s'est passé il y a deux à trois jours.

Son regard noir était accusateur. Il était fixé droit sur Hotch, qui garda son visage inexpressif d'Agent Spécial Aaron Hotchner. Morgan n'avait pas à savoir que Reid avait demandé à se faire saisir le bras en arrière lors de leurs ébats dans son bureau.

\- Morgan, il y a des choses qui ne te regardent pas.

 

En deux pas, Morgan fut sur lui, et lui envoya coup sur coup un poing dans la mâchoire et un coude dans les côtes. La douleur et le choc furent tels que Hotch eut du mal à rester debout.

\- Permets-moi de ne pas être d'accord, protesta Morgan qui en oubliait de le vouvoyer.

Hotch parvint à esquiver un troisième coup en faisant le tour de la table de la cuisine, mais se retrouva dans un coin de la cuisine avec peu d'options pour en sortir. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer à Morgan qu'il n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal à Reid. Il ne voulait pas non plus avoir à frapper Morgan, mais ça risquait de devenir inévitable s'il ne voulait pas mentionner devant Morgan les étranges préférences de Spencer.

\- Personne ne lève la main sur Reid, rugissait Morgan en commençant à faire le tour de la table.

\- Arrête, Morgan! Arrête!

En fait, Reid avait commencé à crier à Morgan d'arrêter avant même le premier coup de poing, mais Hotch ne s'en apercevait que maintenant.

\- Derek, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'interposer entre vous deux. Arrête!

Hotch nota que Reid avait passé les bras autour de la taille de Morgan, pour le retenir.

\- Reid, lâche-moi, fit Morgan avec une colère sourde.

\- D'accord, mais d'abord, calme-toi.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit le métis d'une voix qui était quand même un peu plus calme.

\- Bon sang, fit Reid en portant une main à sa tête, il me faudrait deux autres aspirines.

Hotch n'était pas sûre que la douleur du jeune homme était réelle, mais cela eut pour effet de finir de calmer Morgan.

\- Va te recoucher, j'ai du paracétamol si tu veux.

\- Non, ça va aller. Si vous pouviez juste arrêter tous les deux...

\- Arrêter quoi? protesta Hotch qui avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rester calme.

En même temps, Morgan avait objecté:

\- Mais, Pretty Boy...

Reid les regarda tous les deux en silence, et lâcha :

\- Si vous pouviez arrêter tous les deux de vouloir me protéger!

Sur ces paroles, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête dans les mains.

 

Morgan regarda Hotch, qui se massa la mâchoire sans rien dire. Le métis ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi Reid avait adressé ces paroles à Hotch. En réalité, Reid avait très bien compris pourquoi Hotch avait laissé Morgan le frapper sans donner d'argument pour sa défense.

 

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis Morgan s'assit à côté de Reid. Hotch préféra rester debout – après tout, il était chez Morgan, et son hôte ne semblait pas trouver sa présence agréable.

Morgan posa une main sur le bras de Reid, et Hotch lutta contre l'envie de la lui retirer.

\- Morgan, reprit Reid d'une petite voix. J'apprécie que tu veuilles me protéger et me défendre, mais là c'est insultant. Tu penses peut-être que si Hotch me faisait du mal, je n'aurais pas le courage d'en parler autour de moi? Tu penses que je ne sais pas choisir la personne avec qui je... avec qui je partage des moments personnels? Tu me vois vraiment comme ça?

Morgan retira sa main.

\- Non, fit-il sur la défensive. Mais je m'inquiète. Je ne comprends pas tout et je m'inquiète.

\- Je le sais bien, je sais que tu as toujours voulu me protéger. Et peut-être que ton histoire personnelle t'amène à suspecter les autres de... Mais crois-moi, Hotch n'est pas comme tu sembles le croire. Il ne me ferait pas de mal volontairement, ni même sans doute involontairement.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés, objecta Morgan, et tu as fini dans ce bar avec deux types qui te collaient de très près....

Reid baissa les yeux.

\- J'ai fait une bêtise. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Hotch. Mais je l'ai appelé et il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour me sortir de là. Et si on s'est disputés, c'est en grande partie de ma faute. Je n'ai...

\- Reid, commença Hotch.

\- Aaron, laisse-moi parler.

Morgan tiqua en entendant Reid utiliser le prénom de Hotch.

\- Si on s'est disputés, fit Reid, c'est parce que je n'ai pas respecté Hotch, je n'ai -

\- Reid, arrête. Ça ne le regarde pas.

Reid lança à Hotch:

\- Je veux que Morgan sache que c'est ma faute.

\- Ça n'était pas...

\- Aaron, j'ai utilisé ce que je savais de toi, j'ai fait exprès de provoquer ça. C'est ma faute.

Hotch renonça.

\- Comme tu veux.

Morgan les regardait sans comprendre.

\- Enfin, bref, Hotch n'y est pour rien. conclut Reid. Tu sais, Morgan... Sans cette histoire, être avec Hotch me rend plutôt heureux.

C'était inattendu et magnifique. Hotch ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Reid baissa alors les yeux vers la table, et Morgan ne sut quoi répondre. Il y eut un nouveau silence, un peu plus long.

Morgan finit par se lever.

\- Je vais vous laisser, je vais aller courir, je crois que ça m'éclaircira un peu la tête. Je crois bien que je vais avoir besoin de m'habituer à l'idée que vous êtes... Que vous êtes ensemble. C'est un peu inattendu.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

\- Et puis... J'ai l'impression que vous avez encore des choses à vous dire.

Reid hocha la tête. Hotch confirma.

\- Vous pouvez rester ici aujourd'hui, ça ne me gêne pas, mais à une condition.

Reid crispa la mâchoire. Hotch lisait l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

\- Simplement, fit Morgan avec un étrange sourire, que vous gardiez tous vos habits sur vous tant que vous êtes chez moi.

Reid rougit, Hotch fit une grimace, et Morgan les regarda en rigolant avant de quitter la cuisine.

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

_Morgan les regarda en rigolant avant de quitter la cuisine._

 

La porte se referma derrière Morgan, et Reid regarda Hotch :

\- C'est dur pour lui. Je ne lui ai rien dit pour nous, alors que je partage beaucoup avec lui.

\- Il va lui falloir du temps.

Ils avaient tous les deux remarqué que le rire de Morgan était un peu forcé. Mais Reid avait l'air d'encaisser la situation moins bien que Hotch.

\- Tu as remarqué qu'il est un peu jaloux?

\- J'ai remarqué que tu te sens coupable, vis-à-vis de lui, répondit Hotch.

C'était inhabituel chez Reid. Et il voulait savoir pourquoi.

Le jeune homme se leva, se servit une deuxième tasse de café et y ajouta une bonne dose de sucre, il remua ensuite consciencieusement le tout et se rassit en face de Aaron.

\- Il y a deux choses que j'aurais dû te dire.

On y était enfin. Hotch lui adressa un sourire qu'il espérait encourageant. Reid sortit la cuiller de la tasse et la posa délicatement sur la table avant de se lancer.

\- Tu sais, le soir où je suis venu te voir chez toi, et où je t'ai dit que Rossi et Morgan pensaient qu'il te fallait quelqu'un dans ta vie... Ce n'était pas très honnête. J'ai sous-entendu qu'on en avait parlé ensemble, tous les trois. Mais...

\- J'ai posé la question à Rossi, coupa Hotch.

Reid tritura sa tasse entre ses longs doigts.

\- Donc tu sais déjà. En réalité, ils parlaient de toi et j'ai entendu ce qu'ils disaient. On revenait de cette enquête de cinq jours dans le Nebraska, le mois dernier. On t'avait tous trouvé particulièrement tendu.

Hotch s'en souvenait.

\- C'était la première fois que je laissais Jack seul aussi longtemps.

Reid eut un hochement de tête compréhensif.

\- Rossi et Morgan disaient que ta vie de père célibataire était difficile et que retrouver une vie de couple pourrait t'aider à mieux vivre les tensions, à te détendre, à moins chercher à tout contrôler pour ton fils. Rossi disait qu'il te fallait quelqu'un qui puisse rentrer sous ta carapace et qui t'aide à perdre le contrôle. Ce sont ses mots... Morgan avait l'air d'approuver totalement.

Hotch serra les lèvres. Il savait que ses agents avaient raison, mais c'était agaçant d'être l'objet d'étude de son équipe.

\- Quand ils m'ont vu arriver, ils ont changé de sujet, mais en y réfléchissant, aujourd'hui, je crois que Rossi avait peut-être calculé ça exprès pour que j'entende. Qu'il se doutait de quelque chose et qu'il voulait me pousser à essayer.

Hotch sourit. Connaissant Dave, c'était possible.

Reid ne répondit pas à son sourire. Il continuait à tourner et retourner sa tasse entre ses doigts en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je crois que j'ai... Que je suis resté bloqué sur les propos de Rossi. Il te connaît depuis longtemps, et je sais que c'est un excellent profiler. Je n'ai pas réfléchi davantage. Et puis je ne voulais pas, moi, jouer les profilers avec toi. De toute façon, quand je pensais trop à toi...

Il rougit et essaya de le cacher en détournant la tête de côté.

\- … enfin bref, je n'ai sans doute pas assez réfléchi. Je suis resté sur l'idée qu'il fallait que je te fasse perdre le contrôle.

Il planta à nouveau ses yeux dans le regard de Hotch. Il attendait une réaction.

Aaron ne réfléchissait pas à la même vitesse que le petit génie. Prudemment, il se lança :

\- Tu t'es fixé ça comme objectif? … Mais pour toi, ça voulait dire me faire sortir de mes gonds? Me mettre en colère, suffisamment pour que j'explose... C'était ton objectif?

Reid eut un air penaud.

\- Je suis désolé pour jeudi soir. En réalité, je n'ai pas cherché à creuser l'idée, j'ai juste... Je crois que je me suis un peu focalisé là-dessus. J'ai tenté plusieurs fois de te faire perdre le contrôle, sans y arriver. J'ai fini par provoquer quelque chose d'un peu extrême... Ça ne veut pas dire que tout ce que j'ai fait était de te manipuler. J'aurais peut-être dû laisser les choses suivre leur cours naturel... Je regrette vraiment.

Il baissa la tête :

\- Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles et que tu ne -

\- Non, Reid.

Hotch chercha ses mots en même temps qu'il essayait d'analyser ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Reid... Spencer... Je suis surpris, mais je ne suis pas fâché. Je ne me sens pas manipulé, je sais que tu as été sincère avec moi. Tu m'as donné ta confiance, je le sais. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça représente pour moi. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait depuis un bon moment.

Reid ferma les yeux. Hotch continua.

\- L'autre jour, je t'ai dit que j'avais beaucoup lu sur les personnes à QI très élevé. Je sais que vous avez besoin de vous rassurer parce que vous savez que vous êtes différents de la norme. Que tu ne peux pas valider seul tes réussites, que tu as besoin de critères, de notes, d'échelles pour te situer. Les personnes à haut QI ont besoin d'approbation, et n'en reçoivent que pour les réussites chiffrées, les résultats scolaires, les études, les examens.

Reid avait rouvert les yeux et l'écoutait avec attention. Hotch sut qu'il avait visé juste.

\- Tu t'es lancé dans une relation avec moi sans expérience dans ce domaine, et si je comprends bien, ton seul indice était ce qu'en disait Rossi. Tu t'es dit que tu n'aurais réussi à créer un lien valable avec moi que si tu arrivais à me faire perdre le contrôle de moi-même. C'est ça?

Reid confirma, les yeux brillants et les lèvres serrées. Puis il précisa :

\- Je voulais t'atteindre. Et j'ai compris très vite que je n'y arriverais pas facilement. Tous les moments que nous avons eu ensemble, tu as toujours pris le contrôle. Si parfois tu me laissais entreprendre quelque chose, tu finissais par reprendre la main. À part au cinéma où ça a été un flop total...

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu m'as pris de court.

La moue de Reid était dubitative.

\- Enfin bref. Donc j'ai utilisé ce que je savais sur toi, les choses qui te faisaient réagir. Ton histoire familiale et ton intérêt quand j'ai dit que j'avais aimé être soumis à d'autres. Je n'ai pas réfléchi réellement, pour une fois. J'ai pris un raccourci, j'ai relié les deux. Je vois bien que j'avais tout faux...

Hotch n'avait pas envie de discuter de ça. Il objecta:

\- Tu avais pourtant réussi, déjà. Tu te souviens, quand on est rentrés la semaine dernière, le jeudi matin? Dans l'entrée, chez moi.

Spencer fit signe qu'il se souvenait - bien que ce fût totalement superflu.

\- Eh bien ce jour-là, c'est toi qui contrôlais tout. Et je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas près d'oublier.

\- C'est vrai?

Décidément, Spencer Reid douterait toujours de lui-même.

\- Oui. Tu te souviens que j'ai même protesté, mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. Et finalement, pour moi, ça a été très fort. J'y ai repensé souvent les jours suivants. C'était très spécial de te laisser faire.

Reid resta silencieux quelques instants. Il rejouait la scène dans sa tête, comme pour essayer de vérifier ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il releva les yeux vers Hotch.

\- Tu as aimé, alors?

\- Ça ne se voyait pas? Spencer, pour la dernière fois, ou en tout cas pour la Xième fois, arrête de penser que tu n'es pas à la hauteur. La façon dont tu as laissé parler ton envie, ton impulsion du moment, et avec cette sensualité qui est la tienne, c'était... c'était unique. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre cela, que ce que tu me donnes, ton amour, ta confiance, c'est totalement inespéré? Est-ce que tu peux me croire si je te dis que ce que nous avons, tous les deux, c'est comme un cadeau... que je ne mérite pas?

Il l'avait enfin dit. C'était lui qui ne se sentait pas autorisé à vivre une histoire aussi belle. Et comme Spencer ressentait la même chose, il ne pourrait pas ne pas comprendre.

Le moment était décisif et Hotch ne quittait pas Reid des yeux. Le visage du jeune homme resta inexpressif quelques secondes, puis son regard s'illumina. Hotch serra sa tasse dans ses mains en s'apercevant que ses doigts tremblaient légèrement.

\- J'étais complètement à côté, fit Reid. Mais je commence à comprendre.

\- Rossi est doué, mais en ce qui nous concerne, profile-moi toi-même la prochaine fois.

Et pour ne pas encourager Reid à se livrer immédiatement à un profilage en bonne et due forme, il changea de sujet.

\- Je voudrais être sûr de quelque chose, Spencer. Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais aimé être utilisé et manipulé et... et toutes ces choses, c'était vrai?

\- Oui. Mais quand je te l'ai raconté, j'ai choisi mes mots pour te tester. J'aurais pu te raconter mes aventures passées avec d'autres mots, tu n'aurais pas été aussi choqué. À ce sujet, le bar, hier soir, ce que tu as vu... C'est devenu un endroit vraiment malsain. Ce n'était pas comme ça quand j'y suis allé les premières fois : c'était un lieu de rencontre entre hommes, il y avait un petit panneau gay-friendly sur la porte, c'était discret et calme, donc il s'y vendait aussi des produits illicites, mais c'était... beaucoup plus accueillant. Je crois que le gérant a laissé les petits trafics gangréner peu à peu, l'ambiance et la clientèle ont évolué. Je...

Reid hésita puis se lança :

\- Je me suis un peu fait piéger hier soir. Je voulais revoir l'endroit et m'assurer que j'étais assez fort pour ne plus me laisser gagner par mon ancienne addiction. Je me suis laissé tenter par quelques verres, un type au bar m'en a offert un et j'ai accepté. Et puis j'ai compris que c'était une erreur : c'est là que je t'ai appelé. Je ne sais pas bien ce qui s'est passé ensuite, mais je crois qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus dans mon verre. Les symptômes me font penser à du flunitrazépam, notamment l'amnésie partielle et...

Morgan avait donc vu juste. Les mains de Hotch se crispèrent involontairement. Reid dut s'en apercevoir, car il ne termina pas sa phrase.

\- Peu importe... Donc pour en revenir à ta question, oui, j'avais aimé être un peu soumis, utilisé et manipulé à cette époque. Et je pense que j'aimerais encore ça. Avec toi, j'ai essayé de recréer les mêmes situations. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné comme je le pensais.

Il avait maintenant un léger sourire. Il s'était appuyé au dossier de sa chaise et semblait plus détendu. Il précisa:

\- Je te l'avais dit, je ne me suis forcé à rien. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais, je vois bien que tu n'es pas complètement à l'aise avec ça. Je croyais, mais non. Mais rassure-toi, j'aime aussi quand tu es doux et attentionné avec moi.

Il eut un sourire un peu gêné.

\- Tant mieux, fit Hotch, parce que ça devenait un peu trop pour moi.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

Ils s'ouvraient l'un à l'autre, les choses s'éclaircissaient, et leur compatibilité se confirmait. Hotch avança la main vers Reid sur la table, et le jeune homme se pencha pour y poser la sienne. Un pacte venait de se sceller.

 

Ils s'installèrent à nouveau sur le canapé, et Reid vint se nicher au creux de Hotch, en s'adossant à son ventre sans hésitation. Son contact, sa chaleur, son odeur aussi - Hotch mesurait à quel point tout cela lui était devenu nécessaire. Il entoura la taille du jeune homme de ses bras et profita du moment, en silence.

\- Au fait, fit-il tout d'un coup, quelle était la deuxième chose que tu voulais me dire?

Après une hésitation, Reid répondit :

\- Quand je t'ai dit que tu étais la première personne que j'embrassais, après Lila Archer, je n'ai pas tout dit. J'ai laissé de côté une fois où j'ai essayé d'embrasser une autre personne.

Il fit une pause. Une _personne_. Il aurait pu dire _quelqu'un_ , mais il avait dit _une personne_ : Aaron était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Et pour qu'il hésite à dire qui c'était, c'est que cette personne était une connaissance commune.

\- Morgan?

Reid soupira.

\- Tu comprends mieux pourquoi il était bizarre tout à l'heure.

\- Quand tu dis que tu as essayé de l'embrasser, c'est parce qu'il t'a repoussé?

\- Oui. Mais tu sais, c'était une erreur.

Reid se tourna pour lui faire face:

\- C'était au moment où je me rendais compte que mon inexpérience était un handicap, et c'était un soir où j'avais un peu bu. Morgan m'a raccompagné, et j'ai tenté ma chance.

Hotch n'était pas vraiment surpris.

\- Je sais que vous vous appréciez tous les deux, mais je comprends qu'il ne t'ait pas laissé faire...

\- Moi aussi.

\- Pas parce que tu n'es pas à son goût...

Hotch surveilla la réaction de Reid, qui se garda bien d'en montrer une.

\- Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'aime pas que les femmes, expliqua Hotch. Mais je suppose qu'il ne se sentirait pas prêt à se lancer dans une longue histoire avec toi, et tu ne pourrais pas être juste une histoire d'un soir. Pas pour lui. Et puis...

Hotch hésita.

\- … il y a son passé. Je suppose qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir une relation avec quelqu'un de plus jeune, d'inexpérimenté, et d'un peu maladroit, comme toi tu l'étais à ses yeux. Il aurait sans doute l'impression de se revoir lui, adolescent.

\- Hotch, est-ce que tu penses qu'aujourd'hui, en sachant que nous sommes ensemble, et que je ne suis plus, justement, inexpérimenté, il pourrait se dire qu'il a raté quelque chose?

Reid s'était redressé, rompant le contact entre leurs deux corps. La question était importante pour lui.

\- Je crois que ton amitié est beaucoup plus précieuse à ses yeux que l'attraction passagère qu'il a pu y avoir. Mais il est possible qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, suffisamment pour avoir du mal à accepter la situation.

\- Tu crois qu'il peut ressentir de la jalousie?

\- J'espère que non.

Inutile de préciser que dans le cas contraire, les relations au sein de l'équipe seraient extrêmement compliquées. Hotch préféra changer de sujet :

\- Je crois surtout que moi, je suis jaloux. J'aurais préféré que tu viennes m'embrasser moi.

\- J'aurais bien aimé, si j'avais osé, mais de toute façon, tu étais marié.

\- Et alors? plaisanta Hotch.

Il n'aimait pas trop quand le souvenir de sa vie avec Haley s'immisçait dans la conversation. Par chance, Reid choisit ce moment pour l'embrasser. Hotch répondit volontiers, et retrouva le goût du café sur ses lèvres. Les cheveux de Reid lui chatouillaient le front et son menton pas rasé lui grattait la peau, mais il fit durer le baiser autant qu'il put.

Ils s'interrompirent enfin, pour reprendre leur souffle, et parce que le corps de Hotch réagissait un peu trop vite.

Reid s'écarta et s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé, les lèvres rougies et les yeux rieurs.

\- Il vaut mieux qu'on fasse attention, parce que Morgan peut rentrer d'un moment à l'autre.

Hotch soupira en regardant sa montre. Il allait devoir rentrer.

\- Viens manger à la maison tout à l'heure, proposa-t-il, on passera l'après-midi avec Jack et la soirée rien que tous les deux.

Reid accepta.

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

\- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu penses si je fais un dessin pour la maman de Spencer?

Hotch referma la porte du congélateur et regarda son fils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses si je fais un dessin pour la maman de Spencer?

\- Tu veux faire un dessin pour la mère de Spencer?

\- Oui, et il est d'accord mais il m'a dit de te demander ce que tu en penses.

\- Ah. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Jack lui sourit, enchanté. Il avait le pyjama vert clair qui le faisait ressembler au Petit Prince. Et il était pieds nus.

\- Tu peux dessiner la balade qu'on a faite aujourd'hui tous les trois, proposa son père. Et va mettre quelque chose à tes pieds.

\- Je voulais dessiner la maison avec nous tous, fit Jack.

\- Oui, si tu préfères.

Jack retourna en courant rejoindre Reid dans le salon et Hotch termina de préparer un dîner rapide.

 

Le dimanche se finissait plus paisiblement qu'il n'avait commencé. Ils étaient partis de chez Morgan en fin de matinée, avaient récupéré quelques affaires chez Spencer et étaient passés prendre Jack chez Jessica.

Celle-ci avait affiché un sourire lumineux à l'intention de Reid.

\- Aaron m'a dit que vous aviez été souffrant. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que vous allez mieux.

Ne sachant pas comment le saluer, elle lui avait touché le bras gentiment. Dérouté, le jeune homme lui avait proposé de l'appeler Spencer plutôt que Dr Reid.

\- Jack m'appelle Spencer, ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde, avait-il ajouté.

\- Dans ce cas, avait-elle répondu, il faut m'appeler Jessica.

En repartant, Hotch avait croisé le regard étonné de Spencer, mais il n'avait pas pu lui parler de sa conversation avec Jessica du vendredi soir, car Jack avait monopolisé la conversation jusqu'à la maison.

Après le déjeuner, ils étaient partis se promener dans un parc des environs où Hotch faisait souvent son footing. Ils avaient joué au ballon, surtout Hotch et Jack parce que Reid avait vite déclaré forfait. Il avait préféré les regarder, et Hotch avait eu l'impression qu'il regardait plus souvent dans sa direction que dans celle de son fils. Le jean noir qu'il avait mis pour la balade y était peut-être pour quelque chose, il lui valait souvent les regards intéressés de charmantes trentenaires lorsqu'il sortait seul avec son fils.

Jack avait fait une partie du retour sur les épaules de son père. Ils s'étaient douchés et s'étaient ensuite installés dans le salon avec chacun un livre ou des coloriages. Un dimanche en famille qui aurait exaspéré Hotch si c'était Haley qui l'avait organisé – mais comme c'était Spencer, il avait pleinement apprécié chaque minute de la journée, et il ne se donna pas la peine de chercher pourquoi.

 

 

\- Jack ne va pas tarder à s'endormir, fit Hotch en rejoignant Reid sur le canapé.

\- Il est vingt et une heures. C'est incroyable qu'il ait tenu si longtemps.

Hotch sourit. Reid, lui, s'était endormi aussitôt après leur retour, et Hotch avait eu toutes les peines du monde à occuper Jack en silence pour ne pas le réveiller.

\- C'est toi qui manques d'exercice. On devrait aller marcher dehors plus souvent. D'ailleurs, moi aussi, ça me fait du bien, presque autant que d'aller courir.

\- Tu savais que les endorphines que produit le corps lors d'activités physiques intenses ont une structure moléculaire très proche de celle des opiacés? Ils agissent sur les mêmes récepteurs de neurotransmett-

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de fabriquer une excuse pour ton manque d'exercice.

Spencer sourit:

\- Non. D'ailleurs le sport m'a été fortement recommandé lorsque j'essayais de me défaire de ma dépendance au Dilaudid. Et … John m'en parle régulièrement. Lui, il court plusieurs fois par semaine.

\- On pourrait courir ensemble, parfois, si tu veux.

Reid était clairement en train de passer en revue une liste d'objections et d'évaluer leur recevabilité comparée lorsque son téléphone émit un petit _blip_.

Il se pencha pour consulter le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- Sauvé par le gong, remarqua Hotch.

\- Hum, je ne sais pas, fit Reid en reposant l'appareil. Garcia est au courant pour nous, Morgan préférait m'en avertir.

\- Elle a dû sentir quelque chose et lui tirer les vers du nez. J'irai lui parler demain matin à la première heure, histoire de m'assurer qu'elle évitera toute initiative pénélopesque. À propos, je commence à tomber de fatigue. Je vais aller me coucher.

Hotch se leva et Reid l'imita.

 

 

À peine arrivé dans la chambre, Hotch retira son pantalon et sa chemise et s'étala sur le lit. Il n'allait pas faire long feu.

Il ferma les yeux et sentit plus qu'il ne vit Reid s'allonger à côté de lui.

\- Ça va?  
\- Oui, je suis juste fatigué.

C'était étrange, en général c'était Hotch qui demandait à Reid si tout allait bien.

Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant le regard de Spencer sur lui.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne me sens plus trop capable de grand chose ce soir.

Le jeune homme lui sourit sans rien dire et Hotch ne put résister à l'envie de l'entourer de ses bras.

Ils se retrouvèrent enlacés sous la couette, bougeant à peine, les doigts de Reid effleurant doucement le haut de son dos, et Hotch se sentait infiniment bien.

\- J'ai eu peur, tu sais, chuchota-t-il.

\- Désolé.

\- Non, chhht. Je voulais te dire ça : j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Et j'ai eu peur, aussi, pour moi – égoïstement – de ne plus pouvoir t'avoir dans mes bras, comme ça.

Il sentit la main de Spencer se glisser sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux.

\- Je suis tellement bien, là, tu ne peux même pas savoir.

Pour toute réponse, Spencer vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa en prenant son temps, et Hotch répondit de la même façon. Un baiser lent et attentionné commença et Hotch se laissa tranquillement emporter.

Les mains de Reid s'aventurèrent vers sa taille, et sa fatigue du moment céda la place à l'envie quand la bouche du jeune homme descendit vers son cou.

Il se laissa porter par ces sensations agréables et ne protesta pas quand Spencer acheva de le déshabiller, d'un geste habile.

Cela tombait à merveille : il ne se sentait pas inspiré pour entreprendre quoi que ce soit, et Spencer avait envie de mener la danse. Pourquoi intervenir? Ce fut une des dernières pensées que son cerveau réussit à formuler avant que les réactions de son corps ne prennent le dessus, au point d'oblitérer toute réflexion.

Les mains puis la bouche de Spencer parcoururent sa peau en s'attardant aux endroits qui le faisaient frémir. Le petit génie étudiait ses réactions en même temps qu'il effleurait son corps et ses muscles, du bout des doigts, du bout des lèvres. Chaque soupir qu'il provoquait faisait briller dans ses yeux des éclats amusés et émerveillés.

La respiration de Hotch s'était accélérée et il dut bientôt faire des efforts conscients pour ne pas gémir. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

\- C'est... Continue, s'il te plaît.

Spencer le prenait maintenant entièrement dans sa bouche en lentes allées et venues qui allaient bientôt le rendre fou. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait dit s'il te plaît. Il repoussa la couette pour voir son sexe pénétrer la jolie bouche aux lèvres sensuelles, et lâcha complètement prise. Par chance, Spencer dut s'apercevoir qu'il était tout près de jouir, et s'interrompit. Hotch vit qu'il se déplaçait à côté de lui. Il répondit au nouveau baiser de Spencer et sentit les longs doigts du jeune homme saisir leurs deux membres ensemble. Il était tout près, si près... Il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de parler.

\- C'est bon c'est bon Spencer c'est bon...

Il vit encore le visage de Spencer - ses joues rosies, sa bouche ouverte, son regard en perdition – puis il jouit avec une plainte sourde.

 

 

Ce fut Spencer qui éteignit la lampe – enfin, une des deux lampes – et qui les recouvrit de la couette. Il se serra contre Hotch qui passa un bras autour de lui.

Ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt, pour ne se réveiller qu'au matin.

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

\- Je suis désolé, fit Reid en posant deux bières sur la table, je n'ai même pas une bouteille de vin.

Hotch sourit:

\- Tu crois que je vais me formaliser de ce genre de détail? De toute façon, il n'y aurait que Rossi qui saurait nous dire quel vin convient le mieux avec des plats italiens.

Après un lundi tranquille et une enquête de deux jours dans le Michigan, Reid avait proposé à Hotch de passer la soirée du mercredi à son appartement. Ils étaient allés chercher leur dîner dans un restaurant italien qui proposait des plats à emporter.

\- Un vin rouge des Abruzzes, répliqua Reid, ou un Côtes du Rhône.

\- D'accord, admit Hotch, c'est la théorie, mais est-ce que tu reconnaîtrais ces vins parmi une dizaine d'autres verres de vin rouge?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'apprendre à les reconnaître. Sauf que pour ça, il faut pouvoir se payer une bonne trentaine de bouteilles de vin de qualité, et avoir le temps de les goûter toutes. En supposant aussi d'avoir une trentaine de verres à vin, ou de prendre le temps de les laver entre chaque...

\- Reid... interrompit Hotch.

\- Pardon.

Spencer sortit le décapsuleur d'un tiroir et le posa sur la table, puis sortit des couverts. Il continuait visiblement à lister dans sa tête toutes les conditions à réunir pour organiser sa séance d'œnologie hypothétique.

Hotch sirota sa bière en le regardant poser la vaisselle sur la table. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur weekend mouvementé - ni de leur dimanche soir, et pourtant il avait repensé plusieurs fois à la façon dont Reid lui avait fait perdre la tête avec sa bouche incroyable et ses doigts de magicien. En fait, ce n'était pas tant les sensations provoquées, qui l'avaient émerveillé en y repensant, mais l'assurance avec laquelle Spencer avait mené le tout, sans se poser de question, sans rien dire, simplement à l'écoute des réactions de Hotch. Il n'avait quasiment plus d'hésitations. Il s'était laissé guidé par ses envies à lui, en même temps que par tout ce qu'il avait déjà enregistré ces dernières semaines, et le résultat était admirable de maîtrise et de sensualité.

Ce n'était plus le Spencer hésitant qui était venu se glisser à côté de lui sur son lit le premier soir et qui avait peiné à réunir le courage nécessaire pour l'embrasser. En même temps, il avait toujours son air d'éternel adolescent, gauche, maladroit et candide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Spencer en ouvrant sa bière.

\- Désolé, je réfléchissais.

\- Oui, en me regardant. D'où ma question.

Il n'avait pas l'air fâché.

\- Je repensais à dimanche soir.

\- Tu as apprécié.

Ce n'était même pas une question.

\- Tu as pris de l'assurance en ce qui nous concerne et je suis ravi des résultats.

Hotch avait essayé de dire ça en riant, pour ne pas avoir trop l'air de le complimenter comme un prof complimente un élève.

\- J'ai essayé, j'ai vu que tu aimais ça alors j'ai continué.

\- C'est... c'était parfait, résuma Hotch.

Il avait entamé le plat de lasagnes et les trouvait délicieuses.

\- Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, fit Spencer.

Hotch posa sa fourchette.

\- C'est à propos de JJ et de Prentiss.

\- Tu penses que Garcia leur a parlé de nous?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il avait été la voir dès le lundi matin, en lui expliquant que le FBI sanctionnait les relations personnelles sur le lieu de travail, et que si Strauss s'apercevait que des membres de l'équipe étaient au courant et n'avaient rien signalé, ils pourraient être sanctionnés également. Elle devait donc faire comme si elle ne savait rien.

\- Je voudrais simplement les mettre au courant, mais pas...

Hotch leva une main pour l'interrompre.

\- Reid.

\- ...mais pas sur notre temps de travail, continua Spencer, juste de façon personnelle. Je n'arriverai pas à leur cacher ce... ce qui est pour moi un changement essentiel dans ma vie personnelle.

Il avait l'air déterminé. Il avait dû y réfléchir longuement.

\- Ça ne changerait rien pour toi, ce serait juste une conversation privée entre JJ et moi, et une autre entre Emily et moi. Et tu n'es pas censé y prendre part.

Hotch dut admettre que sous cet angle, il pouvait accepter une initiative strictement personnelle de Spencer.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne suis pas au courant de ces conversations et je n'ai pas entendu ce dont tu viens de me parler.

\- Compris.

Spencer se servit une part de _tagliatelle alla calabrese_ tandis que Hotch remarqua :

\- J'ai l'impression que Morgan a commencé à accepter la situation. Comment ça se passe entre vous?

\- C'est à peu près comme d'habitude, sauf qu'il a du mal à trouver la bonne distance. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'interdit des gestes qu'il faisait sans réfléchir avant. Et il évite de s'assoir trop près de moi, en réunion et dans l'avion.

\- J'ai vu ça. Tu lui en as parlé?

\- Pas encore, je vais laisser passer quelques jours. Je crois qu'il veut surtout te montrer qu'il est prêt à se mettre en retrait si tu le trouves envahissant.

\- C'est aussi ce que je pense. Il doit s'imaginer que je suis possessif et jaloux.

Spencer s'était mis à déplacer les pâtes dans son assiette sans les manger.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il tient toujours autant à toi, il faut juste lui laisser le temps de s'adapter.

\- J'espère, fit le jeune homme.

Il se sortit une deuxième bière, l'ouvrit et en but la moitié. Hotch mit cela sur le compte de l'anxiété et ne fit pas de commentaire. Il savait combien l'amitié de Morgan lui était précieuse. Il espérait de tout cœur que cela se tasserait rapidement.

\- Tu n'as pas encore dévoré le tiramisu? fit-il.

Spencer accepta de bonne grâce de changer de sujet.

\- Je t'attendais, sinon je risque de tout manger.

\- Tu peux y aller, je n'ai plus faim.

 

Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur le canapé de Spencer.

\- Tu veux regarder un film?

\- Pourquoi pas, tant que ce n'est pas de la science-fiction étrangère sous-titrée.

Spencer sourit et passa en revue ses DVD.

\- Tiens, j'ai les deux premières saisons de _The Big Bang Theory_.

\- Prentiss et Morgan ne parlent que de ça, mais je ne connais pas.

Cela fit rire le jeune homme.

\- Tu vas vite te faire une idée, fit-il en glissant le DVD dans le lecteur. Morgan dit que je ressemble à Sheldon, mais je crois que je suis plus proche de Leonard.

Il vint s'assoir tout contre Hotch, qui pivota sur le canapé pour lui faire une place entre ses jambes. Hotch repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le menton et lui entoura la taille de ses bras.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de l'épisode qu'il s'aperçut que Reid s'était endormi.

 

Il resta sans bouger sur le canapé, à la fois pour ne pas réveiller son bel amoureux et parce que la position n'était pas vraiment inconfortable. L'appartement était silencieux et calme. Hotch le trouvait petit et un peu encombré, surtout à cause des livres qui traînaient partout, mais plutôt accueillant. Il se prit à penser à la façon dont ils s'organiseraient s'ils décidaient d'habiter au même endroit. Il leur faudrait à chacun un espace personnel, impérativement. Un bureau pour lui, comme celui qu'il avait actuellement chez lui, mais aussi une pièce pour Spencer. Peut-être en transformant une partie de son salon en une sorte de bibliothèque, avec une table?

Ils pourraient se trouver une maison plus près de chez Jessica, ce serait mieux pour Jack.

D'ailleurs, que Spencer vienne habiter avec eux ou pas, il était temps de déménager, de quitter cette maison chargée de mauvais souvenirs. La psychologue scolaire avait recommandé de ne pas bouleverser le quotidien de Jack le temps qu'il accepte la mort de sa mère, mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois.

Sur le dessin que Jack avait fait pour la mère de Spencer, il avait dessiné Haley, toute petite dans un coin, avec des ailes. Il y avait encore deux mois, quand la psychologue lui avait demandé de dessiner sa maison, il avait dessiné sa mère, dans le même coin, et Foyet, dans un autre coin. Une silhouette toute noire et rabougrie, tapie dans la maison comme si elle en faisait partie. Depuis, il avait arrêté de l'inclure dans ses dessins, mais Hotch se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas juste pour que son père ne se fasse pas de souci : Jack était suffisamment intelligent pour ça.

 

Il s'était peut-être endormi, il n'aurait su le dire, quand Spencer remua et ouvrit les yeux. Réalisant où il se trouvait, le jeune homme se redressa.

\- Désolé. Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

\- Non, j'étais bien.

Spencer sourit.

\- Écrasé entre mon vieux canapé et moi? Ça m'étonnerait.

\- Avec toi dans mes bras, rappela Hotch.

Spencer se leva.

\- Je vais me coucher, tu viens?

Hotch suivit.

 

Quelques minutes après, ils étaient au lit. Spencer avait laissé une petite lampe de chevet allumée, comme à son habitude.

\- Tu es fatigué? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas. Si je dis oui et que tu me fais quelque chose comme dimanche soir, alors oui, je suis fatigué.

Spencer le considéra avec un petit sourire. Hotch sentait qu'il était la cible d'un profilage express mais ne protesta pas.

Il ne protesta pas non plus quand les lèvres du jeune homme vinrent se poser sur les siennes, avec douceur.

Il ne protesta toujours pas en sentant les mains fines et chaudes qui parcouraient sa peau, et la bouche qui déposait des baisers près de ses oreilles, puis dans son cou.

Il se laissa également faire lorsque des doigts fins de magicien lui retirèrent ses derniers vêtements.

Il n'opposa aucune résistance en sentant la bouche de Spencer parcourir son torse, puis son ventre, dépassant son nombril, pour venir finalement se poser sur son sexe, qu'elle enveloppa progressivement, accompagnée d'une main qui prit la relève plusieurs fois.

Il n'eut aucune objection à regarder Spencer se caresser lui aussi - d'abord discrètement, en même temps que sa langue s'activait sur Hotch, puis ouvertement, agenouillé sur le lit. Hotch ne cacha pas son ravissement à le regarder se donner du plaisir. Malgré le peu de lumière, il était fasciné par les belles mains qui s'activaient sur son corps pâle, par les soupirs qu'il ne retenait pas, et par l'expression de désir qui enflammait son visage. Spencer s'en aperçut et braqua son regard sur lui. Sans le lâcher des yeux, il se glissa deux doigts dans la bouche et les lécha lentement, un éclat amusé illuminant ses prunelles.

\- Spencer...

Hotch reçut un sourire pour toute réponse, après quoi Spencer se détourna pour se préparer lui-même à ce qui allait suivre. Il n'était pas encore prêt à tout montrer, mais il progressait de façon phénoménale.

Ce fut lui qui déroula le préservatif sur le sexe de Hotch. Il s'installa ensuite au-dessus de lui, un air de défi dans les yeux. Il eut un petit moment de difficulté au moment de se mettre en place, mais finit par se laisser descendre en position et sans plus de maladresse.

Hotch aurait presque pu jouir immédiatement, enserré dans ce corps chaud et étroit. Il dut stopper Spencer qui s'apprêtait à bouger.

\- Attends, attends... Je ne vais pas tenir.

Spencer sourit.

\- C'est un peu le but. J'essaye de te faire perdre le contrôle.

À nouveau, cet éclair d'amusement dans le regard.

Hotch prit un air faussement désespéré et soupira:

\- C'est bon, c'est déjà fait.

Puis Spencer se mit à bouger doucement, concentré sur les sensations mais aussi sans doute sur des paramètres anatomiques et mécaniques, à en juger par ses sourcils froncés. Il trouva une position confortable et accéléra le mouvement.

Tout devint alors beaucoup plus flou. Il y avait les sensations incroyables que provoquait Spencer, il y avait les plaintes qu'il poussait, il y avait son visage qui se détournait parfois vers le plafond, il y avait ses cheveux et cette boucle qui s'était collée au front, il y avait son sexe qui bougeait en cadence entre eux deux, il y avait cet affolement général de leurs deux corps... Spencer criait presque. Hotch voulut le serrer contre lui, et tendit les bras, mais il était trop loin. Il saisit au passage une main, la serra, et la sentit répondre. Les allées et venues autour son sexe continuaient, à un rythme soutenu, et il était spectateur autant que victime consentante. Il sentait venir la jouissance, progressivement : il perçut sa montée inexorable à travers tout son corps, répandant ses étincelles de la plante des pieds progressivement jusqu'à ses paupières closes, où elle le frappa d'un éclair fulgurant.

 

Il se rendit vaguement compte que Spencer avait joui, lui aussi. Le jeune homme était étalé contre lui, dans ses bras, et reprenait son souffle. Hotch déposa un baiser sur son front. Un baiser au goût salé.

Il aurait bien voulu s'endormir comme ça, mais il fallait se débarrasser du préservatif.

Ils pourraient peut-être décider de s'en passer, dans un avenir proche.

 

Hotch s'attendait à trouver Spencer endormi en revenant de la salle de bains. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il avait les yeux ouverts.

\- Tu as aimé?

Spencer n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'une réponse, mais Hotch la lui donna tout de même.

\- Beaucoup.

Il faudrait quand même qu'il apprenne à maîtriser le rythme, pour que tous deux puissent profiter plus longtemps de ses prouesses. Mais il avait le temps de parfaire sa technique. Hotch veillerait à multiplier leurs occasions d'y travailler.

\- J'ai fait un peu de recherches, avoua Reid. Je n'était pas sûr d'y arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te disais l'autre jour? Tu comprends vite et tu apprends vite. S'il y avait un doctorat pour ça, tu l'aurais en trois mois.

Spencer sourit avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple. Tout ça, c'est nouveau. Et toi et moi... et il y a une tonne de paramètres à gérer.

\- Paramètres? bâilla Hotch.

\- Strauss, Morgan, l'équipe... Jessica, Jack...

Ça y est, Reid compliquait la situation. Hotch soupçonna que son cerveau surchauffait un peu, juste avant de succomber au sommeil.

\- Ça se fera petit à petit. Fais-toi confiance.

\- J'essaye, marmonna Reid avant de sombrer.

Le petit sourire sur son visage endormi n'avait pas de prix.

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre, pas tout à fait un épilogue.
> 
> Vos avis, idées, commentaires, sont bienvenus.  
> Une suite est en cours, plus courte que cette première histoire, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire en ce moment mais j'aimerais la terminer avant le printemps.

 

\- Je vais parler à JJ et Prentiss aujourd'hui.

\- Je te l'ai dit, répondit Hotch, je n'ai rien contre, mais cela doit rester ton initiative personnelle : ne leur dis pas que je suis au courant de ces conversations.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son rétroviseur avant de prendre la sortie d'autoroute. Ils allaient arriver ensemble au travail, et ce n'était pas la première fois. C'était plus pratique, et comme ils arrivaient tôt la plupart du temps, personne n'était là pour le remarquer.

\- Je crois que ça soulagera Garcia, elle a du mal à tout garder pour elle, on dirait un zombie depuis dix jours.

Hotch sourit tant la comparaison était exagérée.

\- Un zombie!

Garcia, un zombie, avec ses robes de toutes les couleurs et ses sacs à main à paillettes!

\- Tu sais comme moi combien l'équipe est importante pour elle. Ça la mine de devoir garder un secret alors qu'elle a l'habitude de tout partager. Emily l'a remarqué, de toute façon. JJ peut-être aussi.

Reid avait raison. Sa démarche éclaircirait les choses et éviterait peut-être que des tensions inutiles n'apparaissent dans leur équipe.

La voiture arrivait à l'entrée du parking. Hotch espérait qu'ils ne seraient appelés nulle part aujourd'hui : on était vendredi, et il souhaitait un weekend tranquille. Il voulait aussi passer une soirée en tête à tête avec Spencer : cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et il voulait marquer l'événement, même symboliquement.

Il gara la voiture et coupa le contact. Spencer se tourna vers lui un instant, sans rien dire, et ils échangèrent un sourire, comme à chaque fois au moment de sortir. C'était le moment où ils devaient passer en mode professionnel. Ils devenaient collègues de travail, l'un devenait le chef d'équipe de l'autre, et c'était important d'avoir ce petit rituel au moment charnière.

Hotch récupéra ses affaires pendant que Spencer ouvrait la portière, et leur journée de travail commença officiellement.

Même dans l'ascenseur, ils faisaient consciemment l'effort, déjà, de ne plus se regarder.

 

Reid se dirigea vers son bureau, mit l'ordinateur en marche, et prit sa tasse pour aller faire le plein. Il avait toujours la même démarche, les mêmes habitudes, et pourtant Hotch savait que de petites choses avaient changé. Son port de tête était différent. Il avait moins de mal à regarder ses interlocuteurs dans les yeux. Il était un peu moins gauche, un peu moins maladroit. En quelques semaines, il avait gagné en confiance en lui.

En privé, c'était bien plus flagrant, évidemment. Les soirées qu'ils passaient n'avaient plus grand chose à voir avec leur première nuit.

Certains soirs où son amant se montrait particulièrement empressé, Aaron se demandait pourquoi il avait supposé que la seule façon de préserver la charmante candeur de Reid était de tout prendre en main lui-même et de l'entourer d'attentions et de prévenance. Spencer était tout aussi capable que lui de leur offrir de beaux moments, et cela ne changerait pas ce qu'il était : c'était simplement une autre façon de donner de sa personne. Une forme de générosité qu'il ne réservait qu'à Aaron.

Il se laissait guider par ses envies, et surtout, il ne demandait plus l'autorisation. _Je peux ?_ Ce souvenir de leur première fois fit sourire Aaron alors qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau.

 

Hotch savait que Spencer le jaugeait discrètement, en fin de journée, pour déterminer son niveau de fatigue éventuel, mais aussi pour identifier son humeur, et il s'y adaptait. Il prenait en charge quand il le fallait ou se laissait guider quand cela leur convenait mieux. C'était une chance, finalement, d'avoir un profiler à domicile. Hotch se demandait parfois, avant de s'endormir, s'il était légal d'utiliser les ressources du FBI à des fins personnelles.

Il lui répétait régulièrement de ne pas le profiler à la maison, et cela faisait sourire Spencer. Il voulait surtout éviter que son amant ne cherche sans cesse comment le satisfaire, lui. Hotch tentait parfois, à son tour, d'analyser l'humeur du jeune homme, mais c'était rarement évident.

Il prenait soin, par contre, d'observer attentivement Spencer quand Jack était dans les parages, et notamment lorsqu'ils passaient leur dimanche tous les trois. Spencer aimait passer du temps avec le petit garçon, ce qui était réciproque, mais cela lui demandait plus d'énergie qu'à Aaron, qui prenait la relève quand il le sentait proche de la saturation.

Finalement, chacun était soucieux de l'autre, mais c'était davantage une observation attentive qu'un réel profilage.

 

JJ frappa à la porte et Hotch sortit de ses réflexions.

\- Hotch, je vais réunir l'équipe, nous avons une disparition d'enfants dans l'Iowa depuis ce matin, chaque minute compte.

\- D'accord, JJ.

Tant pis pour leur weekend. Il parcourut les premières pages du dossier que JJ venait de poser sur son bureau. Déjà trois enfants enlevés en quinze jours, dans des circonstances similaires. Il fallait se mettre au travail.

 

 

 

Ils passèrent deux jours et des litres de café à identifier leur kidnappeur en série. Ils n'eurent que deux heures de sommeil entre le samedi et le dimanche, mais furent réconfortés le dimanche matin lorsqu'il apparut que les enfants étaient sans doute encore en vie et que leurs efforts pouvaient permettre de les ramener tous chez eux.

Le dimanche après-midi, ils réussirent finalement à localiser leur suspect et à l'arrêter. En plusieurs heures d'un interrogatoire complexe mené par Rossi et Prentiss, ils finirent par lui faire dire où il gardait ses victimes.

L'enquête se terminait pour le mieux. Quatre enfants physiquement indemnes retrouvaient leurs familles, et un criminel prenait le chemin de la prison. Il était tard et l'avion ne décollerait pas avant le lendemain.

\- On se retrouve pour dîner dans une heure? proposa Hotch.

Sans surprise, tout le monde accepta, malgré la fatigue générale. Les repas en groupe au restaurant, quand une enquête se finissait bien, étaient toujours de bons moments. Et Hotch savait combien ils étaient importants pour renforcer la cohésion de l'équipe.

Ils quittèrent le poste de police et regagnèrent leur hôtel. Alors que Hotch sortait de l'ascenseur, Reid lui glissa :

\- Je crois que je vais aller trouver Prentiss et JJ pour une petite discussion qui ne te regarde absolument pas et dont tu ne sauras jamais rien.

Hotch se contenta d'acquiescer, sans un mot.

 

 

Hotch et Rossi étaient arrivés les premiers au restaurant et avaient pris les deux places en bout de table, contre le mur, comme à leur habitude. Morgan arriva avec Reid alors que Rossi regardait la carte des vins – le Bureau acceptait de régler les repas, mais pas les boissons, et c'est généralement Rossi qui payait les bouteilles. Cela l'arrangeait : il pouvait se permettre de choisir des vins coûteux quand il en avait envie.

Hotch nota que Reid prenait délibérément un siège du côté de Rossi, pour ne pas se trouver à côté de son chef d'équipe. Morgan se mit à côté de lui, en bout de table : protecteur, il se plaçait entre la salle et son équipe.

Prentiss et JJ arrivèrent enfin, et il ne fallait pas être au BAU depuis des années pour voir qu'elles étaient quelque peu confuses. Hotch avait pourtant pensé les deux femmes largement capables de repérer l'étrange attirance qui s'était nouée depuis déjà des années entre Spencer et lui. Sans doute n'avaient-elles pas pensé que cela pourrait un jour se concrétiser.

JJ s'excusa de leur retard, en évitant de regarder dans la direction de Hotch, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

La conversation mit un peu de temps à trouver son rythme habituel, mais finalement tout le monde se détendit.

C'est lorsqu'il attaqua son escalope de veau que Hotch sentit les regards furtifs d'Emily et de JJ dans sa direction. Il maintint soigneusement ses sourcils froncés, et plusieurs fois se tourna vers Emily, affichant une interrogation agacée : elle détourna les yeux aussitôt, l'air coupable.

\- Un peu de vin, Aaron?

Rossi tendait la bouteille de vin français qu'il avait choisie.

\- Volontiers.

Hotch réalisa le côté comique de la situation. Ses deux agents pensaient détenir une information à son insu et s'efforçaient de ne pas être démasquées. Et lui faisait semblant d'ignorer totalement qu'elles savaient avec qui il passait ses nuits.

Il goûta le vin : il était vraiment bon, un peu corsé. Un _Saint Chinian_ 2001\. Hotch nota le nom et l'année en espérant qu'il s'en souviendrait.

JJ le regardait à nouveau à la dérobée. Il fronça les sourcils en feignant d'être absorbé par les arômes de son verre d'alcool.

En réalité, ce n'était pas simplement amusant. Bizarrement, c'était plaisant de savoir qu'elles l'imaginaient au lit avec, non pas une femme, mais un certain jeune docteur du BAU. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement, comment dire, intéressant... dans l'idée d'être mis à nu devant l'équipe, et à son insu – du moins le pensaient-elles. C'était comme... C'était difficile à expliquer. Cela lui rappelait...

Il saisit à nouveau son verre et le vida presque entièrement. C'était une forme d'exhibition, non? Apparemment, il faisait partie des personnes qui éprouvaient du plaisir à se savoir dévoilées.

Non, pas lui. Difficile à croire. Quoique. Certes, avec Haley, ils s'étaient parfois aventurés à quelques légers batifolages en public, mais c'était toujours resté léger – à part justement quelques fois au cinéma. À ce souvenir, et à celui qui s'y était rattaché depuis, Hotch leva les yeux vers Reid. Qui le dévisageait d'un regard attentif.

Il eut soudain très envie d'être seul avec lui. Et de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête.

 

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre : ils étaient tous fatigués et personne ne voulut s'éterniser à table. Rossi et Hotch quittèrent les premiers le restaurant, comme ils le faisaient en général : les agents seniors restaient rarement avec les plus jeunes de l'équipe qui préféraient terminer leur soirée dans un bar.

Reid partit avec eux deux, en prétextant qu'il était fatigué, mais pour une fois, personne ne fit de remarque.

Ils montèrent dans la même voiture alors que, Hotch en était certain, les trois autres devaient se lancer dans une conversation passionnée sur lui-même et sur Spencer.

Reid était monté à l'arrière, mais quand Rossi gara la voiture sur le parking de l'hôtel, il sortit rapidement et lui demanda les clés. L'Italien resta interdit une seconde, puis les lui confia. Reid fit alors signe à Aaron de reprendre sa place à l'intérieur tandis qu'il se mettait au volant, à côté de lui.

\- Je croyais que tu étais fatigué, observa Hotch en se gardant de demander quelle était leur destination.

Reid démarra, sortit du parking et les emmena vers la périphérie de la ville.

\- Je suis désolé, fit-il tout d'un coup, alors qu'ils étaient arrêtés à un feu rouge.

\- Quoi? Mais... désolé de quoi?

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

\- Reid, gare-toi.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas : il continua jusqu'à une zone commerciale.

\- Reid, gare-toi, s'il te plaît.

Après un soupir, et un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, Reid quitta la route et arrêta la voiture sur un parking de supermarché désert. Il soupira.

Le moteur tournait encore. Aaron se pencha pour couper le contact lui-même.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu que tu es désolé?

Reid fit pianoter ses longs doigts sur le volant, avant de parler.

\- Je me demande s'il vaut mieux que je t'emmène faire un bowling, ou au cinéma, ou dans un bar. Une préférence?

\- Des fois, fit Hotch sans cacher une pointe d'exaspération, je préférerais que tu te comportes avec moi comme tu le fais au travail. Que tu sois clair, que tu t'expliques quand ton raisonnement est déjà en avance de dix minutes sur le mien, que tu répondes à mes questions.

Dans la faible lumière des lampadaires qui bordaient le parking, il vit la mâchoire de Reid se crisper. La réponse fut immédiate :

\- Moi aussi, parfois, je préférerais que tu agisses comme au travail. Que tu me fasses confiance, comme moi j'essaye de le faire. Que tu sois clair quand tu attends quelque chose de moi, que tu le dises. C'est peut-être compliqué pour toi, mais je suis sûr que ça l'est beaucoup moins que pour moi.

Il avait raison, au moins sur ce dernier point. Hotch se passa une main sur les yeux, les frottant comme pour espérer y voir un peu plus clair.

Spencer soupira.

\- Le jour où on était au cinéma, commença-t-il, je n'ai rien compris. Mais tu n'as pas voulu m'expliquer après coup. Tu voulais que je continue, que j'aille plus loin, alors que moi, sans encouragements de ta part, j'avais l'impression d'aller trop loin.

Il hésita encore, puis dit d'un trait:

\- Si tu as envie qu'on fasse des expériences dans des lieux publics, je suis tout à faire d'accord, mais ça aurait été plus simple de me le dire directement.

Hotch fut reconnaissant pour l'obscurité qui les entourait. Il aurait presque rougi, tel un enfant pris sur le fait et à qui on fait une remontrance.

\- Comprends que j'aie du mal à te parler de ça.

Il aurait voulu se défendre en ajoutant que ça ne faisait pas de lui un excentrique ni un pervers et que beaucoup de personnes partageaient cet intérêt, mais Spencer aurait pris ça comme un reproche : cela sous-entendrait qu'il aurait dû comprendre plus tôt.

\- Soit.

\- Et ne sois pas désolé de ne pas avoir compris.

\- Je suis surtout désolé de ne pas t'inspirer suffisamment confiance pour que tu m'en parles.

Pendant la minute qui suivit, Hotch n'entendit que le trafic sur la route toute proche. Il mit du temps pour trouver une réponse à cette dernière remarque.

\- Peut-être que finalement, de nous deux, c'est moi qui ai le plus besoin de temps. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, alors ne te fais pas de reproche. Tu fais tout ce qu'il faut pour que notre relation fonctionne bien. Tu en fais même un peu trop parfois.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit. Tu as peur que je pense trop à toi et pas assez à moi.

\- C'est ça.

\- Et je vais te répondre la même chose qu'avant : je ne me force à rien, je ne fais pas plus que ce que j'ai envie de faire. Ce qui nous amène à la question de ce soir : j'aimerais t'emmener quelque part faire une nouvelle expérience. Cinéma, bowling, bar.

Hotch n'eut pas à réfléchir avant de répondre :

\- Aucun des trois. Un cinéma, c'est trop compliqué, à cette heure-ci les cinémas font le plein avec des films à grand public. Un bar, pas question, et pas seulement parce que ça me rappellerait un autre bar. On ne peut pas sortir en couple dans n'importe quel bar et je ne me vois pas passer une heure à chercher un bar gay-friendly. Un bowling, pas question non plus, il y a des familles dans ces endroits-là, je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'on pourrait...

Spencer leva la main pour l'interrompre. Il s'était tourné vers lui, et sa main se posa sur son bras.

\- Attends, je ne pensais pas nécessairement à faire des choses devant tout le monde. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas envie de finir en garde à vue et que de toute façon tu n'as pas forcément ce genre d'envie...

Hotch confirma, d'un geste de la tête.

\- ...Je pensais juste à nous mettre dans l'ambiance. Toi sans ta cravate, peut-être quelques boutons ouverts pour une fois...

En disant cela, les doigts de Spencer effleurèrent son col.

\- ...Peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider à tenir ma balle, je suis un vrai débutant au bowling. Il faudrait guider mes gestes. De près. Ensuite je te regarderais jouer à ton tour, je pourrais te déshabiller du regard sans aucune gêne. Ce n'est pas illégal.

Hotch sourit.

\- Non.

\- On boirait une ou deux bières et tu me chuchoterais quelques petites choses que nous serions les seuls à entendre.

\- Je pourrais te dire toutes les choses que j'ai envie qu'on fasse.

\- Exactement.

Hotch se pencha vers lui pour lui glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

\- Je pourrais te recoiffer comme ça, devant tout le monde.

\- Oui.

\- Je pourrais te demander de ne rien porter sous ton pantalon.

Spencer rit.

\- Je pourrais le faire.

Hotch posa sa main sur la cuisse de Reid:

\- Je crois que j'aimerais.

Reid répliqua en posant sa main sur le pantalon de Hotch, sous sa boucle de ceinture.

\- Ça pourrait me donner envie de te dire de me rejoindre dans la voiture, sur le parking.

\- Oui, ça pourrait. Mais c'est illégal, un parking est techniquement un lieu public.

Spencer objecta, tout en défaisant le bouton du pantalon :

\- Mais si nous faisions attention et restions discrets...

\- C'est tout de même illégal.

Reid glissa sa main autour du sexe de Hotch, qui méprisa toute considération juridique en réagissant aussitôt. Hotch soupira. Son corps se rebellait contre la loi et l'ordre. Que pouvait-il faire?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est illégal, fit Reid avant de se pencher au-dessus du frein à main, pour venir à la rencontre du membre renégat. Sa bouche fit quelques allées et venues, lentement.

\- Peut-être parce que n'importe qui de passage sur ce parking pourrait deviner ce que nous faisons?

C'était l'entière vérité, même si à cette heure personne ne viendrait se garer devant une grande surface fermée. À part une patrouille de police qui serait intriguée par cette voiture égarée? Une éventualité, dont l'évocation n'était pas dénuée d'intérêt.

Hotch se rendit compte que si son jeune amant était partant – et manifestement, il l'était – il y avait tout un éventail de possibilités à expérimenter.

Les doigts de Reid tirèrent sur sa ceinture pour faire glisser son pantalon. Hotch facilita le mouvement en se soulevant en partie. Il frissonna légèrement quand sa peau entra en contact avec le tissu rêche, froid, qui recouvrait les sièges. En réponse, les mains du jeune homme vinrent réchauffer le haut de ses cuisses maintenant découvertes.

À moitié étalé entre leurs deux sièges, Reid parcourut de la langue le dessous du membre de son chef d'équipe, sur toute la longueur, puis demanda innocemment :

\- Ou alors c'est parce que tu n'es pas assez habillé pour être assis dans un véhicule loué par une agence fédérale?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et l'engloutit tout entier dans sa bouche, d'un coup. Hotch réalisa qu'il était déjà très près de jouir. Il tendit un bras vers le dos de Reid, glissa sa main sous le pull du jeune homme, mais leur position ne lui laissait pas une grande marge de manœuvre. Elle devait être très inconfortable pour le jeune homme. S'ils avaient été sur la banquette arrière, en revanche, il aurait pu pivoter un peu plus et se retrouver en soixante-neuf. L'avantage des quatre-quatre spacieux que louait le FBI lors des déplacements...

Mais là, maintenant, il leur fallait un lit.

\- Rentrons à l'hôtel, dit-il.

Reid dut saisir l'urgence dans sa voix, parce qu'il s'interrompit aussitôt. Il se redressa et lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé, puis tourna la clé dans le contact et démarra.

Hotch s'apprêtait à rajuster son pantalon quand il sentit la main de Reid s'attarder:

\- Dommage, j'aurais pu continuer un peu en conduisant.

\- Spencer, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un accident. Surtout si les secours doivent me trouver pantalon ouvert.

Il nota le petit sourire sur le visage de son amant.

\- Et puis, ajouta-t-il, nous devrons traverser l'hôtel pour rejoindre les chambres. Je préférerais vraiment finir la nuit au lit plutôt qu'au poste de police.

\- Compris, fit Reid alors qu'ils arrivaient déjà en vue de l'hôtel.

 

 

\- II y en a un qui dort bien, murmura la voix de Rossi à l'oreille de Hotch.

La lumière du soleil entrait à flot depuis qu'ils avaient traversé une fine épaisseur de nuages, mais Reid dormait à poings fermés à l'arrière de l'avion. Morgan et Prentiss lui jetaient de temps en temps un coup d'œil, mais personne n'avait fait de commentaire.

Hotch protesta tout bas, en faisant mine de lire un compte-rendu de police :

\- Dave, arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais responsable. On n'est pas rentrés si tard que ça, et il a eu au moins sept heures de sommeil.

C'était l'entière vérité.

Ils avaient passé la fin de soirée ensemble, bien sûr, mais dans l'état où était Hotch, ils n'avaient pas pu faire durer très longtemps. Reid avait apprécié autant que lui, sinon plus. - Je veux bien essayer de te croire. Ça ne te gêne pas que toute l'équipe soit au courant?

Hotch ne pouvait feindre de n'avoir rien remarqué.

\- Reid a jugé préférable de leur dire. Il faut que tout le monde s'y fasse, maintenant. Moi y compris. Mais ça ne devrait pas gêner notre travail.

Rossi hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Puis :

\- Morgan?

\- Lui aussi, on dirait qu'il a accepté la situation. Je craignais que ça ne les éloigne, mais finalement Morgan est peut-être encore plus proche de lui.

Rossi hocha à nouveau la tête : il partageait l'opinion de Hotch.

À ce moment, le jet amorça la manœuvre d'approche vers l'aéroport. L'ombre projetée sur la table par sa tasse de café se déplaça doucement autour de la porcelaine.

Morgan réveilla Reid, et chacun commença à rassembler ses affaires.

 

Il était dix heures du matin et ce lundi s'annonçait ensoleillé. Ils rentraient chez eux alors que le week-end s'achevait.

Hotch ne verrait son fils que le soir. Il essayerait de rentrer assez tôt pour passer un moment avec lui. Il aurait ensuite, peut-être, le reste de sa soirée avec Spencer.

Dans les suggestions qu'avait faites Reid la veille, il y avait décidément des pistes à explorer, et ils avaient convenu d'y donner suite pour voir où elles pourraient les mener. Hotch aurait dû s'y attendre : un docteur avec un penchant pour la science ne refusait pas les expériences.

En récupérant son manteau et son porte documents, il repensa au soir où Reid avait débarqué chez lui, au début d'un weekend qu'il pensait ne partager qu'avec Jack. Ses week-ends et ses soirées avaient indéniablement changé depuis, et ça n'était qu'un début.

Il descendit du jet à la suite de JJ, posa les pieds sur le tarmac, et sourit.

 

 

 

 


End file.
